


In Your Eyes

by MusicDrivenLady



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Toph Beifong, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Crazy idea while listening The weeknd, Crushes, Darkness, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eye Contact, F/M, Flirty Sokka (Avatar), Flirty Suki, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kataang - Freeform, Lovers to Friends, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Toph Beifong/Sokka, My First Smut, Original Character(s), POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rebound Relationship, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Sukka, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDrivenLady/pseuds/MusicDrivenLady
Summary: He always unconsciously searched for those eyes. Beautiful eyes full of love and passion like hers. The only way he realized that, was when news broke to him that she had already moved on. Would she really? That was what he'll find about, dissociating all the way until he revives the very moment they reencounter. Sukka, a bit of Kataang with a slight Zuki.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 22





	1. Blinding Lights

Who would have known destiny will take a toll in a young love that bloomed in times of war? Duty and pleasure was something never to be mixed. Something at times the young wolf tended to forget. How could someone be so loyal to a lady when there was so many beautiful girls all over the continent? Sometimes he will simply glance back and grin to keep them blushing, but doing the most would be talking to them to just get that new, fresh, tingly sensation you could only get when something out of the ordinary happens.

After all, he would never leave her for them. He would only have this innocent fun and go back to her. The problem? He knew there was something changing between them. Girls are difficult aren't they? Love, courting and attention was what most of them wanted all the time, and, even if she was one of the most fearsome warriors in the nation, that wouldn't change the way she _is._

" _I'm a warrior, but I'm a girl too"_

He sighed with a sheepishly smile. How many times he used to replay that kiss after all that has happened, it still made him feel those same tingly sensations he so much dreaded at night. Being in two different places made things harder for him.

-Hey, we're getting close to the palace, want to buy something before getting there?

His mind came back to earth while the Avatar just stared at him. Sometimes he forgets how fast time goes when you travel in a flying bison. The monk continued to stare at him with a smile that become to slowly fade away.

-Yeah, I need to grab something to eat so I don't get more grumpy.

-You know Zuko prepares a whole feast for us right?

-Well, I want to walk a little bit to clear my head.

Aang just shrugged and went back to cuddling with his girlfriend, unfortunately, to Sokka the whole gesture just triggered feelings that he desired to keep buried. _"How I wish Suki could travel with me"_ He thought turning away.

Parking downtown, the gang waved goodbye to Sokka, resuming the last of the journey to complete. Darkness began to block his view, feeling as his world began to fade away while he was consumed by it.

He began walking to a flower shop, taking it's time to get there, admiring how the city looks at night. Something vivid and full of lights, people going out in dates and family to spend time looking a the shining stars above them. Most of the time that seemed boring to him, why spend all your days doing the exact same thing when you can travel and continue to learn new things and cultures?

But when the day came, he would most certainly love to do all the boring things couples do on friday nights.

Entering the store made him smell all the flowers at once, taking him out of his thoughts.

Stuttering at first, Sokka managed to get the attention of the lady behind the counter.

-Oh… What do you want?

Mai looked at him with her usual expression, showing no emotion nor interest in the motive behind the surprise visit.

-I wanted some flowers.

-Duh.

-I hadn't finished….Those behind you.

-Why would you give some flowers to the new fire lord? Right…your giving them to his girlfriend.

Sokka just stared at her unamused to her comments, taking his money out with almost one foot out the store.

-Your flowers

As he began to take speed to arrive at the palace, his mood began to sour. " _Why would she even insinuate something like that? Bitch is bitter she wasn't able to get her shit right before souring Zuko's mood."_

The wind began to caress his skin, bringing him back to earth. Cold but not as cold at home. " _Where is home anyway if your lady isn't by your side."_ He thought. The lights hanging by the street and fire shining brighter started to make him disassociate again. Memories of him running away from enemies and spectating the final fight reminded him the only person he began to overthink lately.

Arriving at the palace, the guards immediately blocked his path. Glaring at them was the only way they knew he could not be stopped, at least not without a fight, he wasn't in the mood to wait for his friends to open anyway.

-Excuse me sir, I need to deliver this flowers to my beau inside the palace, would you kindly get out of my way before I have to take out my boomerang?

-Scram away, you're not the first one trying to impersonate captain boomerang.

-I'm really not in the mood, I'm hungry and I haven't seen _my girl. Move. Is an order._

Exchanging nasty stares, the guards lifted they guards and prepared to fight him. His eyes began to only see lights numbing his view, taking his mind again to the pleasure of two beautiful violet eyes, glaring amazed at him.

Was it his mind?

-What are you doing? I thought you wouldn't come.

A small hand touched his shoulder. His face softened and his arms gave away the pressure he was feeling inside. Blinking rapidly, Sokka came back to his senses to see a concerned Ty Lee staring at him.

-They didn't told you I would come? Damn.-He scoffed.

-No, sorry. Today was my day off duty. I just came back from the circus. Come inside with me! I'm sure those flowers need to breathe from your grip.- She said gesturing to the flowers.

Sokka gave her the flowers, smiling and following her to the palace. The lights flashed hard at his face, making him walk at times with his eyes semi closed. Ty Lee kept talking about her act and her public, which he just listened without conversating too much, answering with shorts "wow" "really?"

Entering the main hall, he heard people stopping their movements to stare at the pairing. Searching around he didn't seem to find those eyes he yearned so much. _Seems she skipped dinner today. Again._

-Hey pal! What took you so long?

-Got some flowers to…where's Suki?

Zuko stared uncomfortable at Sokka, standing up to get close to him. He gestured a sign for him to follow and he obliged, not without taking the flowers out of Ty Lee hands, thanking her for watching them. She only waved bye and sat with the rest of the group.

The corridor seemed eternal and the awkwardness felt as usual.

-So… You really missed her to skip the feast.-Zuko broke the silence, walking by his side.

-Yeah… I guess so. It's been some time.- He answered, not sure where the conversation led. He felt if he stared at him a punch might flew to his face, so keeping his cool and friendship was the best he could do.

-You should respect her a lot more. Your fame has gotten everywhere.

Sokka stopped in his steps, glaring hard at the fire lord.

- _You're the one to talk._ You know I would never do that to her, I didn't even tried to when we weren't a couple.

Zuko turned to face him to find Sokka with a somber look. Zuko _knew_ that he already heard something about them. It was never meant to happen but it did, forever souring the relationship between them.

-Mhmm. Her bedroom is 4 doors to the left.- He replied passing beside him, wallking away to give them privacy.

Sokka fastened his pace with the feeling of darkening rising up again at his body. " _Fucking coward. How he dared to say that"_ The feeling faded away, replacing his vision immediately with the bright lights he used to stare at the South Pole. The beauty of them only rivaling his lovers eyes.

He knocked twice. Waiting for movement. As footsteps began to come closer to the door, his heart fastened and his pupils dilatated more. He _needed her. His body was imploring her._

The door gently opened. Violet eyes staring right at him, beginning to dilatae too. _"How gorgerous she is"_ Her eyes mixing perfectly with the aurora boreal in his mind.

-Sokka?...You really came…- Suki said shocked to see him there.

Her hand reached his cheek, caressing him softly. He flew to heaven with a small touch from her. His temperature began to rise, making him lightheaded. He cupped both sides of her face, taking her by surprise.

-Sokka your flower….

Their lips met interrumpting her. Thanks to him giving in to his impulses. He felt Suki's body tense and relax, hugging him from his waist as they deepened their kiss. He began to move inside her bedroom, caring less what impression he would give to their friends. _He missed her this whole time. He missed the intoxicating feeling he always tasted when he kissed her._ The warriors slowly closed the door without breaking too far from their lips, continuing their dancing to the side of her bed.

Heat, he could feel it. _"Is this how love feels?"_ He thought, caressing her face. The kissing stopped as Suki laid down in the mattress. Her eyes closed, lips partly open, face blushing and her breathing erratic. She was just beggining to change her armor attire, judging by her clean face. Her frame was concealed in her uniform but not her curves, so visibly in her position, yet, her face always got his attention.

Her eyes slowly opened, fixating on his bright blue eyes.

-I missed you too.- She said sheepisly.

He smiled, feeling renewed and happy. He climbed up on her, staring directly from above. The kyoshi warrior looked at him surprised, blushing harder. She began to inspect his face, guiding herself with her finger. He just closed his eyes and softly gasped. Just being like this aroused him, and she knew that. _She knew his weak points._ The heat started to rise again, his instincts guiding him through Sukis face and neck. Softly biting, licking and kissing, hungry for tasting her.

His hand began exploring her torso, carefully avoiding her breast, opting instead, to search for a way to remove her clothes. She followed grabbing the lower part of his vest, helping him undress. Suki stared at his chiseled body, that dark tanned skin covered in some scars. Just the sight of him began to slow her breath, reaching to one of his pectorals. He grinned, resuming to find the way to undo her clothes, asking for permission with just a sight.

She smiled, hiding part of her face with shame. He undid her upper part, exposing her lingerie. His breath stopped at the sight of her bright, _oh so soft,_ skin. His eyes wandered between her breasts and her lips, debating which one he should go for first.

-Don't shy away babe… _oh how gorgeous you look…-_ He said huskly.

She faced him again, cheeks red and with a shy smile. She placed both hands on the straps from her bra and began to slowly slide them down to expose herself. Sokka was livid and began to blush strongly. She stopped just mere centimeters from revealing her breasts. His body with urges began kissing and biting again the side of her neck. Slowly trailing to the center of her torso. Small moans escaped her mouth, arousing him even more. He grabbed the last of her straps and removed it, moaning into her skin.

Suki's eyes opened briefly moaning his name, placing her hands on his head to remove the hair tie and caress his hair freely. His hand traveled to her right breast and softly gripped it, making her moan louder. His mouth occupied with her left breast, exploring it. What started into slow, soft touching fast forwarded to more intense kissing, gripping and exploring. His mind completely lost in the pleasure he was giving and receiving, ignoring all the problems they faced before.

-Oh Sukki…How much I _missed you._

Those words triggered a switch in her, opening her eyes and sitting down Sokka. To say shocked was nothing to describe his face. Her legs wrapped around his hips, feeling his bulge grow bigger and their bodies produce more heat, their torsos almost touching from the position they where.

-Then...why you didn't come for me sooner? _You were the one that wanted space. If I remember well._

 _Her expression was a mix of pain and anger._ His face of sadness.

-I… I am stupid. I know I am since the day I left the palace and you…

Her eyes revealed everything to him. Showing regret and remorse only to shift back to fear. His eyes began to fill with water. _How he wish he could waterbend to stop them from showing._

-Sokka…It's not what _they_ told you. It only happened because I was _hurt you left me to toy around. I was wrong but it was only…_

-….

Sokka kissed her crying. _He was blind. Blind for her. He couldn't care anymore what had happened._ Suki eyes widened, pulling away from his lips.

-Sokka, listen, I don't love hi…

Again, he kissed her. Shutting her up and gripping her waist harder to his torso. Tears began to come down his face, not allowing her to see them. Suki gave in the embrace and kissed him back, moaning his name in his mouth repeatedly. They stayed in that position taking their time to feel the heat rising again.

-Let's let it go, I rather be with you… I…

Her eyes stared at him, with pain and a lingering of excitedness showing. He lost himself deciphering all the feelings she has bottled up since he left her to only send her a card a month later begging her to be taken back. How lucky he was to even get a chance to be this intimate again. Not only to play with hey body, but being able to be that close to her face staring at those beautiful violet eyes. He grabbed her face, with shame . _"I shouldn't have never let you go. I looked everywhere all this time but your eyes… those beautiful enchanting eyes…"_ He could tell how far they got by only looking at her eyes. But he couldn't bare to loose her a _gain. His mind had been already made up the moment he kissed her again that day._

-You…?- She said again, taking him awaw from his toughts.

Her excitement began to fade, pain and tears instead covered her face. Anxiety and guilt for her actions she knew he was told about.

-I love you Suki.

Her mouth parted in shock and her eyes brightened.

-Do you really love me Sokka? I haven't even told you how far… I'm so sorry… I waited for you but you…- She stuttered.

-It doesn't define you… It's okay…That doesn't change that I love you.- He replied, trying to ease her anxiety.

Suki looked perplexed. Trying to find the words to describe how she felt. _Sokka was a proud man._ That had to be soul crushing, just like when she heard all the rumors that quickly came back to hunt her from the cities he stopped by. He stared at her cautiously, not letting go of her. _"If I pull back she'll probably cry"_ he thought, unsure of what to do. But, this was the leader of the kyoshi warriors. She _would not_ let things go that easily. She got off from his grip. Still sitting on him.

-But I want to talk about this. We need to get a clean slot for us to be in peace.- She said, visibly calmer but still serious.

He sighted. This was something he would rather skip over if it was in his power.

-Alright, let's talk. Want to cover up?- Sokka said grabbing the clothes they just dropped.

Suki blushed and grabbed her clothes. He just appreciated having this conversation if it meant for her to just get over the past. Could they keep up with being a long distance couple? Probably not. But he would rather turn an eye blind to it. At least for today. Darkness began to fill his safe space, making him shake his head to forget it.

-So… where do we start?-He asked with genuine interest.

-Have you been intimate with any...any other girl?- Suki answered with a hurt smile.

Sokka looked shocked. _He has never thought to do that._ Darkness starting to show in his face.

-No, you know I'm not like that. I _did try to… to find you somewhere else._ But I was so…so stupid for even thinking someone was going to be as great as you.- He replied ashamed.

-I thought I knew you before. So I'm taking my time to discover you again. You know….-Suki sighted heavily, turning away- It was difficult keeping up with you.

He grabbed her hand, making her turn around again. She had a sad smile.

Curious of her answer, Suki continued explaining herself.

-The times everybody came home, you weren't there. You only gave half assed answers to my letters, almost as if I was annoying you. And…yet…when you came home you were so charming

His eyebrowed rised. Her mind was not completely clear of her feelings towards him throughout all this time, and that confused him too. _"Danmit Suki. Get it together."_ He frowned, knowing that saying that would make her give him the boot.

-I cried _a lot._ No man has impacted me as much as you have. I see you and... You're the man I would love to have by my side. _Be right here._

Saying those last words made her remember, with fast images flashing through her mind how Zuko replaced him that time she was heartbroken. _"What have I done… Playing with fire really burned me. I should be more compassive towards him"_ She thought to herself, sighing sadly. While the images clouded her mind, she was staring hard at Sokka, almost as if he could read her mind.

-Have you?- He asked, not really wanting her to answer. Her mind came back to earth as she was facing him, making him know it was probably further then what people have murmured. Her eyes were burning with guilt again, almost as if asking him to not feel as guilty as she was.

Sokka could feel his heart dropping. His pride beginning to fell as the darkening began to rise. She couldn't even smile halfhearted as she used to in the tought chats they usually got in. _She hated feeling like this. She thought doing that could make her feel empowered and better. "I love you too Soka… so damn much"._

-Did you _fucked him_?-Asked Sokka bluntly

Her eyes widened in shame and dissapointment.

-I did not fuck him Sokka. It was…

-It was _what? Just pure fun?-_ Sokka rised his voice, interrupting her, being blinded by his temper.

-I did _not fuck him_! We were close but I couldn't because I was _thinking about you.-_ She replied rising her voice too, annoyed at his hypocricy.

He began again to gain control of his mind. Shame and guilt starting to appear when he realized he was shaming her for trying to get over him. After he left her. " _Great way to go dumbass"_ He thought mentally face palming himself.

-I'm sorry Suki… I…

-I did cry that night for you. _A lot_. We ended cuddling because I couldn't even focus to just get through the motions.- She said looking down at the mattress.

Now he did feel like shit. She was really using Zuko as an emotional bag to get over him. He tried to get close to her again, grabbing both of her hands, but she pulled away.

-What? Wait I haven't finished…hold on… How long have we been here? We need to get to the diner room or…

Now he felt frustrated. They have disappeared from everyones sight for a long time and her way from dodging the conversation is getting out, public again?

-As much as I love showing you off to people…-Sokka got close to her, not breaking eye contact. -You can't use that excuse right now. Lets finish this so we can be good...- He said as calmly as he could.

Suki gulped.-I mean I guess… I wanted this. As I was saying…-She closed her eyes, breaking the distance.- Yes, I'm also not proud of what I did with him that night, even if I didn't conclude it. I'm sorry.

Even if she felt guilty, those days were hard for her. All the future plans trashed for short lived romances he wanted to experience. _Why was she still worst than him for doing the same exact thing?_ She thought bitterly.

-But please, stop lying to me. I _know you almost banged someone.-_ The bitterness in her voice letting him remember what she saw that night.

- _Almost._ Just like you… I tried to imagine it was you. I felt sorry for her thought…. Yeah, I flirted but… can we just let it in the past?- He remindend her the point of the conversation, not wanting to go back and fort.

Her eyes still showed something, this time Sokka couldn't manage to describe the feeling those eyes were giving him. She did not feel guilty nor angry, she was just staring, in a blank sloth.

He laid down on the bed, exhaling heavily. This night was not going to end well today. But… He was still hers. That only time they made love to each other… those were hard times. He thought he could be a womanizer after sealing the deal but destiny showed him the opposite.

-I truly love you Suki. Since that day at the camp.- He spoke softly.

The sheets of the bed moved as Suki laid beside him, staring at the ceiling. The rythm of her breath making him sleepy as he faced her.

-Since that day I've been yours entirely. I just… didn't know it till the moment I let you go.- He contined.

She turned her face and body to face him, listening carefully.

-I had finally found my soulmate and… how I regret the way I found out. The news flew fast because villages are boring as shit. They don't have anything else to do than keep their noses in other people business. So of course, me being there was the first option to bother when an _insider_ said Zuko and you were dating… I lost my shit.- He said his voice breaking at points.

His heavy blue eyes began to dominate most of Suki's mind, distracting herself gazing at his lips while listening to his feelings, trying not to negate them.

-I needed to see you since that day. I ran away as fast as I could to a mountain and screamed till my voice broke. I… I felt so stupid. _I still feel stupid. Haven't I said that already too many times?_ I will never think is enough.- He finished almost as if he wanted to cry.

She broke a little smile, making the boy sigh in satisfaction. _"She looks so pretty smiling…"_ He adventured to touch her cheek, noting her gaze was still fixated in his mouth. This made him smile, gaining confidence.

-The point is… this why I came here as soon as I could. I have even made a plan for us to…

-For us?- Suki interrupted with a curious look. Still looking at his lips.

-Yes- He answered blushing hard- For us… well _for me_ to be close to you and around you. You see, every tribe needs a leader to represent them on court and… Since I'm the avatar's friend and all of that stuff… I asked to be the representative of mine.

Her eyes met his again. He saw the shock and happiness as Suki covered her mouth trying to hide it.

-You really did that…for me? But what about your father and…

-It's time to live my life. We can always visit them in free days am I right?- He playfully replied, now with a big smile.

Her eyes watered with tears of joy, leting a small cry of happiness come out of her mouth, rolling over Sokka to start laughing. _"Wonder if she knows how cute she looks when she acts like that… all girly"_ he thought while smiling even biggers if ti was possible.

She stopped her celebration to kiss him. Still crying from happiness of having him again close to her. Oh how she yearned to hear him say those words. Her touch was enough to turn him on, catching on the fact she was not wearing her bra.

- _I love you too Sokka.-_ She said seductively.

His eyes opened just to see her staring at him, smiling devilishly. Lust and fire fin her eyes.

-I will not let you go this time…

As Sokka finished his sentence, she launched to him, to resume their make out session. His mind was wondering in the city full lights in the city but now with suki in there. Walking on the street hand to hand, smiling and pointing at all the beautiful forms the light was creating in his mind. The future looking as bright as the lights.

Embraced, they continued dancing with their bodies and mouth, not wanting to let go. His hands exploring her body again, carefully and slowly, as if one rough movement would hurt her. Of course this was no the case, as she is even stronger than him. But he loved to do that, she knew she drooled when she was being treated so delicate.

The moment was just as intense and lovely as their first time, moaning their names and looking at each other with passion and love. At their ecstasy, their eyes locked, making him see those aurora boreal mixed with her face.

Restless nights before reuniting with her warrior were the least of the worries now for him. Not breaking the hug, her skin against him made him feel at home. Being the first of many nights that the young wolf could sleep again.


	2. Youngblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV while Sokka tries to search for something to do with Suki.

I hear people talking to me every day, concerned about the wellness and protection of my people. As I sit on the throne, people come and go asking me favors or requests to reconstruct the city and make it even better. This was something fairly new to the palace, but I didn't really care, having my friends and family here helping me makes it easier to digest.

Looking at my right there she was, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors and just recently one of my closest friends, Suki. My first impression sure wasn't the best one, after all, I couldn't even look at her after acknowledging that I was the one who burned her island, but changing and being kinder to people has been easier since I decided to follow my heart and the advice my uncle and friends gives me.

She looks back at me with concern in her eyes, waiting for any type of order. I just bow my head to her, smiling as a salute. She bows too, her face in a blank state and looks forward, one hand close to her fan if the need arises.

As I look forward and see the people talking to me while Aang addresses them, relaxing as the exchange between them has always been easy. Meanwhile my mind drifted away thinking about her. Since Mai left the palace nights have been lonely and recently, restless. Feeling someone who loves you sleep by your side is something I have always yearned for and yet, when I had it I lost it because my paranoia keeps creeping up.

-Okay, time to meet with the other councilers. Ready?- Aang asked me looking excited.

-Of course, let's go.- I answered smiling, having my friend was soothing to me.

As we sat up I gestured the girls to follow me, as they have always do. Walking away from the throne, I saw Sokka slowing his pace so he can be side by side with Suki. It annoyed me but how could I demand him to stop bothering her? If I could, I would be just walking alongside with her every day, her whole presence is relaxing.

As hard as I tried to ignore them, the chit chat and small laughs caught my attention. My hand slowly forming into a fist and the other voices fading away, my hearing senses becoming even more acute and focused in their words.

-You want to get out in a date? Today's not my free day Sokka, I'm sorry.- Her voice was sincerely sorry. Don't apologize Suki. Because _exactly as you said._ You can't leave because you have to stay here with me, as a warrior and as a friend.

-Well, I can help you patrol and we can consider that a date. You in?- He asked in a suggestive tone.

A small giggle followed, one I hear all the time. My body tenses, for whatever reason. Maybe I'm just too nervous for this reunion. It's the first big one since the mini war erupted and I was almost captured. It was also 2 months since Suki was heartbroken and crying at her free times, her honor and pride being too high to ask me for free time to mourn her romantic loss.

That was only one of the many reasons he was starting to tick me off the wrong way. I like him as a friend, but he's a terrible boyfriend. He really applies the "out of sight out of mind" really well.

-Sokka, we need to enter right now, please join us.-I said in a serious tone, not bothering to turn around to address him.

I could only imagine his face because he took his time to come closer to Aang and I. I heard a smooch but knowing her, it was his. On duty she was this strong, independent, serious and fearsome warrior, deceiving the enemies with her painted expression and petite size. I only smiled the first time someone even tried to get close to me with her on my side, that was truly a power move she made.

I shook my head before sighting, Aang's hand on my shoulder for support. I look at him and smile, opening the door to focus for the first time in the day on something that's not Suki and my stupid friend.

God, how I hate that day 2 months ago. It keeps me from my duty as a Lord.

As I order a feast for our guests to the dinner ball later in the night, Katara and Toph come to the hall with beautiful gowns, dare I say almost unrecognizable. Love on both girls sure makes them shine radiantly and smile. Suki standing by my side, looking serious as always. I put my hand on her shoulder, just to imagine again how it felt under all those layers of clothes.

Her blue purple eyes stare at me, focused on my expression and probably awaiting an order. What it felt hours to me where probably mere milliseconds, as having my friends in front of me could make them suspect we even interact after hours.

-You can go change too, I can give you another day off.- I smile with my heart crushing. This will make her happier than me.

She blushed, probably drawing the conclusion that I heard them. As she's about to mouth "No" she stops, a thoughtful face on her. She smiles and gives me a small bow. Searching for Ty Lee and addressing her to replace her. I don't let go of her until our friend stands beside me. My hand feeling on fire as I remove it.

I see her walk on a rapid pace, the one she always made when Sokka came to town and was too excited to hide it. As she turns to the corner of the hall I can already imagine how fast she has ran to her bedroom to get ready. I turn to Katara and Toph who are chatting with Aang, probably about something else. I see Toph's feet on my direction. Maybe she noticed?

As she lifts one brow my suspects confirm, she probably noticed my mood change as I touched Suki. Well, I can always throw a lie….now that I rethink that, maybe I could just excuse myself. I have to still finish the rounds with my people and go talk to my uncle about my predicament.

-Well, I'm sorry again to leave you all alone but please make yourself at home. In 3 hours we'll see each other at the dinning hall to share more travel talks- I said smiling. The power couple smiled to me, waving goodbye with their hands on each other as I started to walk, Toph however just nodded.

Well, maybe she didn't noticed at all and her feet casually were looking at me. Yeah, maybe.

* * *

Man, looking for flowers at this hour seems to be impossible. Either they are expensive as hell or the ones I'm looking for are just gone. For being a city it still seems to have limited time things too long for my liking. A date on the palace halls? Not my top ten but it'll be fun as long as I'm with her. Seeing her on duty is also one of the sexiest things my eyes have been blessed with.

I strolled around town, purposely evading the flower shop with Mai on it. She seemed….even more pissed off than usual, but hey, I'm not the one to judge! I was almost the same when I arrived yesterday. Well, there's a meat shop nearby and I'm starving, might as well think about it a little bit more before checking in with Mai.

As I sat down by my side there were girls already giggling. Feeling flattered I just smile towards my bowl, trying to focus while I eat. How I missed eating without the feeling of puke. As soon as I finished music began ringing at the other side of the city. Curiosity killed the cat didn't it? It won't hurt me to peak at the commotion. Getting closer a band was just there doing a free concert. The fire and multiple fireworks made everything look so bright and colorful.

The music was slow and romantic, normally not my type… But right now, hearing the song reminded me so much of how much this woman means to me.

_-There are some songs that touch the soul, other's that make us dance all night, and others that sound with the heart._

The girls went crazy as they kept playing. I laughed, girls really get crazy with music and flowers….

_Bingo!_ Sure Suki would love hearing me sing till dawn with some flowers in hand, chasing her around as she patrols the halls, though, I don't think people will receive well my voice at midnight. I'll make something out of this.

_-One song for you and me, for us to express what we feel. I wanna have you, so I made this song for you…~_

This is it. Might as well run for the flowers before the sun sets down. Running was easy, dealing with the flower lady, that was going to be the hardest part. As I entered the flower shop, I heard a grunt. Gosh, again her.

-Same flowers?-I hear her monotonous voice say.

-Please.- I reply quickly, trying to save both of us the conflict.

Silence. The only audible noise were the steps made from the flowers to the register.

-Still for the same whore?- She taunts, a grin in her usually, serious face.

-Shut the fuck up before I make you regret it.- I spoke angered, throwing the money. Why was she so mad with her? My eyes widen as I realize I completely lost it at her degrading her. She noticed and mocked me.

-Oh no, the waterboy is angered, what is this nenderthal going to do?- She said rolling her eyes, obviously not bothered.

-What's your problem with Suki?- I answered, staring at her cold emotionless eyes. Surely she did something to her.

Her frown became noticeable under her bangs, turning away from my stare.

-She still hasn't told you what happened while you were gone?- Her mocking tone shifted to a hurt one.

I just stared at her in silence. Waiting for her to finish, as it seems she really wanted me to know this "unexcusable" thing that she did.

-She stole my exboyfriend, right under my nose.- She continued.

-They're not dating Mai. She's with me and you know she's not capable of doing that.- I reply, trying to tell her this Suki is not a real one.

-Really? Where you two dating 3 months ago? Oh…right. You weren't.- She mocked again, turning around to meet my eyes, obviously enraged.

I will not stand here to listen again to the same old broken record. I picked up the flowers and left, not even bothering to be polite on my way out. The night again was starting to show, hopefully, today I'll make it to the dinner ball with them.

* * *

I am really nervous to talk about this. _How am I supposed to tell him I'm falling for her?_ Once my closest friend. We were sitting on the lake, feeding turtleducks with some warm tea. We have been in here for hours, as the sky was almost dark and the moon was close to coming out.

-Zuko…Is there something troubling you? It's not the first time you had this face.- His warm voice interrupts my predicament. I gulp.

My words were unable to leave my mouth, too scared to say it out loud. Saying it was believing them, making them true. I don't want them to be true.

-I…I don't know how to say it.- I stuttered, not being able to look at him.

A warm hand touched my shoulder, I turn around to look at my uncle. His face as peaceful and empathetic as always, just like the old angst days I used to have while searching for the Avatar.

-Remember. Inhale and exhale slowly, close your eyes and let it flow as smooth as the air.- He replies, his tone still warm and inviting.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I haven't done this in a long time, feeling really safe and secure since I joined team Avatar. Alright…. _Inhale….exhale…._ one time…two times…three times…..

-I think I love Suki.

As I opened my eyes I could see his shocked expression. It was surely better than what I expected, as my father would probably have laughed at not taking her away from my friend. After all it is in my power to do that kind of horrible stuff.

-Is that why you and Mai broke up?- He asked raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

-No… She left me because of other things.-I answer, not wanting to tell him my paranoia took the best of me while visiting my father.

My uncle grabbed some tea and drank it, as he finished, he put down the cup and faced me. I could feel my cheeks the color of my face.

-Since when you have felt this way son?- He continued interrogating.

I look at the sky and do a retrospection of my story with her. Since when?... That was a good question.

-I'm…not really sure. We have been close friends since she came here to live in the palace, but…

-But?-He said raising an eyebrow.

What's more embarrassing then having your honor revoked and being exiled from the palace? Discussing your sex life with your uncle. I grabbed a strand of my hair and grip it, it was stupid to try to hide my nervousness with him, he reads me like and old book.

-But the day she….she and Sokka broke up, she was crying and I felt so bad and…angry for her. She deserved better and… I could offer her that. We were training in my room and… and everything was so…so natural and beautiful…- I daydreamed drifting off from the talk, returning to my senses a bit later.

His grin grew as well as my blush. I sincerely felt like fire was consuming my face _again._

-She ended up crying, nothing happened other than kissing and cuddling.- I finished my story with a bit, perhaps, of nervousness.

He didn't need me to fill the blanks I left, such as being naked and almost making love.

-Son, A man falls in love through his eyes, a woman through her ears. Are you sure you're not confusing infatuation with love?- He looked at me with a big question mark.

-No! Why would I only want her for her body? In that case I would have just taken her that night, not bothering to ask is she was alright or consent.- I answer almost offended at the insinuation.

-Zuko, you are honorable. That's why you didn't do that. But, I must tell you being with a friends ex-lover is not something to be proud of if he is not even questioned about it.- He reminds me, here in the fire nation is not a bad look like in other nations, but consent from your friend is crucial.

\- I know! Sokka was once my best friend and…I know this has ruined that relationship.- I look down to the pond, remembering our chit chats and awkward jokes.

My uncle sighted, grabbing his beard, thinking. There was no way to undo this. Is either her or him, and going for one will probably make me lose the other one.

-There's a funny thing about love. It will find you in the most unusual circumstances, at the most unlikely times. Love will come upon you, throw its arms around you, and transform your entire existence.

I listened cautiously… Is she really making me a better person or I'm making the wrong choices to chase her? Obviously not her fault, as she stated that day. She loves Sokka.

-Meditate it son, I cannot tell you if you should go and get her or draw a line in between. For the time, we shall go to the dinning hall, as I'm really hungry and we both need to get ready.-He finished with a laugh.

I knew I would probably leave this place more confused, but surprisingly, I didn't. The question was bold and the answer simpler. Do I love her? Is she changing me for the better or worse?

As we almost left the area, his hand grabbed my wrist, making me face him.

-I would also suggest to talk to her before declaring how you feel. If you intend to do that.- He said, looking at me with caution.

-Thanks Uncle.- I said nodding.

This will be a long feast, specially knowing she will probably be in bed with him at the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki's eye color varies in all her appearances, so my kinda cannon is blue eyes that look almost purple, kinda elizabeth taylor.   
> Next chapter is the dinner ball :)


	3. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party has began! Drinking, dancing and familiar faces can bring a good time...or not. We are invited too in the POV of Suki, Sokka and Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I enjoyed a lot to write. I pictured the girls in their gowns a bit more modern but faithful to the era (Obvs).

The day has gone by trying to choose something to wear tonight. It was not an exclusive "date" for us, as we were going to eat with our friends, but trying to impress him today was fundamental to my self-esteem, I have to make him fall for me.

I shyly asked his sister to help, as she was feminine and delicate, expressing herself with how she dressed and talked. But even for her this was _a lot of skin showing._ No way I was showing myself to our friends like this.

"Suki, you need to come out! We need to style your hair! and we are going to be late" Katara shouted, urging me. 

I saw myself in the bathroom mirror. My dress colored dark green, the upper part styled in a halter top and the bottom embracing my figure. Not so much for it to look obscene, but it was my first "big" event and these fire nation formalities are not my forte at all! I was used to make up, of course, but wearing my hair in a different style was also out of my control. Luckily, my hair was slightly curled. I really hope I shock Sokka today with how I look…

"You look amazing! Such a pretty lady right here!" Katara approached me and rested her hands on my shoulder, squeezing them with a big smile in her face.

"You look beautiful too Katara, no wonder most of these guys drool over you" I replied looking at her through the mirror. Her hair was in an updo with some blue gems hiding in parts of her hair, loyal to her nation, her dress was flowy and sky blue, similar of the deities in the city tales. Her mother's necklace as the perfect complement to the outfit.

"Thank you. Let's see…Okay. Let's go, your hair looks nice like this. Is it the weather that makes it curl?" She asked as her hands roamed through my head, styling it to make it look bigger than what it already looked.

"I'm not sure, I think the braids you made earlier styled my hair like this" I replied, reasoning.

"Well, we must go, the boys are waiting for us in the salon" She smiled and grabbed my hand, guiding me.

I tried to shake out my nervousness playing with my fingers as we walked down the hall. Inspecting how Katara walked I copied the play on the hips. I don't remember feeling this self-conscious before and it feels like a nightmare.

"Are you nervous?" Katara asked me, breaking the silence.

"Yes. To be honest, I always thought of this day I would assist as Zuko's guard, not as a guest" My eyes wandered in the halls, fixating in the details.

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure some people here will try to ask you out, including my brother"

Katara looked at me again, smiling. At little bit of shame ran through my mind, she never asked me about the rumor going around nor my relationship with Zuko.

"I can only hope so, but…"

"But?..." Katara stopped lifting a brow

"I feel a little bit exposed in this dress" I said gesturing myself.

"Nonsense, I think you're a little out of your comfort zone, but certainly don't look trashy" She told me with a big smile. 

"Maybe? I'm after all, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, what would that say about me attending some galas?" I playfully replied.

"That you're a girl too, a very sexy and strong girl" She replied flexing her arm, mimicking the use of a fan.

We laughed a bit loud, still close to the chambers. As we recovered our breaths, somebody sneaked behind me, as I sensed it I didn't hesitated and pinned him against the wall. When I focused I realized my big _big_ mistake.

"Woah, good job Suki" Zuko said catching breaths.

I left him go and Katara laughed louder, my face feeling all the heat of not recognizing him.

"Sorry… You deserved it" I said playfully, sticking my tongue out at him

Zuko laughed, smiling at me with his eyes closed in defeat.

"Yeah, I kinda brought that to myself sneaking on you" He replied towering over me.

The months we have spent together made me noticed how tall he has gotten. He sure was an attractive bachelor in the fire nation, even more as he is the fire lord now…Yet, when I looked at his eyes something else lurked most of the time when I was with him. Usually anxiety and sadness. 

"Katara, do you mind if I talk with Suki?" Zuko said looking at her.

"Nope! I will wait for you with the rest, don't take too long!" She said as she walked away, anxious to look for Aang.

I relaxed as we stood alone in the hall. His eyes wandering all over my face and body, a bit too obvious.

I cleared my throat, making him meet my eyes with embarrassment.

"Sorry….Uh…You…you look really pretty today" He said blushing.

I giggled, resting my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and kissed it, my reflex made me jerk my hand away from him, starting to blush.

"Why did you do that?" I said bluntly

"I…I'm sorry. I..I brought you this!" He quickly pulled out a gift from his pocket, gesturing me to take it.

It was a bag with something in the inside, how big are those pockets that could fit this?

"Why?" I asked

"Well…we're friends aren't we?" He said blushing "I knew you would be nervous and bought it to you. You can always use it if you feel uncomfortable"

I looked at him suspiciously, gently opening the bag. A golden air fan? It sure was pretty, and it even fitted my outfit…but I'm still not entirely convinced this was just a gift for the sake of our friendship.

"Zuko…I can't" I said looking at the fan. _It is so damn pretty._

"It's okay, you never let me get you something to thank you and…you're in my world now, this might aid you" He replied, putting a hand behind his neck.

Damn… he sure is charming when he is nervous. I can see the hype. 

"Well…thank you so much. You sure are a good friend" I said smiling at him, feeling something on my stomach as his eyes lit up and smiled.

"Would you…enter with me?" He said looking away.

"Zuko…."

"I will walk you to Sokka! I'ts…it's not in that way" His face was bright red. _Right._

 _Something is not adding up._ But tonight I will let it slide.

"Well…. We are running late _your highness"_

He smiled and lifted his arm for me to hug him, I complied and walked down with him. Now I felt even more nervous.

As we reached the door, he knocked twice, the music on the salon changing as the guards gently opened the door. My heart was racing fast, I sure need to practice my breath. He looked at me smiling, not letting go off me, the door completely opened while the royal music was being played in the background.

 _Wait._ They're staring at us! My eyes scanned the room searching for Sokka. As we walked towards the table, I couldn't find our friends. I looked to Zuko worried, he looked back and whispered to my ear…

"Relax, they are here, we are going towards them"

This sure was stressing the hell out of me.

* * *

The royal music continued and Suki wasn't here.

"Katara, you told me Suki and Zuko would come together?" I whispered to her.

"Not as a date. He found us in the hall and asked me to leave so he would talk to Suki"

I sighed. Our table was shared with Zuko and neither Zuko or Suki where here. Was I wrong for not taking care of her today? I feel like I'm being played.

The arm in my back was starting to numb, but hey, nothing was going to ruin the surprise, last time the flowers died on the way to the bed and well…even if everything was alright it definitely was not what I was expecting.

As the pathway of all the people blocking our table cleared, I saw them… Toph must have sensed something as she tugged my pants, startling me a bit. I ignored the stupid smirk Zuko had in his face as they approached us. I was in shock with how beautiful Suki looked. I think I stopped breathing for a second.

Zuko faced Suki and bowed a little bit, I quickly ran to the side of the table so I could guide her to sit beside me. As I stretched my hand she smiled… how comforting is that nervous smile she gave me. The attention to us was fading as the people followed Zuko to his chair. She accepted my hand and….oh right the flowers. I awkwardly pulled them form behind me, she grabbed them with her not so free hand, but I couldn't see clearly what else she was grabbing, so I directed her to our places. I think I saw Toph moving from her seat… I will gift her something later.

As we both sat, Zuko began some comforting speech about "Enjoying the night". Suki put the flowers on the table, looking at them blushing. Should I…talk? I'm speechless of her beauty. I don't know how long I've been staring at her cuz just now I see she's staring back, shyly. Man, is hard containing myself around her.

As Zuko finished his speech, he sat and gestured the musicians to resume the music. It was something new it seemed, as all the people talked and cheered to those who stood up to dance. Food was being served and it couldn't have gotten at a better moment! In our table as we were all guests of honor we were allowed to choose a special dish… Of course I chose meat!

Pulling my face out of my plate I inspected the food from my family: Suki choose noodles with chicken, my sister stewed seaweed prunes, Aang some salad with dumplings…so boring and flavorless…and Toph chose meat with rice balls. All of us eating instead of paying attention to the dancing in front of us.

As I finished my plate, I shifted my attention back to my girl, who was currently chatting with Katara. Suki had already finished eating, man, how I adore her. She rivals me in how much and how fast she eats, my sister on the other hand was still eating. Surely there was a way to get her attention so she would dance with me…

"Xcuse me m'aam" I said in my best interpretation of a high class fire nation citizen.

Both girls looked at me confused, a small smirk showing on Suki.

"Would you kindly dance this song with me?" I stretched my hand towards her, bowing in respect.

My sister groaned loudly, _it didn't bother me tho._ She doesn't get our insides jokes, Suki giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Sure sir, just beware of the left feet" She said standing up, grabbing a golden fan she had beside my flowers. I stood up too staring a it, it was really pretty, maybe she brought it today.

As we walked hand to hand at the center of the stage, the music shifted to a more upbeat tone. Shit. I barely remember how to dance slowly and watching my sister and Aang dancing on the cave was not something I humanly could do.

Suki sweetly smiled at me and opened her fan. Her eyes looked lustful and playful, half of her face now covered with her fan. Oh! I get it now. I get on my fighting stance as we both start to go in circles as if we were training back at Kyoshi. Man…it feels like yesterday.

We kept our pace ignoring how small our dancing space had become, laughing and jumping as the beat fastened.

* * *

It really annoyed me not having someone to dance. I was happy to re integrate this old tradition but…. I did not expect him to ask her out to dance. Was it obvious it might happen? Yes. But he doesn't even know how to do it right! And now both are dancing as if 2 sealpeacocks were ready to mate.

I sighed as 2 girls approached me, blocking my view to my friends. Of course they'll try to ask me out to dance. Ugh, the night couldn't be worse. As the girls retired, most of the guests were already paying attention at the chemistry this two irradiated.

"Are you alright my fire lord?"

I'm startled at the sound of my uncle's voice. He posed a hand on my shoulder, shaking it a little bit for me to pay attention, probably at my face.

"I'm not enjoying it as I thought" I said staring at Suki.

She danced, looking so happy and full of life. Her movements were graceful and weightless, almost as if she was an airbender floating on the dance floor. Sokka was _not in synch,_ trying to keep up as the tempo changed again, smiling awkwardly at her. Ugh, my face couldn't hide the disgust, making me frown.

"Zuko…" My uncle said sitting beside me. "You need to control your temper."

"Everything is in control Uncle, don't worry" I replied with a tone that obviously, didn't fool him. 

"Then why you don't get up and dace a little? You can pull out Toph" He gestured towards her with his hand. 

I turned my head to my right side, seeing her munch a bunch of pastries and cookies.

A small laugh escaped my lips as I saw the waitress horrified at her manners "I think she's already busy"

I looked at my left, a familiar figure in a table near us. _Mai._ She looked bored as usual.

"Have you made out your mind?" My uncle asked looking at me and my ex girlfriend.

"Please, excuse me Uncle. Maybe at the end of the night I could answer this" I answered unsure, but thankful the conversation was ending.

I stood up and walked towards her. Nervous was not enough to describe the anxiety I was feeling. Our last break up wasn't friendly at all. Here goes nothing.

Two sets of eyes looked at me curiously.

"Hello friends!" I said breaking the silence.

"Hello Zuko!~" Ty Lee cheered raising her cup. Mai just sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. Nothing new.

"Hi Ty" I said smiling nervously, this gesture did not escape my ex, as she was now smirking, noticing I was nervous.

"What's the pleasure?" My ex said in her monotone voice.

"I would like to take yououttodance"

 _Stupid!_ I sound so stupid! Why was asking her out to a simple dance so hard? Ty Lee eyes grew even bigger, something till today I thought was impossible and looked at Mai excited.

"Sure, why not"

 _That worked?_ I didn't react till she had my hand and we were on the dance floor, dangerously close to my friends.

"Focus, my lord" I heard her sarcasm in her voice as her glare pierced my soul. Man, I forgot how scary she could be sometimes…even if I was attracted to that edge only she could pull off.

The song finally changed from upbeat to a slow…dare to describe… _sexy?_ Not sure, but dancing it with Mai made me feel strangely familiar. As if our bodies connected…

As I turned her around my eye caught how close my friends were dancing with each other… godamnit he still dancing off beat! He's not even embracing properly.

"Are you sure you want to dance with me?" Her voice made me focus on her again, her face vissibly annoyed. 

I looked at her shocked, being a couple for a lot of years made her decipher me so easily. I forced my eyes into hers to ignore this feeling of anger building… Was I jealous?

"Y..yes"

* * *

I have to personally thank Katara after this night is over. This slow song was surely putting the right mood for us. His grip on my waist was firm and yet, it felt as he was always careful of how he handled me. My arms around his neck, being so close in public again didn't felt weird at all. I closed more our space touching his forehead as I closed my eyes, enjoying. I feel his heat in my face and I giggle.

"You look so beautiful tonight" He said snuggling his nose at mine. I opened my eyes as I felt myself blushing again, his eyes were still closed which I secretly thanked. Blushing in front of him was something that still makes me feel so damn girly.

"You're not looking bad either, s _nack"_ I answered in his ear, biting it softly.

His body tensed gripping me harder from my waist. I giggled facing him now, ready to make this night r _eally_ special. I opened my fan and put in front of my face, only letting my eyes show. He smiled at this gesture and stuck out his tongue.

"Where did you buy that one? It fits perfectly with your outfit"

Oh…right. How am I…? Well, it's not a problem if he gifted this as a reward for my work in the palace…I guess?

"Oh, Zuko gave it to me…Is like a reward for my services"

"A _reward? For your services?"_

His tone definetly gave away that he is not pleased at all. I knew this was a dumb idea but… I really like this fan, I think I kinda deserve it.

"Yes, remember I'm his bodyguard?" I try to reason with him.

"Well, why Ty Lee isn't using hers then?" Jealousy in his voice was very clear.

I closed my fan, sighing. "Sokka…please. I'm here with you…for _you"_

His blue eyes still had traces of jealousy and distrust. I wrapped both arms around him again, looking at those charming eyes… I didn't know how much I had missed them till yesterday. He sighed pulling me closer to him.

I know physical display of affection is something normal in the fire nation yet…I felt timid when getting close to his lips. I closed my eyes saving myself from my shame. Why am I even feeling shame?

I retracted myself, hearing a small gasp from him.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk…I'm guessing I fucked it up again" He said as he looked at me with regret

"It's okay, we have all the night to make it right" I said trying to not ruin the mood even more.

"You know what I mean… you look so pretty today, yet…."

"Yet?" I interrupted him as anxiety creeped on my voice and eyes.

His hand cupped my cheek, slowing even more our dancing.

"Yet… I don't think I'm still worth all these amazing details you are doing for me…" He said so so sadly.

"I'm the one who decides if you deserve it or not" I said with determination. I swear his eyes lit up a little bit when I said that.

He got closer and I knew what was going to happen. Yup, official to the rest of the fire nation again. Hopefully, the last time we come out together. Our lips were close but not touching, feeling his warm breath on my face and the smell of his perfume completely intoxicate me with love.

 _Fuck._ I swear I'll break the dumbass who bumped into us ruini…

"I'm sorry..Hey Suki! Sokka!"

Sokka smiled at him and then looked at me, his face puzzled as mine.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" Zuko asked awkwardly, well, socializing was definitely not his forte.

"Yes, thank you for asking, the meat was super great!" Sokka replied a little too excited for the food, making me laugh.

"I see your wannabe warrior did accept the flowers" 

Ughh, that horse faced bitch again. Seriously, she was nice to us only for like 3 days after Zuko's and her broke up. After that her mood got worse towards my warriors and I, as if it was our fault.

"Don't be rude" Zuko reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry, the truth is…" She said as she got close to us, standing in front of me and Sokka. "Sokka, would you dance with me? It's of bad omen if you deny a dance with a maiden"

 _You…got…to…be…fucking…kidding…me._ I looked at Sokka who was shocked as I was, then I looked at Zuko who was lost in the middle of all this combo.

"Uh…Mai? I don't think I'm comfortable" Sokka said grabbing my hand.

If looks could kill I was making sure that title would be to how hard I was beating the shit out of Mai in my mind. Zuko sighed and face palmed himself, embarrassed as we started to gather attention to ourselves.

"Sokka it's kind of tradition to do it" Zuko explained. How convenient…"I'll dance with Suki as you dance with Mai"

Now, I'm not the one in my team to sense or see someones aura, but…Sokka was that upset.

"Fine, the faster we do this the better" He said as he kissed my hand and muttered a low and fast _I love you._ I looked as he took Mai's hand and invited her to dance. I sighed annoyed, looking at my blushing awkward friend and boss.

"So shall we dance?" I said.

* * *

_This was really happening._

We were staring at each other, her hands resting on my shoulders and my hands on her lower back. I thought she would be more uncomfortable but… this doesn't seem wrong. Sokka is an idiot for even letting her go.

"What's on your mind?" She asked me with a smile. I smiled back, my heartbeat relaxing as I admired her lips.

"Nothing, I'm comfortable around you" I said. It was the truth.

"Yeah… me too" She whispers, almost as if embarrased to admit it.

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked, gesturing her with my eyes her hanging fan.

"Oh…yeah, thank you. I dance better with it" She replied with an upbeat voice that melted my heart.

I need her, one last time. I saw her eyes look behind me, as if searching for him… Right. She told me that night. She loves Sokka, she does even if he broke her heart. Maybe if I showed her…

"Zuko what are you…" She whispers with wide eyes.

I grabbed one of her hands from my shoulder and pulled her closer.

"One last time…please…" I whisper back

Her eyes grew bigger, her mouth parted softly as she hold her breath. The slow music was on my side it seemed. She was in shock and it would be really unpolite to just swoon her and kiss her. But…damn this is hard.

"Zuko…I'm sorry I…." She stutters. 

"I know…I know" I inched closer to her lips

"Then why would you asked me for something like that?" I could feel her eyes posing on my mouth.

"If you didn't want it you would have punch me already" I confidently reply. She knew I was right. 

She immediately drew back, blushing, covering her mouth with one hand. Was she flattered or is she really doubting her love towards him? She regained her posture and got close again, her face red from embarrassment. I kept spinning with her, our bodies in synch. I don't want this piece to end.

"I would have punched you but I didn't want to cause a scene" She said smirking. Oh no, that pretty face was going to make me puke words without second thoughts. She sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on the music.

"Suki, I _like you._ More than a friend. I can't hide it anymore." I bluntly said. _Shit._

Her eyes shut wide open, a loud gasp escaping from her mouth. She froze in her place, now dumbly following my slow steps to the music.

"You…I connected with you that day and…" I grabbed my hair, stressed of how _cliché_ my words came out. "And I can treat you better. I fell for you…hard. _And it didn't even felt like that!_ Now everywhere I go or look I can only think about us, praying to have you surrounded in my arms again."

My face felt so painfully hot. Hers was not different as she just looked at me, confused, in shock and…guilty? I couldn't feel my breath and could only focus at how I felt my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Suki I dare say it, fuck it. _I love you."_

Everything happened so fast yet, it felt as if I was in slow motion. I kissed her, not caring for the people around us. My hands were around her cheeks, caressing them. I needed this, if I had to fight him fuck it, we both know who will win anyway.

I could feel how she pushed me away, opening my eyes to realize I was on the floor. _Of course she would shove me, how did I thought she would react to it?_ She was covering her mouth with both hands and I could see her shaking. Her legs started to wobble and I saw Katara running to her side, yelling words I was not processing, as I was only watching her.

Then I felt pain in my face. I covered my face and kicked whatever was above me.

"You fucking traitor!"

That was Sokka. I didn't hide my anger and immediately stood up with fire in my palm.

"Party is over! _"_ I screamed as everybody rushed out of the salon, only our friends, uncle and I standing there.

"Why did you do that?!" A hand touched my arm and I swatted it out of me.

"I don't care who I have to fight, I love Suki and I want to be around her" I said looking straight at the peasant eyes. He was _big mad._

"As if she would ever choose you, stop embarrassing yourself!" His eyes were seeing red. I looked at Suki who was still in shock. That must be a good sign.

"Come and get it then" I said as I threw a fire ball at him.

* * *

_The boys were fighting hand to hand, the water tribe not caring about the flames of the fire lord, drew his boomerang and threw it to him, already strategizing how to pin him down. The avatar stepped in too, moving everything in his power to make them both stop._

_Katara shook Suki, trying to get her out of her shock. Toph kept in line Mai and Ty Lee, the latter confused about the brawl right in front of her._

"So…your ex is fighting for Suki's heart after he invited you to dance?" Ty Lee asked her friend, who just sighed and turned a blind eye to her.

"I guess"

"Wait, what happened between them that made him love Suki? I thought she was always loyal to Sokka?" Toph butted in, frowning at the thought of a love triangle with both of her past love interest, or crushes, as Katara explained her. Sure, she knew the day Sokka went mad, but feigning ignorance gives her time to study the people. 

Suki snapped out of it as she heard her name and love in the same, blinking several times she turned around to scream to the group

"He does NOT love me! He is confused" Her heartbeat racing, unsure of her words.

"Liar!" Toph called, facing her friend with her arms crossed.

"Suki, forget that, the boys are fighting!" Katara urged as she kept shaking Suki.

The warrior looked at the scene in front of her, Aang unable to control Zuko and Iroh doing his best to hold Sokka, both of them failing without the use of their bending. Suki grabbed her chin, thinking how to calm them. Katara looked at her, bitterness in her voice as she spoke

"Well? Are you just going to stand there as they beat the shit out of my brother?"

"I'm trying to _think._ Screaming won't make me think faster Katara!" She shouted at her, anxiety in her voice.

Toph and Katara looked at each other then to Suki. The warriors face became full of determination as she grabbed the lower part of her dress, ripping it to a mid skirt.

"Aw man you didn't have to do that!" Katara spoke looking sad at the fabric on the floor.

Suki ignored her and ran towards Zuko, opening her fan. Aang and Zuko saw her, making them both lower their guard until the fire lord saw how pissed off she looked. _"It seems she never even thought about it"_ Zuko thought preparing his fist to a fight. Suki however, had other plans for him.

Tap… tap.. tap…

Zuko's body fell hard to the floor, his eyes wide at the attack. Sokka saw her and ran towards Zuko, his fists clenched hard as he got closer Suki only rise her arm, stopping him dead with a tap on the shoulder with her fan, making him almost loose his balance.

"Suki let me punch the shit out of him" Sokka said trying once again to pass through her. This time evading her defense.

Tap…tap…tap…

Sokka's body fell dangerously closed to Zuko's, the boys still staring at each other with anger.

"Could both of you explain why the fuck you had the necessity to fight this exact night?!" Suki said almost screaming, hurt at how the situation ended.

All eyes were on her, waiting for the speech to resume. Instead she looked at both of them quietly, placing a shaking hand on her temple.

"Suki I'm sorry" Sokka said in defeat, uneasy of how anxious she was starting to look. Zuko just looked at her, a mixed face of hurt and disappointment.

"Let's just get to our rooms, tomorrow we will discuss this with a clearer mind" Iroh said touching Suki's shoulder, as the girl looked at him he caressed her with reassurance, a small smile on the father of the group. She nodded and walked toward Sokka to help carrying him.

"No." Iroh said stopping her. "Aang will help me with him. You should go" He said looking at her and the only girls left. Katara walked towards her, offering her hand. The kyoshi girl took it and walked fast out of the room, Toph following them closely behind.

Iroh turned to his niece, his face with disappointment, Zuko just closed his eyes and sighted, as Aang carried Sokka's body out of the room. Iroh helped him on his feet.

"You have chosen her it seems" Iroh said whispering to him. Zuko gave him a small smile, with tears dangerously close to falling out of his eyes.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted at the door, with Aang stopping to see what his friend had to say. Zuko looked at him puzzled.

"You and I… _it's over. I never want to be your friend again"_ Sokka continued with pain in his voice.

As Aang helped him out of the room, the fire lord and the dragon of the west stood there, processing the weight of the words of his late friend. _"I fucked this up badly"_ The fire lord thought as his body began to reacto to his commands again.

"You want some tea while we talk? You'll need it so you can rest well"

Zuko only nodded, sitting with his legs close to his chest, burying his head on them. A loud sob filling the quiet room as his uncle went to the kitchen for the tea. The young man cried louder. 

"What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this happened. Next chapter is full of looong conversations and memmories. I wanted to focus on Toph's detective skills and as you can see, the canon is out of the way by this time period. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Save your Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the brawl, Sokka and Aang talk about the events that led to the night. The girls comfort Suki and see her part of the story between her and Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration behind this flashbacks was mostly because it will explain in further chapters how this affects everybody on the gaang. Also some fluff/aangs of Sukka. This episode is a bit smutty so bewareee.

Sokka struggled out of Aangs grip, trying his best to get out of the room to chase after Suki and his sister. As Aang closed the door, he let go of his friend, staring at him.

"Aang, I _need_ to see her!" His voice cracked at the desperation the warrior felt

The monk sighed, denying his plea with his head and gestured him to sit on the bed. Sokka clenched his fist in anger and sat down on the bed with a frown on his face, waiting for further directions from the monk.

"Sokka. Calm down. First, talk to me" He said approaching him with caution. Sokka kept still on the bed, his anger making him shake. Aang sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease the feelings his friend was experiencing.

"What do you want me…to tell you?" he answered facing the wall, tears forming on his eyes, clouding his vision as he desperately tried to not cry in front of his friend.

"What was that?" Aang said with worry on his tone "Why were Zuko and you fighting for Suki?...I mean…why he thought he…" he stuttered, unsure of how to ask properly.

The tears fell on his dark skin, the memories of the night Suki and him talked resurfacing again. Regret and pain mixed as he let the tears flow, denying his own feelings as he shook his head.

"No? No what?" Aang said concerned, seeing Sokka cover his eyes with his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. The silence was interrupted by low sentences repeated by his friend.

" _Keepyourselftogetherkeepyourselftogetherkeepyourselftogether…."_

Aang's worry increased by the state of his friend, thinking of anything that could stop that trance.

"Sokka…you want to talk to Katara?" he asked nervously. 

His friend moved his head saying "no", sniffing and lifting his head from his hands.

"Suki…Suki almost dated Zuko while we were not together" Sokka finally answered, evading Aang's eyes. The monk stared at him with empathy, feeling sorry for the situation.

"Is that all that happened?" Aang tried to act as Sokka's father would, at least for what he knew. After all, he is the oldest in the group. 

"No….this…this was supposed to be our great night and…" He sighed, trembling again.

"Do you want to tell me the full story?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him. 

Sokka finally faced the monk, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He nodded and started shaking, grabbing his boomerang for comfort between his hands.

"It happened after we left the palace…."

* * *

Katara and Toph waited for her to catch some air. When they made it to her room, the kyoshi girl ran towards the bed and buried her face in a pillow, not muting a sound for what they thought, a lot of time. Katara worries increased, pinching Toph. The girl rolled her eyes and replied with the same answer:

"She's still alive, calm down" Toph said with boredom.

A knock on the door made their heads turn, unsure if they should answer it or not. Suki lifted her face and turned to the door: The girls could see how messed her face was, only a bit of run down mascara and lipstick. She stood up and walked towards it, as if nothing had happened.

When she opened she saw Ty Lee with some tea and a nervous smile. Katara looked at Toph confused, then groaned remembering the girl couldn't look at her face. Ty Lee silently waved with her hand as they sat down on the bed.

"Suki…." Katara called her, wanting her to lean on them as friends. 

She sighed, cursing under her breath and looking at her sister in law.

"I know, I owe all of you and explanation" She answered. "I'm not sure if Toph is….suitable for it" she doubted.

"Why? Because I'm 14? C'mon! What do you _think_ I heard all the time when I fought on the arena?" Toph replied annoyed.

"Wait what? You fought on arena's?" Suki said shocked. Toph smiled, always feeling proud when she heard the shock of the people who listened to her story.

"Yeah, but that's not the point here. I want to listen to the story, they're both my friends" Toph said shifting the attention to Suki, as her curiosity was higher than her need to tell the story.

"Right…" Katara answered looking again at Suki. The kyoshi girl sighed harder, taking a small sip of the cup of tea her friend brought her.

"Alright…before I say anything…I'm sorry." She said with regret on her voice, evading the suspicious look of the blue eyes. "It all started the day you left after the rift between the fire and earth nation…."

_The ride to the fire palace was smooth and without trouble, as it always was when their hands twirled together. She had her head rested on his shoulder, relaxing as the air hit her face. His hand around her waist drew small circles, making the moment more intimate._

" _Suki…You know I think we're meant to be together right?" Sokka said to the girl as he kissed her forehead._

" _You really think so? I thought that place was for your meat" She replied jokingly, earning a small smile from his boyfriend._

" _It seems you now share a place with it" He said freeing his hand and lifting her chin._

_A loud "Oogies" was heard as Toph stuck out her tounge, flipping Sokka._

" _Sorry Suki, nothing personal"_

_They laughed as Sokka started a small fight with the earthbender, ending as soon as it started thanks to Suki placing her hand in his. They landed on the palace, Zuko offered a meal as a reward and to commemorate the friendship between the six of them._

"Okay…Yeah, I remember. We ate and then we all went our ways for a while before leaving again…" Toph interrupted crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Toph" The waterbender said with annoyance in her tone.

"Alright"

_Suki and Sokka played on her room, starting with a horsestand to end with him above her, desperately kissing her. Suki tried going all the way before he had to leave, a lost hand traveling his body to grip his manhood._

Katara blushed at the information received, unsure of the point of the story, Suki was completely red in her cheeks, in her mind never crossed the chance of a discussion of her sex life between her sister in law and her boyfriend past wooers.

" _Wait" Sokka stopped kissing her and rolled to her side._

"… _.What's wrong?" Suki said facing him._

_His eyes stared at her with uneasiness, their breaths on the same rhythm. He sat on the bed and offered a hand to her, which she obliged sitting beside him._

" _Is there something wrong?" She repeated, a pitch higher than before. He recognized that tone._

_That was the same tone she talked the day of the Sozins Comet, afraid of both parting their ways to rebuild their cities. Her heart was racing fast and her eyes were a bit more open than normal, focusing all her attention to what he had to said._

_He only sighed, evading her sight. It hurt him seeing her like that, a pain on his chest growing bigger as the time passed. He put a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt, making her worry more._

" _Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She said faster and with a pitch higher. Her hands trembled as she tried to get close to his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists, she looked up to him._

" _Suki" His voice sounded low and sharp. She waited for his words, her worst thoughts coming to life._

" _Suki. I think we should break up."_

"Wait but why? I'm sure you punched him to oblivion. You were obviously going at it" Toph said exasperated. Unable to comprehend the reason.

"Yeah, at the moment the lesson of self-control was my dearest friend" Suki replied with a sad smile.

_She was in shock. Unable to mutter a word in her defense. Her thoughts went from "What went wrong?" to "What I did wrong?"._

" _Why"? Suki said with tears falling on her pale face. Hurt in her eyes. Sokka's eyes fixed themselves to the pain they reflected. He opened his mouth unable to say the truth, closing it instead as he held a breath._

_A silent prayer was held in her head, too proud to beg but too weak to let it die so fast. Her voice went louder then what she had wanted._

" _What went wrong?" She escaped the grip of her soon to be ex. Standing up to feel something and realize she was awake and it was happening. Sokka stared at her, unable to say anything, instead standing up too so they were almost the same height, and closing the distance so she would look up to him._

" _I'm not the same boy Suki. Thanks to you I'm a better person and…someone new." he said with nostalgia._

_Her mind began to spin, wondering if them being alone was the best idea and wishing for someone to interrupt them so they could still be together for a little longer. His hands grabbed hers, trying to comfort her as she cried unable to control herself. The only reason he would want a change in a scenery was because...oh. She finally understood._

" _Sokka…you want to date another girl...right?" She said with her voice loud and shaky, grinding her teeth to muffle her cry. He stared at her unable to confirm her suspicion, that was one of the many reasons he loved her, she was so smart and intuitive._

" _Admit it!" She said lashing out and getting away from him. He sighed and bowed in defeat. In his mind it clearly went smoother, reasoning that they were meant to be together so in the end, she would be there for him as he would be with her._

"… _.Suki…" He said breathless, tears running down his face._

"Why is he crying?! Is he that stupid?" Toph interrupted again, winning a glare from Ty Lee and Katara. Suki laughed wiping away her tears and grabbing the earthbenders hand.

" _I love you Sokka! I_ _ **loved**_ _you!" She said backing away until her back was on the wall. The coldness of the wall was the lest of her worries._

" _And I love you…"he said in a whisper._

" _Liar!" She replied too loud, clenching her fists._

" _Suki… we will be together! It's not forever!" He said trying to get close again._

_She smiled politely, stopping him from getting close. He was confused but smiled back at her. She then laughed loud, as if a weight came of from her shoulders and they were back to normal._

" _Sokka…do whatever you want to do." She finally said, anger on her tone as she directed herself to the bathroom._

" _Suki wait…"he pleaded confused as to her change in attitude._

" _No!" She turned to him again, loath and fury on her eyes, startling him. "It's not only about you Sokka! Am I supposed to wait all my life until you're done whoring around the town?" She said almost screaming at him, not caring if they heard them._

" _Hey! It's not only that! What about my job? I have other responsibilities now Suki! My whole life can't be around you and your wishes!" He replied rising his voice to match hers. Angered at the lack of faith she had in them as a couple._

" _Only that? Way to go Sokka, hope you don't have multiple baby mommys on your idiotic road back to me. I really hope all this admiration and fans are worth it." She said keeping her gaze, not blinking once._

" _You know what Suki? Maybe it is for the best. You don't understand shit of what I have to go through to keep my sprits high and feel worthy of you" He said matching her fury, backing away from her._

" _I'm so sorry for being myself! I hope I don't change the way I am ever to fit your outdated idea of a family. Danm me for teaching something and making you this way" she continued ranting._

" _It's over. We can be friends if it fits your agenda" He said pettily._

_The words froze her, leaving her with her mouth semi-parted. Pain in both hearts filled as the words they exchanged sinked in._

" _My agenda? Says the busy politician?" She replied mocking him, bitterness filling her heart._

" _I will never put you aside." he said, trying to get close to her._

" _Yet, you have chosen a thousand whores to "experience" instead of…"_

_She broke down. Unable to hold longer the thought of both of them were not longer dating and the he will probably settle down with a water tribe girl. Someone with the same ideals and vision of life as his._

_He stepped closer, hugging her. She tried to push him away and he tightened his grip, crying at the turn of the events and pain on his heart, starting to doubt his own decision. He stopped shortly as she submitted him to his knees. Yelping and breathing heavily caused by the pain, she let him go. She faced the window, regaining her composure._

" _Get out."_

_She could feel his blue eyes staring at her. The pain was unberable, not wanting to completely crumble in front of him, she also had to return to her duties as the fire lord bodyguard. She walked towards the mirror and began to paint herself. Sokka stared at her coldness and couldn't leave by his own, caught between backtracking on his decision or crossing the door and probably losing her forever._

" _Well? I have things to do. Get out now!" She screamed looking at him from the mirror. He closed his eyes and began to leave the room in a fast pace._

Toph and Katara were quiet. Reliving the state in which they remembered Sokka as they left, upset but not opening up of what was bugging him until 3 weeks later as a letter from the palace signed by Suki arrived to Aang.

"Then… I made a questionable decision of how to manage the pain…" Suki continued talking, scratching her head.

"Enter Zuko" Ty Lee said completing the statement. Suki looked at her with shame and Ty Lee only smiled at her with empathy, not shaming her for the decision. Katara and Toph were shocked. Toph could feel how heavy Suki's heart was, and was unsure of continuing the chat as she felt Katara's rhythm fasten up.

"What did you do with him?" Katara finally said, a small frown on her face.

_Suki kept focused on guarding Zuko after the gaang had left the palace. Her face was cold as usual with a frown a bit more accentuated then how she would normally look. Ty Lee and Zuko exchanged glances all the day, unsure of why her mood had soured so quickly._

_The girls accompanied him to his room, even guarding as he changed out of his formal attire. He always laughed at the thought of them chattering while he was half naked only covered by a sheer curtain. But today they were awfully quiet, with Ty trying to break the silence only for her to be answered with "mhm" "yeah" oh really?"_

_He finished and walked towards them, ready to dismiss them so they could change their round with other warriors. Today was their free night. Suki's absent eyes made him rethought of only dismissing her, he thought and decided against it._

" _Miss Suki may I have a word with you?" Zuko said dismissing Ty lee with a gesture, which she obliged and left the room. Chirping a loud "Bye!" on her way out._

" _How may I help you?" She asked with concern on her face "Are you still having those nightmares?"_

" _No, thank you for asking. We might as well stop being so formal you know" he said smiling._

" _You started with Miss Suki, my fire lord" She replied smiling._

" _You know I have to do that in front of the other warriors" he said embarrased, his cheeks flushing slightly._

" _C'mon! You and Ty Lee have been together almost all your life" She said grinning. Zuko only smiled wider before making a worried expression. She could feel where this private reunion was going._

" _Are you okay Suki?" He asked, concerned._

_Red lights flashed in her eyes while finding the proper words to dismiss him. After all, he was not at fault of what happened earlier that day._

" _Hey…It's okay." Zuko said and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. This puzzled her, thinking Sokka may have bragged about him finally being free._

" _What?!" She spat, a little edge on her tone. He quickly retired his hand and placed it in his forearm, blushing._

" _I'm sorry, I don't know how to comfort you" Zuko replied. Both of them stood in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of continuing the chat or resume their duties._

" _Don't worry" She smiled at him. Hiding her feelings once more. "It's nothing to fuse about" He eyed her in doubt, pressing the conversation._

" _Hey, I know your expressions by memory now. The face you wore today is a new one, so it must be something serious" He said with a puzzled expresion, not giving up the chat._

_She looked at him but was not…there. How noticeable was that her heart was broken?_

" _…..What did Sokka told you?" She focused on him again and frowned, mad at the thought. Zuko's eyes widened._

" _What? Did Sokka do something again?" Zuko faced palmed himself, groaning. She suddenly realized a line was crossed, her love life was now being discussed with her boss/friend._

" _I…Oh." She only muttered, hiding her face. New to her vulnerability, Zuko got closer and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the couch. She obliged and sat down, not wanting him to see her flushed._

" _Suki, did he…did he tried to…" Zuko said with a serious face, almost using hand signs to gesture a sexual assault. Suki laughed softly as tears streamed down her face, not moving an inch of her makeup._

" _No…he broke up with me" She said turning away. She breathed and started counting to 20 to relax again. Even admitting she was just a stop in the confusing road of dating was embarrassing, not adding she completely gave himself to him, body and soul._

_Zuko's breath stopped. The situation was not what he thought it would be. His mind raced with multiple quotes his uncle may have told him in the past but none applied to this specific situation, heartbreak sucked bad, he could relate a lot to it: Not being able to express it after Mai broke up with him was another thing that made him feel for her. He, howerever, kept in mind to never repeat the phrase he told Sokka the day the watertribe boy confided of his ex girlfriend._

_Physical intimacy was a boundary Suki had limited only to her partner. Adding that not even her warriors saw her cry. A strong warrior showed no vulnerabilities, even less if they were caused by boy trouble. Zuko kneeled beside her, firmly grabbing her hands. The warmth she felt from his touch reminded her that it was happening. She looked at his face and saw his golden eyes filled with…a feeling she could not find the words to describe._

" _I am so sorry Suki…" He muttered softly, barely audible to her. Her contained sobs set free at the warmness of him, crying as hard as when she saw the corpses of her parents. Zuko sat again beside her, opening his arms. Clouded by her tears, she gave consent nodding. He hugged her and pulled her close to his chest. She gave in, crying loudly and uncontrollably._

_He only patted her back, still unsure of how much he should do to comfort her._

"Who would have thought….that day you looked…moodier than usual" Ty Lee said, playing with the tip of her braid with nervousness.

Katara's gaze haven't left Suki's face, intrigued about the whole scenario. Toph was worried at how all of their hearts were beating like crazy raves.

_He stopped patting her and began to rock slowly, trying to soothe her. The shortness of breath as her cries drowned in his robe made her feel… small. The pain was unbearable and not even punching Sokka was enough to ease her._

" _I…fweel..so..stupwid" Suki said unable to speak properly, her small frame shaking. Zuko only hugged her tighter._

" _You're not stupid Suki, you are so smart and strong" Zuko said relating to her helpesness and feeling of "not enough". The question still remained… Why he broke up with her? On the surface they seemed like the perfect couple. Was Sokka's love only…shallow?_

" _I….I need him…." She said sobbing louder, gripping his robe tighter. When she realized how messy her face probably looked she bolted out of his embrace and looked at the clothes: They were, in fact, smeared of white, red and black. Zuko looked at it and then at her, gesturing her to ignore it and grabbing her hands. Her sobs had died down slowly as she just stared at their hands together._

_Zuko saw har messy her face was, and even if she refused at first, he stood up and went to grab a towel so he could clean her up. Warming the water so it would relax her a bit, he came back and with one hand grabbed her head so it would be still. She kept sobbing, her blue eyes looking sad and confused._

" _I…I can do it…" She said trying to grab the towel._

" _I know you can" He replied, smiling. "May I do it just today?"_

_His face gave her a warm feeling again, mixing with the pain her heart was heavy with. She coughed at all the air she grabbed and he resumed wiping the make up off. She calmed down as the warmness touched her eyelids. She closed her eyes and let him continue, even if it images of their fight came back to haunt her._

" _I…I…" she stuttered, again._

" _Yes?" Zuko replied, paying attention a whatever she had her mind on._

_She gulped. The anger of Sokka's voice and his words coming again to her. She thought she had to go trough all of this alone but… how would she if this was something new to her? She liked how he held her so high, how he saw through all her strong façade, letting her guard down and being used to being purely love…again. Or so she thought._

" _I'm so confused" She finally said, after what felt an eternity to speak._

_Zuko sighed as he finished cleaning her face, throwing the towel at a basket nearby. Suki felt the need to pour herself out to his friend…but at the same time something held her back, not wanting to be this vulnerable again. He could feel her doubts and grabbed her hand again._

" _I thought he loved me…" She said barely audible. "He was just saying how he thought we were meant to be together…then…then…" she began again to hyperventilate. He only hugged her close again, hurt at how she looked. His perfume was strong and nice, relaxing her again. She never noticed until this moment that he actually used perfume as a royal._

" _Then… he said we should break up until he found his way back to me again" she finished, a bit of the burden was less on her back._

" _He what?!" Zuko raised his voice in anger. What a fucking dumb reason to break up, he thought. His reaction made her laugh softly again, not expecting anything less._

" _I know… I guess…I thought I would be…you know. The one" She said gesturing with her fingers. The absurdity of her words made her realize she was indeed stupid._

" _He's an ass if that was the reason he broke up with you" Zuko said, temperature raising. Suki noticed and touched his forehead._

" _Do you have a fever?" She said ignoring the conversation and looking at him, he put away her hand and looked at her face, puffy from crying._

" _He is an idiot. He is my friend but so are you and… man. I don't know what to say. His audacity…" he tumbled in his words, unsure how to comfort and not justify the actions of his friend._

_Suki smiled sadly._

" _I just…don't want to know what he does you know?" She said shying away and letting go of Zuko. He only nodded_

" _I will inform you beforehand if they come back to the palace, so you can decide if you want to see them or not" He said seriously, his eyes with determination and promise._

_She smiled, ashamed at how weak she felt at considering his offer. As if he read her mind, Zuko continued talking._

" _You're not weak for not wanting to see him. I get it, you love him so dearly and he…god, Sokka it's sometimes so dumb. I understand how it hurts but hey… it will get better"_

_The reassurance in his words made her feel as if everything would eventually be better. Even if one day they had to cross paths again if the destiny said so. His comforting gaze made her examine his eyes a bit more closely, now his hair had grown and didn't stand in the way by tying it up in a ponytail. His features are easy on the eye and the golden contrasted beautifully with his black hair._

" _I…I should get going" Suki snapped out of the inspection and wobbly stood up, her voice rough._

_Zuko knew how tired crying for hours made one feel. He scooped her and placed her in his bed, making her blush wildly._

" _I can sleep on my own room, I won't kill myself don't worry" She said smiling at him, the blush fading away._

" _You may have trouble sleeping tonight. May as well keep me company while we have insomnia" He said sitting across in the couch._

Katara's frown grew as she listened.

"Is that why you were never here when we visited, you were hiding?" She asked annoyed.

"I was _not_ hiding" Suki replied "He sent me to small rounds where he was sure you were not going to go"

"Well, I missed you too" Katara answered annoyed, a bit of hurt in her voice.

Suki understood how wrong she may have done Katara for ghosting her until she sent that letter to Aang with her regards.

"So…you slept on his bed but not with him to keep you warm, heh?" Toph said grinning, Ty only giggled as she saw Suki blush again.

"Not that day" She confided, her blush only increasing. "That was…later"

Even after all the chaos in the dance, Katara was now way to curious as how the situation even presented itself. Sure, seeing her brother fight with his now close friend was not welcomed, but right now she could use something more…. _normal_ in her life. Something normal highschoolers would go through that doesn't involve death or war. 

"Then? Spit it out!" Ty Lee said not hiding her excitement. Suki grabbed her tea and sip it nervously. Toph eyes widened and she opened her mouth, exactly feeling the rush of blood across Suki's body.

"Damn sweetheart, you got game!" She said laughing. Suki only blushed brighter at Toph's remarks.

"Can…can we have a time out? We really need to change from this clothes" She said bolting for her clothes.

* * *

"Sokka…I don't know what to say because I don't understand your reasoning" Aang said sadly.

"I know I was a fucking idiot Aang, I know it" the hurt and regret in his voice was noticeable.

Aang only patted his back.

"Then I read the letter she sent us and…and…" He blurted angered. Aang only saw him trying to talk but couldn't remember quite well what the letter had said.

"I'm sorry Sokka, can you fill me in on the letter?" Aang asked softly

Sokka nodded and resumed to talk

"Remember that day we were in Ba sing Se? Where we were hanging out with those girls at the restaurant" he waited for a few seconds until Aang answered him back

"Yeah?" The monk said, unsure of the memmory.

_Aang happily read the letter outloud as they heard of Zuko's and Suki's mini adventures at the fire nation. Sokka's new date sat cheerly with them, not noticing the grim face on him. As salutations were giving to each of his teammates, when his named was not mentioned he looked annoyed. Katara stared at him with a frown._

" _Sokka, is there something you want to tell our friendly companion?" She said gesturing the girl who was clueless of the tension between the siblings._

" _Right. She is a Kyoshi Warrior, part of our team too" He said dismissingly, the girl only nodded amazed at team avatar._

" _Are we gonna meet her?" She asked cheerfully, oblivious to his annoyance._

" _I'm not sure, probably not" he bitterly answered, focusing instead on taking her hand._

" _Hey Sokka! Lucky you! Suki said Zuko will come tomorrow afternoon for a visit" Aang said happily until he felt his stare. He rolled his eyes and Toph hit her head on the table, annoyed at the combo._

_Katara noticed the change in his brother's attitude a month ago, but couldn't crack trough him like they were younger. She let it slide until his "friend" left the house._

_The next day Katara woke up to find Sokka on the couch, sleeping loudly. She took this as the opportunity to set clear the air, mad at the rumors of infidelity to her friend. She shook him softly, trying to not startle him. His brother opened his eyes and she noticed he had cried._

" _Sokka, are you okay?" She asked worried, now all the signs were clearly becoming clearer to her. She just needed Sokka to comfirm it._

_He stared at her and shook his head, sitting up to go to his room._

" _Hey, I know something's happening. Why are you with this girl while you date Suki?" she asked with more autority, mad at what he was playing._

" _Right. Judge your dear brother first" He said passing by, not bothering to face her._

" _Sokka…"_

" _Stop it Katara! You're not my mom" He said angered, waking up Toph. She gasped at hearing the harsh word Sokka said, feeling how crushed Katara was._

" _I…You worry me! You're my brother Sokka, I can't ignore that you are changing" Katara said tearfully but fiercely._

" _It's calling growing up, that includes not butting in on other people relationships, I haven't bothered you with Aang in a while" He answered with a pitch lower than usual. The pain was finally lingering and Katara noticed it, but at his change in attitude was not sure how to talk him out of it._

" _Well then Suki is MY friend. She deserves something better than a douchebag like you" She attacked him splashing water on his face. Toph got closer and continued listening, sad at the pair fighting but letting both of them vent._

" _Yeah right, women protect other women" He said drying his face with his tunic and going to his room._

_Katara fumed in the living room, upset and confused at how his brother was acting towards her. She touched her necklace, trying to find comfort on how her mother would have handle it._

" _Are you okay?" a small voice called Katara back to earth._

_Katara turned around to see Toph standing in the hallway, a worried expression behind her bangs. She sniffed, feeling odd at how distanced Sokka seemed from her._

" _Yeah, a siblings fight. I will be okay, they don't last that long" Katara replied smiling, walking towards the kitchen to start up breakfast. Toph followed, keeping her silent company as she started her routine._

_Sokka heard her pain but couldn't dare to go back and apologize to her sister. That would mean admitting his messed up state of mind. He was supposed to feel bliss and excitement at this new chapter of his life but instead, he felt alone and confused, trying to fill the void with the attention of this girl._

"That was the reason you had her with us? Why you didn't talk to me?" Aang interrupted in shock

Sokka sniffed, laughing. "I told you already, it felt weird to me to talk to you about my love life. The most I have talked to was…." His face saddned at the realization, something that didn't went unnoticed to the monk.

"Zuko" He finished, patting his back again. "Then later that day we went out to meet them, Zuko, Katara and I were so immersed in our talk that we didn't notice anything. I'm sorry" He said feeling guilty.

"Is because this happened on the way back home. I never thought Zuko would rather walk than fly with Appa" Sokka replied with a sad smile

_The lights on Ba Sing Se shone beautifully, even more on her ex girlfriend. Suki felt the duty to guard Zuko even out of duty, as they were both undercover. Sokka and Qian were walking arm to arm by their side. Qian continued talking about the food and the stores they came across but Sokka was lost in thoughts, feeling nauseous._

" _Qian? Darling." Sokka interrupted her, as they slowed their walk,stopping. Qian looked at him curiously, then flashed a big smile and screamed of joy._

" _How did you know I wanted to try new jewerly? I won't take too long" Qian said kissing him on the lips, making both Zuko and Suki widen their eyes. Zuko kept looking and Suki immediately turned around._

_Qian ran inside the store and Zuko and Sokka stared at each other awkwardly. Zuko walked towards him, disappointment on his face._

" _I'll keep track of her, she seems to like her diamonds eh?" Zuko said as he entered the store, leaving him alone with Suki. She was now close to the store but far away from them. He stared way too long, making her turn around and face him again after a month without contact._

_He held a breath as he inspected her face. Her soft features highlighted by the lights of the street and the store. Her small and fit frame covered by a simple shirt and pants, flexible enough for her to fight. When he stopped checking her, he realized she was doing the same to him, as her eyes wandered his body and came back to his eyes._

_As if a magnet united them, he walked towards her, not breaking their stare contest. He was now in front of her, again. He was self-conscious of everything, including the sweat forming on his forehead and hands._

" _It's been a long time" She said, not breaking the contact. Her tone ambiguous enought to make him more nervous._

" _Yeah, it was nice of you mentioning me on your letter" The sarcasm came out naturally, not afraid of repercussions at the moment._

" _Your welcome, it came naturally" She replied grinning. That stinged him, but continued he decided to put it aside to continue the talk._

" _Yeah? How have you been?" he asked with a neutral tone, not wanting to seem to into it._

" _Doing better" She replied, sadness on her voice but determination on her eyes. Her dark blue-violet eyes reflected the lights, and for a moment, he imagined how this reunion in another life would have been. He inviting her to the South Pole again, spending time looking at the sky, warming themselves…_

" _I'm glad" He said forcefully. An invisible knot on his throat growing as they kept the contact, making it harder to talk._

" _I see you…" Her eyes for a second teared, but not enough for them to cry. "I see you are doing way better. She is pretty" She finished forcing a smile. He submitted and looked away, feeling shame._

" _Qian"_

_Suki made a deep sigh, moving aside so he wouldn't be directly in front of her._

" _Qian is really pretty" She said with her voice choked in emotion. Her body started to shiver, unable to distinguish between how cold the night was turning and her own emotional pain. Sokka noticed and reached out to her, only to be evaded by her._

" _Sorry, I saw you were shaking" Sokka apologized, searching for her eyes. A silence filled in as they waited for Zuko and Qian to come out. Sokka felt the urge to hug her and kiss her, hoping for another opportunity. He looked up to the moon, who seemed to hide from him too. Time passed and he felt someone staring at him. He turned to Suki again, who followed his movement._

_As they stared again, his head couldn't filter how he felt to save his ass._

" _You are way prettier than her" he said without thinking_

" _But not enough" She quickly replied_

_They got closer as they talked_

" _You don't have to prove anything, there's no competition for you" He said hungrily, trying to show her how much he has missed her._

" _As if that was not the reason we broke up you stupid" She replied playfully, as if nothing had changed_

" _Since you arrived I've been dying to hold you again" He vomited cheekily. She smirked, turning on a switch Sokka hadn't feel._

" _Your eyes are so addictive" She softly bit her lip._

_Their faces were mere inches apart, ignoring the situation they were in._

" _I…I missed you Suki" He confesed grabbing her face, waiting for her approval._

_She shivered at his touch, feeling electricity and nervousness as they slowly got closer. Kissing at this distance was almost inevitable, feeling again, after a long time, stars in his eyes. Suki stopped herself, closing her eyes and turning around. Her scent filled his nostrils and made him run after her. Only to be stopped by another voice._

" _Baby look at what I bought!" Qian hugged him from behind, oblivious to the situation, again._

_Sokka snapped out of his delirium and felt her hands around his torso, not wanting to face her for the rest of the night. He searched for Suki and heard her behind him, a low chit chat happening between Zuko and her._

_He turned around to face Qian, her green eyes filled with glee as she showed her emerald ring. He smiled at her, a bit of guilt at the thought of sending her off for the night. He grabbed her shoulders, ready for him to guide her somewhere else so they could talk but she had other plans._

_He closed his eyes and let himself taste her. Desperately wanting to forget Suki's perfume and taste. His heart only felt heavy, still wanting her old flame. He frowned as he didn't get the reaction he thought, after all, you only need another girl to forget the last one…right? No, she was not another stop on the road, Suki is the destination. Had he realized that or was missing the comfort?_

Aang had his hands on his face, trying his best to not judge him, but as the story unfolded, it was harder not to.

"I know. I was the same as you. Be free to judge me and call me out on it" Sokka said laying on the bed.

"It is wrong on many levels what you were doing" He answered staring at him. "Please continue" he said, still wanting to support him.

_As they arrived at the house, their companions were already sleeping, so Sokka had to show them their rooms._

" _Qian can you… wait for me on our room?" Sokka said awkwardly, feeling as if he buried himself on a deeper hole._

" _Sure! Just like every day" She said winking, waving goodbye to Zuko and Suki. "Nice to meet you fire lord! You too Suki!" She got closer to her, and whispered in her ear "You and him make a great looking couple, both are you are hot!"_

_Sokka saw Suki's face red. Not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. She simple smiled at the girl and waved bye at her, not bothering to answer. Zuko coughed, feeling in the middle of it. Sokka directed him to his room first, so he could have more alone time with Suki. She, however, was not having it._

" _I can find my room, thanks" She said walking toward the end of the hallway. Sokka not wanting to feel possessive, again, let her go alone. He knew she was intelligent and capable of doing it._

_Sokka returned to his room, groaning at the thought of how to break up with Qian. Was it fun being with her? Yes, but enough for him to realize his mistake. As he opened the door he saw the room dimly lighted, confusing him until he saw her in the bed, with only his shirt and her legs briefly closed. He now felt more guilt. Sure, she looked super hot, but he couldn't…wake that up because of the thought of Suki._

_Sokka closed the door nervously, trying to reach the closest candle so they would talk. As he approached it, she slowly opened her legs, giving him a view that two years before, he would have died for it. He stared at her shocked, blushing as he tried to turn on the candle._

" _Hey Sokka I couldn…"_

_As soon as he heard her voice, he knew he was dead. The door opened and closed fast. Startling Qian._

" _Uhm…I…Qian, put your clothes on. We need to talk when I get…get back here" Sokka said fast before going out of the room searching for Suki. It was easy for him as he heard a choked sob. He walked as stealthy as he could, thinking how to apologize._

" _Leave"_

" _You are in a corridor, I cannot leave, and technically, this is my house" he replied_

" _You are…busy" She said unable to face him. Sokka tried to grab her and she pushed him off, falling on his butt._

" _Ouch! Hey that was.."_

" _Rude? I don't care. I told you to leave me alone" Suki interrupted with her nose already red from crying. Sokka new this attitude: she was a pain to deal with in this state._

" _You need a room to sleep, come on, it's right this side" He said standing up, calming himself. He passed by her, trying to open the door, in vain._

" _Shit Katara locked it" He muttered, picking out of his pocket a small metal and picklocking the door. He opened and entered the room to lit the candle. She followed and threw her bag, waiting for him to leave._

_Sokka instead stood with his arms crossed, copying her stance._

" _Leave" she said again._

" _We need to talk Suki" he insisted, his voice low and authoritary_

" _Of what? We…we are done. You don't owe me an explanation" She said as tears dwell on her eyes again, some of them running down her face._

" _Suki…about earlier…I…"_

_Suki lifted her hand and closed her eyes, not wanting to hear what Sokka had to say. She ran a hand on her hair and sighed forcefully, as if she was trying to calm herself._

" _Coming here was a bad idea" She whispered, shaking again._

" _Hey no. It was a brilliant idea like always" Sokka said getting closer again, this time expecting her to fight. Right to his instincts, she tried again to throw him out but caught her mid move, pinning her on the wall nearby._

" _Suki I still love you...I need you" He said looking at her eyes, filled with sadness and confusion._

" _You don't, you however, have her waiting for you in the room, as every other night" She repeated trying to get out of the grip. Sokka pressed himself against her so she could not kick him, making her sob louder._

" _Suki…I haven't…." he said blushing, not breaking the contact from her eyes. This calmed her for a second until she frowned again, finally able to break free throwing him on the bed._

" _I don't want to know Sokka. I don't care. We are not even friends" she said bitterly._

_His face turned from shock to anger._

" _Oh? So now you only have the word to decide if we must break contact altogether?" He replied bitterly too, standing up again to face her._

" _Yes. Just as you did when YOU broke up with me. Now get the fuck out of here" She answered fiercely._

" _You are a fucking liar Suki" Sokka said pinning her again to the wall. She didn't resist and just looked at him. "You want this… you want me again" He continued as he touched her forehead with his, their lips mere centimeters again._

_Suki held a breath, startled of this sudden determination Sokka had. She looked then at his lips, screaming in her mind to stop and have some dignity, while a small part of her wanted to kiss him again._

" _Tell me you don't want me to kiss you and…and I get out" He said slowly brushing his lips against hers, a low moan coming out of his throat as he did it._

" _S…sokka…" she whispered, unable to think clearly._

" _Say it" He demanded, softly kissing the corners of her mouth. He could see how she was melting under his touch, as little moans came out of her as he continued brushing her lips. Suki had her eyes in a gaze that he missed. She was filled of lust and love._

_He let go of her and touched her face, instead of kissing her, he licked her lips, his signal to begin kissing her cheeks. Small, soft kisses, from the corner of her mouth to her neck. He bit softly at it and a moan escaped her, tilting her head. Her own hand caressed his hair, as their breathing began to pick speed._

_He picked her up and carried her to the bed, her face flushed and her eyes slightly open. He could feel the heat on his face and couldn't believe they were together, again. At least for the night. He got on top of her and went for her face, stopping again to see into her eyes._

" _Say it…tell me you want me" He said huskly. Suki placed both arms around his neck, breathing heavily._

" _You talk to much" She finally replied, breathless. Sokka felt as if heaven was back on earth as his mouth slowly met hers. Both of them moaning in the kiss. Their hands working to unfasten his pants as the kiss picked up speed and passion, biting and deepening as they explored their bodies with their hands._

_Sokka broke apart to touch her chest, desiring her. As he did, he watched her reactions, pleased and getting even more lustful as her moans traveled to his ears. He tried to take off her pants, stopped by her hands._

" _Stop…" She barely managed to talk_

" _W..what?" Sokka replied, catching breath._

" _Stop. Don't make this harder for me…I'm begging you" Suki said without much confidence, her eyes closed._

" _I want to be with you Suki. It's not over I…."_

" _Stop. Please Sokka, don't make me beg again" She opened her eyes, feeling tears stream out as his filled with water._

" _Suki…."_

_She kissed him, tears on both of their faces._

" _Save your tears for another day" She whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "Enjoy your decision"_

_Sokka tried his hardest not to cry, standing up to put his pants on and left the room. He was crying the way back, gaining courage to forget her. He opened the door to see Qian waiting with her nightgown._

_He closed the door and ran for her, kissing her and touching her. She only smiled and welcomed him, letting herself naked for him. He felt like shit doing that. He knew that was low. He tried to fill himself with her yet, there was nothing he could do to shake that feeling. Frustation at the realization Suki had really marked him, he laid down beside Qian, who was unimpressed._

" _Are you sure you are into me? I have been waiting all night and you catched up with your friend ad left me here, it's almost daylight." She said annoyed_

" _To be honest, no. I planned to break up with you"_

_He felt pain as she slapped him and quickly gathered her things, ready to leave the house._

" _Qian, wait." He realized how awful he most have sound._

_She stopped and looked at him, waiting for an apology. One that couldn't come out of him. She threw his shoe at him and stormed out of the room, screaming at his incompetence and how "He must be into men" His friends worried faces were the least of his issues, as the only eyes he wanted to see where absent._

"That was the reason then? You…damnit Sokka. How dense can you be?" Aang said with disappointment.

It later hit Aang why the moment Zuko and Suki left again, Sokka was in his room all day. He had cried until he fell asleep.

"That's why when the news broke you were so angry…."

"Because I was a fucking ass to her. Yes. I truly didn't want to believe she moved on but…it didn't seem that imposible. Now with his confession I….fuck. I don't even want to talk about what they did"

Aang only nodded, focusing on the problem.

"Both of you still need to talk. The three of you actually. We are friends. This….this can't break us apart" Aang tried to reason with him.

Sokka sighed, hurt at Zuko's treason.

"I'm sorry Aang. I don't think that's possibly if Zuko said he loved her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be even more...smutty haha. I'm so glad you tune in to read it! See ya next chapter.


	5. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory of Zuko and Suki's night. Also, Gaang reunion after the mess that happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't upload in a long time! College and work are hard. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the continuation of this rollercoaster.

As the girls waited for Suki to come out, Ty Lee and Katara chatted about the dancing they did that night, Ty explaining how Haru and her danced most of the night after Mai went to dance with Zuko, only to be interrupted by the fight.

"Wait, he is an earthbender and didn't stay to fight?" Toph chimed in "Coward"

"No! I send him home. I didn't want more people to see Mai's sadness" Ty responded hurriedly.

Katara grabbed her chin, similar to the way his brother would do when analyzing uncertain situations.

"Do you know when Mai and Zuko broke up?" Katara asked

"Uhm….It was before Zuko went to fight the earth king. She was mad he didn't tell her his problems. For example, he went almost every night to visit his father in jail and didn't tell anyone to escort him!" She answered as she let go of her braid, brushing it.

"And who told Mai?"

"Suki! She followed him a few nights and told her to see if Mai could force some sense into him. Unfortunately, they broke up" She said with a sad gesture.

This raised several red flags in Katara's mind. _"Did she…she made them break up?"_ She didn't want to doubt her almost sister but the situation seemed too sketchy for her.

"Suki cmon! I want to hear your dirty laundry!" Toph yelled, grabbing some cookies Ty ordered for all of them.

"Hey, if you noticed we are bonding today with a sleepover!" Ty Lee exclaimed hugging Toph. The girl blushed and softly pushed the acrobat away from her. Katara smirked and scoffed.

"Well, if you ignore we are literally here to comfort Suki, then yes." She reminded them.

"I know I know, that's what you do in sleepovers! Talk about problems, boys and eat!" She replied sipping her tea.

Suki finally came out of her hiding with her pajama on. Toph laughed at the older girl nervousness, as her heartbeat was through the roof.

"It's okay we don't judge! You were not together when that happened" Toph said.

Suki sat on the floor with the other girls, uncomfortable at Katara's presence. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ she thought, feeling the sweat on her hands.

"Katara, are you sure you are comfortable with…this?" Suki said directing her sight to her. Katara shrugged and smiled.

"You were not together with Sokka, it's okay."

Suki sighed, feeling chocked up in her owns words trying to explain how _that_ night started.

"Alright…"

_Ty Lee, Suki and Zuko sat on the balcony, sipping some tea after having finished their work of the day. The three chatted and laughed at their wars memories, Ty taking the wheel of the conversation until she caught up Suki._

" _We burned the whole house down. They were jerks anyway" She said flipping her tail, a playful smirk on her face as her companions laughed._

_The twilight set on the sky, making the evening more magical. The three just stared at the mix of colors in the sky in awe. Zuko remembered that today was their last day before their mandatory off duty, speaking to remind them so both could enjoy themselves for the rest of the night._

" _Night! See you in two days!" Ty Lee cheerfully said goodbye to her friends, giving a bear hug. She excited the room, leaving them alone._

"Wait it was that day? How come I miss all the good action?" Ty Lee said with a fake frown, smiling.

"Uhr…Is not like I planned it" Suki said blushing. Katara and Toph giggled.

" _Zuko, I wanted to ask if tomorrow I could stay here in the palace" Suki said looking at the sky. Zuko turned to her with a puzzled expression. He remembered how excited she was for tomorrow 2 months ago, even reserving it so she could have her free day._

" _May I ask why?" He simply said_

_Suki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. As she exhaled, her hands went to her headpiece to remove it, distracting herself._

" _Tomorrow was the day I was going to visit Sokka, he had left me a schedule of where he would be" She said in a monotone voice, suppressing her sadness._

" _Oh" That's all he could really say._

_They stared at each other for a while, this time without the awkwardness like the day Suki broke down in front of him. The intimacy that grew between them came from trying to overcome their own heartbreaks._

" _Yeah…." She simply replied. Smiling and walking inside the room. Zuko followed and closed the door, thinking of something to entertain her with to make up for bringing up the subject. Suki waved bye and walked to the door until Zuko stopped her by placing his hand at the door._

" _Yes?" She replied curious._

" _I…well. Do you want to spend some time later here in my room?" Zuko said. He quickly continued talking as Suki smirked and struggled to not laugh. "You… you know how! I wanted to teach you some moves I learned on my life changing trip with Aang" he finished blushing._

" _Fine, I'll come in an hour." She said leaving the room, not giving any more second thoughts._

"Oh yeah, I hope his _moves_ where really good" Toph said dodging a pillow Suki threw at her. "Lucky me I ca all your moves" she replied laughing.

_Suki felt a bit nervous at spending the night in a sleepover with his friend. Sure, if she was on duty it wouldn't look so weird, but as she walked towards the door she couldn't help but think the situation might become a bit more prone to be misunderstood. She bowed to her warriors before entering the room, not bothering to knock first._

_The room was empty, puzzling her. She entered as her warriors looked at her suspiciously. Closing the door she threw her bag and searched for him, panic setting as she didn't find him in the room. She was about to scream at her teammates until she turned around and saw a portrait tilted._

_She got closer and examined it, it was really big. It had two dragons flying with bright colors in the sky. One of her favorites, really pretty to her taste. She tried to rearrange it until she discovered it led to a secret corridor. She went for her bag and picked her fans, ready to fight. She walked guiding herself with her hand placed at the wall until her eyes got used to the darkness._

_A small crack of light was by the other side of the wall, she walked towards it and opened stealthily, as to not be caught. As she entered the room she realized it was hers. Confused, she closed the door and dropped her bag, startling him._

" _Hey! I was beginning to stretch" Zuko said rising up from the floor. The view was something unexpected at first. She forgot Zuko used to train without a shirt on. Even if he wasn't the first boy she saw shirtless, he sure was…handsome._

" _What was that?" She asked, her hand pointing at the secret door._

" _Something Azula and I used to play with" He said dismissingly, still stretching. "I knew you would follow it, so congratulations!"_

_She laughed, ignoring the fact that he could, at any moment, just go to any room and barge in without any consequence._

"What?" Katara said shocked. Ty Lee and Toph laughed. "Wait, Was I the only one that didn't know?"

"Well, you can't blame me. I inspect everything" Toph said.

"You never asked me" Ty Lee replied too with a bubbly smile.

_She put down her bag and pulled out her bandages, starting to unwrap them. Zuko's hand stopped her from continuing._

" _We won't punch, don't worry. Stretch first and then we start" He said smiling, a hint of excitement behind his golden eyes._

"I can confirm Zuko looks really good shirtless" A dreamy Ty said as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

"I…Well…"Katara blushed, not wanting to admit that she at times couldn't take her eyes off Zuko's torso.

"Right" Toph said giggling.

_Zuko and Suki danced around each other, repeating most of the choreography he did with the Avatar. Hours passed as the two enjoyed the training. Suki continued dancing alone, focused on her form and the flow of the movements, grateful of the opportunity to learn, even if she couldn't firebend. She stopped when she saw Zuko just standing there._

" _Am I doing it wrong?" She asked humbly, eager to learn and improve. Zuko blinked a few times and denied with his head._

" _I was checking your form. You got it really quick! Now…it's time for me to show you how my uncle taught me" She sat on the floor and watched Zuko._

_Dancing was something you have to have been gifted for it to be amazing, in his case, Zuko was a pro at it. She could feel her temperature rising as she followed every move, inspecting his torso and arms. Suki felt she was way too focused on him, as a strange feeling rose inside her._

_Zuko noticed how her attention shifted and stopped, stretching his hand so she would repeat it. She took it and the warmness of his skin increased the feeling. The fire lord could feel it too, as evidenced in his blushing face. Now standing up, both of them didn't let go of the touch._

_Suki got closer, looking at his mysterious charming eyes, slowly closing her own. Their lips touched naturally, without any rush. He gripped her hand tighter. He exhaled a holding breath and reached for her head, deepening the kiss._

_The comfort she felt was something she desired a long time. She let go of his hand to put both of them on his neck, guiding him to the sofa nearby. Their kissing continued slowly, savoring each other for the first time, the sound of their lips filling the room. She laid below him as they laid on the sofa, his warm body above her connecting the missing dots of the feeling she couldn't describe before._

_Lust._

_She felt the attraction and didn't realized it until tonight. His tongue licking softly her lips, opening a bit more her mouth to him as they fought for dominance. They pulled apart for air, both of them breathing heavily, their faces blushed and eyes locking. She let go off his neck to touch his chest, making him blush more._

" _You are hot" She said breaking the silence, touching him. He blushed and smiled shyly._

" _You look sexy fighting" He replied, tempting his luck as his hands started trailing down to her pants, playing with the buttons but not intending to pull them off. She held a breath, waiting for him to continue._

' _What am I doing?' She thought as her hormones controlled her movements, the restraint and self-control already out of her body. The scar of the lighting turned her on for some reason, pinching it a bit to get his attention. He smiled and went for her neck, kissing it and sucking it roughly as his hands unbuttoned her pants._

"Wait. Do you really need all these details?" Suki said guiltily, playing with her fingers.

"Yes we need them!" Ty exclaimed speaking for her and Toph. "That way we can compare our experiences"

"Not fair! I haven't had any" Toph said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry you don't miss too much" Katara said blushing, playing with her hair.

"That's because you don't do anything" Toph answered back smirking, knowing well that at times they all forgot she could see and feel _everything._

"As Ty was saying" Katara resumed "We would like to know the details, but if you don't feel comfortable to tell them we won't pressure you" she said to Ty and Toph disappointment.

Both of the girls made Suki sweet puppy faces, making her laugh of embarrassment.

"Alright but…urg… don't judge. It's not happening ever again" She said blushing, looking at the floor.

_She was already pantyless when her conscience came back to her. Her legs were spread open as his face was between them, making her moan and at times, roughly pull his hair. This felt new and foreign to her, so she didn't know how to control herself. She was close to letting herself go, rising her voice as he kept the same pace. His hands went to squeeze her breasts._

_Her breath was shaky and at times it felt as if she was chocking, turning him on more. He stopped and kissed his way to her belly, ripping her shirt to look at her body._

" _H..hey…" Suki said panting, upset at losing her shirt._

" _I'll get you a new one" He answered, panting too. He smiled and put a hand to her neck, asking her with a look if they would go through it. Suki thought about it, smiling in approval. He squeezed her neck slow at first, kissing her cheek and ear. A slow moan came out of her, as he rubbed his pelvis against hers._

_He removed his pants and pulled out his member. The awkwardness of the situation prompt her to kiss him again. They didn't bother to move to the bed, the sofa was just right for them. He let go of her neck and placed his hands on her waist, playing with her entrance. Her heartbeat suddenly froze, as the movement reminded her of him._

_She stopped kissing him and laid down, a pained look on her face. Zuko stared at her worried at doing something wrong, removing his hands from her waist. Still with her eyes closed, she tried to grab his hands to feel his warmness. He helped her and grabbed them, as he saw tears sliding down her face. He pulled her up from the sofa and hugged her. She broke again._

" _I…I'm so sorry" Suki said crying loudly._

All of their faces were the color of the walls, showing a variety of expressions. Suki had her eyes closed the whole time, at times struggling to continue her sexual adventure. Toph mouth was hanging down open, feeling oddly envious of the action the older girl had. Ty Lee had a big smile, her eyes lustful and proud of his friend. Katara was completely mortified, thought, she would never admit she would try that later with Aang.

"Why did you cry?" Toph asked breaking the odd silence.

Suki refused to open her eyes, still staring at the floor.

"Because everything I did was to forget Sokka. When I realized it the momentary pleasure turned into guilt…that new clarity and attraction I felt…dissipated into thin air." She said almost whispering.

"You mean to tell me in the south pole they don't go south on girls?" Ty Lee said shocked, missing the point of the reunion at her bedroom. Suki opened her eyes and felt almost as if her skin was burning, trying to evade at every cost Katara's stare.

"Yeah? What's with that? Confirm or deny" Toph said placing a hand on the floor.

"I… I will _NOT_ talk about Sokka in front of Katara. I refuse to let her imagine that sight" Suki said angrily glaring at Ty Lee for bringing the subject, receiving an apology look from her.

"I have already imagine it" Katara said gagging. Toph laughed and kept her hand on the floor.

"Well?" The girl said.

"You are a….I…" Suki felt cornered, looking at Katara for help. Instead she looked at her with curiosity and pity, waiting for her answer.

"No" Suki said, hiding her face in her hands.

Toph laughed like a maniac, before screaming "L I A R!"

Katara's face went pale, Ty Lee got excited and begged her for details while Toph continued laughing.

"Oh man, I sure will blackmail Sokka with this" Toph said laughing until Suki got a hit in with a cookie. "Ouch what the hell?" She replied grabbing the cookie to eat it.

"Don't" Suki demanded.

"Fine, let's continue before Katara passes out" Toph said gesturing to her.

"I'm so sorry Katara" Suki said before continuing her story.

_Zuko rocked her back and fort, trying to ease her a bit more. As her crying intensified, he picked her up and wrapped her in the sheets. She continued sobbing, looking at him while he put back on his pants._

" _Stay"_

_Zuko barely heard her as she looked at him, her sad eyes always were contagious to him. He laid down with her, hugging her. She continued crying, mouthing sorry's whenever she caught her air again. He stroke her hair, waiting for her to talk about it._

" _It's okay, you don't have to apologize" He said trying to ease her._

" _I hate him" She said angry. "I…I can't move on while he…he already…"_

" _Let it out, we don't judge in our circle remember?" he reassuringly told her._

" _He already fucked somebody else, I saw him before he started." She said chocking in her words._

Katara gasped loudly, covering her mouth.

"Qian right? I knew I should have…"

"You did right" Suki interrupted her. "We were not together and…" She glanced at her sadly.

Katara sighed, feeling sad for Suki and disappointed at his brother, feeling as if she had done something earlier she might have stopped all the events that unfolded later.

" _Look at me" Zuko said placing a hand under her chin, tilting it. "Breathe"_

_She followed his instructions, taking a deep breath before exhaling. Looking at him as she did it._

" _Feeling better?" He whispered. She only nodded and rested her head on his chest, feeling light headed and sleepy hearing his heartbeat. He continued to stoke her hair._

" _Thanks Zuko" She said sleepily, feeling safe in their circle of trust._

" _Anytime Suki" He replied looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep._

"Wow…really? That was the big night?" Ty Lee said a bit disappointed, waiting for more action.

"Hey, it's not like this scenario caused a shit storm earlier am I right?" Suki replied sarcastically, anxiety showing at the problem she made.

"It's okay Suki" Katara got closer to her, trying to hug her for comfort. Suki smiled but evaded her eyes, still feeling guilty.

"I can't help to feel…It was a dumb idea from the beginning" The warrior said, holding back tears.

Katara continued to hug her, caressing her back. Ty Lee joined in the hug, grabbing along Toph to make it a group. Feeling all the positivity and reassurance the girls gave her, Suki's heart began aching. She did her best to hide it, receiving a punch from Toph in her arm.

"Ow!" She yelped, teardrops falling from her face.

"It's okay, you can cry now" Toph replied, getting closer to hug her.

Almost as if wanting an excuse to cry, Suki finally broke down, sobbing a bit louder than she had wanted to. The three just hug her harder, comforting her the best they could.

Katara still had a bit of doubt in her… Why was Suki so invested in what Zuko did or didn't do before breaking up with Sokka? She later would ask her the reason, as involving Ty Lee and Toph didn't seem fair, as much as Toph could sense when somebody lied.

* * *

Sunlight caressed his eyes, annoying him more than it normally would do, as it hit the scarred part of his face. He opened and saw his uncle peacefully sleeping on the sofa. The pain in his jaw reminded him the brawl that took place the night before, exhaling heavily. " _Great way to throw away the only group of friend you have"_ He thought, standing up stealthily, not wanting to disturb his uncle.

He showered and put on his clothes, carefully styling his hair so it could hide the bruise. Who was he kidding? At one point it would become visible. He let his hair to freely frame his fame, walking towards the door to start the day and try his best to apologize to the group.

"Zuko, we need to talk about yesterday"

Zuko stood still at the sound of his uncle's voice, a bit nervous at the interrogation he was sure to go through. He turned around and got closer to him, not wanting to be rude again. He got on his knees and bowed, feeling regretful.

"I'm sorry I…"

Iroh's finger tapped his shoulder, interrupting him. He looked up and saw him smiling, gesturing to sit beside him. He obliged with his face still mortified, unsure of the reputation and vision his uncle now had of him.

"I forgive you" He said, placing his hand above Zuko's. "We still need to figure out what are you feeling towards Suki, to finally act as you should"

Zuko looked to the floor, unsure of how he felt towards her. He knew it was a lost case, he knew it when he confessed to her. Still a part of him didn't want to let go of her, seeing all her amazing qualities and adorable way to love. He sighed, sure of the future and hurt for admitting it.

"I love her" He replied confidently, still looking at the floor "But she is in love with Sokka and I have to accept that" he said looking at his uncle, who had all his focus on his words.

"She told you that?" His uncle asked

"No…but she pushed me off when I kissed her" Zuko replied bumed, not wanting to dwell again on his feelings for her. Iroh only chuckled.

"When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, "What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?. Zuko… talk with both of them. Love can be everywhere and in anyone…it could be in a friend or a lover." He concluded, passing him a paper.

Zuko opened and read it…. _"Meeting scheduled with team Avatar to discuss urgent matters, be on time"_ He realized now that the important matters where restoring the relationship. He smiled and hugged his uncle, grateful for still trying to help him. He stood up and went to the door to be on time for the meeting.

"Thank you Uncle" He said bowing before leaving, feeling truly happy since team Avatar came. He went out and saw Suki and Ty Lee waiting for him. He felt terrible for how sour the night before turned out and seeing Suki evade his gaze didn't help. Ty Lee tried to fill the silence reminding him of his duties in vain, as he was too fixated in the pained expression on the leader.

The trio walked to the meeting room, Zuko aware that talking with everybody as a moderator would not be a very good idea. He trusted his uncle and his ways of viewing life, so he hoped for the best as they reached the meeting room. Opening the door he saw Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka already sitted. As soon as the water tribe boy and firelord locked eyes, the adrenaline rushed through their bodies and tension filled the room as Sokka stood up.

Suki trying to ease the tension stood in front of Zuko, glaring at him. Sokka looked at her and then to him, sitting again. Ty Lee closed the doors and locked them, catching up to Suki and Zuko who where at the head of the table. As the kyoshi warriors stood at his sides, Zuko gestured Suki to sit, confusing her.

"The reunion today is to discuss the events that unfolded the night before and fix them" He said with authority, directing himself to Sokka.

Suki's face was in panic looking at Sokka as he stood up again, his face full of hate.

"I hope you're not expecting an apology for that" He said walking towards him. Aang and Suki got in the way to hold him down, stopping to look at Suki. "I'm not apologizing" He said looking upset at her.

"Sokka…We should try to fix…all of this" Suki replied grabbing his hand. They stared at each other until Toph coughed, Sokka resuming his chair with Suki by his side now.

"Shall we start this? Toph, I would like you to help me see if somebody is lying" Zuko instructed, which Toph, happy to have something juicy, agreed standing up, focusing on Suki, Sokka and Zuko.

Sokka was the first to talk.

"Why did you do that?" He asked still angered, knowing well the answer.

"Because I love her" Zuko said confidently, not shying away from the intimidating gaze. "But I don't want my feelings for her ruin all our friendship"

Suki had her face buried in her arms, mentally kicking herself for creating this situation. Toph put a thumbs up to Sokka, indicating he was telling the truth.

"Now…I wanted to ask Suki how she felt about me" Zuko said a little less confident.

Suki bolted up from her arms and looked at Sokka, who was waiting for her to answer. His blue eyes had fear on them, afraid of her answer. She looked at Zuko who was too, waiting for her answer.

"What?" She asked again, dumbfounded at the question.

"Suki, do you have any romantic feelings towards me?" Zuko said more directly, waiting to die internally forever or have a bit of hope in the future.

She was in shock, unsure of how she felt towards Zuko. Sure, she saw him as a good friend and couldn't deny how attracted she was to him. But love? Her heart belonged to Sokka, and trying to flip the page would end in her throwing away her life...at least her dreamed one.

"I..." She stuttered, Sokka's eyes dropping at the hesitation she was showing "I don't love you Zuko. I'm sorry"

Toph waited seconds before putting a thumbs up, Sokka's body relaxing. Zuko's eyes looked at her hurt for a moment, before focusing in Sokka.

"Sokka. I'm sorry I tried something with Suki. I thought we had something else" He apologized. Toph again lifted her thumb in approval.

Sokka was now the one taking a long time to answer. He was blinded again by that darkening that revived whenever something seriously messed up happened at him. The first time it showed was after killing a man for the first time, now, it seemed to be at the fear of losing Suki. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sincerity Zuko was offering to him. Still... the fog didn't seem to dissapear, clouding more and more as he thought of the day the news said they were dating. He was not dumb, he could see Suki was attracted to Zuko, who wouldn't? He was handsome and he was gentle, a perfect replacement.

"Sokka?" He heard his sister's voice, ignoring it as he dwelled on his own emotions. It was the first time Suki saw him like this, looking at Katara confused and worried. Suki touched him and whispered to him, trying to make him answer. He could hear Suki's voice too, and that increased the pain he already felt of them fooling around. It was unfair of him to hold her to such high standards when he toyed around too, his worst sin having Qian on the house.

Toph was getting worried as Sokka's heartbeat slowed down. It was a rollecoaster reading the three young adults, Sokka winning in the category. She sensed him like this the day he screamed till he had a sore throath. Something was off... he _was off._ She couldn't exactly put a finger on it, but letting know Suki a heads up would maybe help him.

"Suki...He's acting the same way when he heard you and Zuko had sex" She said, feeling for a moment how Suki's heartbeat stopped and resumed.

Suki was about to talk until Sokka interrupted her, his voice flat and devious of any emotion.

"Why would you say that Toph?"

Suki looked at him cautiously, as he still had his eyes closed. Zuko talked again, putting two and two together to help Sokka feel better.

"Please tell me Sokka" Zuko said. "What happened that day?"

Sokka opened his eyes, tears slipping out as he tried to clean them fast. He still was clouded and felt light headed as the darkening continued to blind him.

"You don't have a fucking idea how...how..." Sokka said looking at him frowning, standing up.

"Enlighten me please" Zuko replaid approaching him, looking at him with concern. The two boys stared for minutes, tension high in the room. Sokka finally began to speak.

"You made this fucking dark cloud rise again inside of me" He said in a monotone voice, not letting Zuko know if he was sad, upsed or mad at him. Zuko brainstormed fast, remembering reading something about this type of expression before. Then it hitted him, making him do a small gasp.

Sokka was losing himself... _He was slipping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, the darkening is a concept I saw in the video game "Corpse Party" and decided to put a twist on it. From now on, there will be some heavy topics. I will put some TW and where to stop reading.  
> Have a wonderful weekend!


	6. Nothing Breaks Like a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Uncle Iroh have a heart to heart. Suki witnesses for the first time Sokka's disease and her relationship with Katara continues to thin out.

Zuko looked at Suki, who was in shock at the revelation. _"What kind of darkness is he referring to?"_ She thought with sweat coming down her forehead, her headpiece, for the first time, felt heavy and a burden.

"Sokka, we are here for you" Her sister talked while scooting closer, grabbing his hands. "Relax"

" _I can't…can't feel anything"_ Sokka said with a flat tone, looking at Katara.

Toph could feel how his heart rate was slow and heavy, as if it was physically in pain by something. She walked towards Iroh, who just looked at the situation.

"I think we need to intervene" Toph said unsure, for the first time. Iroh patted her head, trying to calm down the girl, even if he knew that Sokka was in big trouble.

Zuko approached Sokka again and he turned to his direction, one hand ready to unsheathe his boomerang, Zuko stopped and Suki quickly got in front of him with her shield already out.

"Sokka….we need to calm down first" Suki talked to him firm.

"Please Suki, move out" He replied pushing Katara aside again. The later got annoyed and got her water out of the pouch, grabbing the hand close to his weapon.

"Suki said stop Sokka. We need to talk c _almly._ Sit down"

"You're not my…"

Iroh coughed, the 4 only noticing he was by the side watching everything escalate.

"Sokka, may I talk to you in private?" Iroh said firmly enough to gain his trust

"You can't convince me a _gain_ your niece is all rainbows and flowers" Sokka pettily replied, a smirk replacing his serious face.

"I won't, I want to talk about that sympthom you said earlier" He said placing a hand on the water tribe boy. He looked surprised but nod in affirmation, making Katara drop her grasp on him. As Iroh signaled the way they would both walk and the doors closed, Katara and Aang turned their focus on Suki and Zuko, yearning another explanation from them.

" _Are you sure you don't have any feelings?_ You're too close to protect him" Katara said to Suki.

Suki put away her shield with an annoyed face towards her sister in law.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm doing my job protecting the fire lord" Suki replied sarcastically, looking at her with suspicion.

Toph kept reading the heartbeats of Suki, Zuko and now she added Katara, waiting for someone to lie.

"Did you omit something in your Storytime?" Katara accused, putting a finger on the warriors shoulder.

This made her piss off even more, feeling exposed and betrayed at the attitude she was taking.

"I didn't. But sure you did. What happened that day the rumor got to you on the road? Why you didn't send me a letter to inform me of that?" She answered also putting a finger on the waterbender, angering her.

"Excuse me I didn't took time from helping fix my brother's heartbreak to tell you that your fascinating stories of sleeping around with the fire lord where in the first page…."

Suki's face dropped at disappointment before frowning, closing her fists.

"Katara your brother is not a saint either, let's just drop this issue…"

"Why? Afraid your love story is going to go out the window if Zuko knows?" She replied with a sarcastic smile, waiting for a reaction.

"Katara…" Aang tried to intervene reaching for her hand, which she denied, looking behind her to face him.

"What? Are we really cutting some slack on her? Yes, relationships don't a _lways_ work, and even I that tend to talk about hope and dreams _knows that._ She is free to sleep around being single, what she is not allowed is to keep playing with both boys hearts! _Our friends!"_ She replied angered, her voice raising louder and louder as she spoke.

"As for you, I'm glad you have the whole fire nation experience as your friend" She said pulling both arms to signal Ty Lee "Might have recommended you. The moment this issue became a f _amily_ issue, just like today, is when I'm stepping in, telling you that if you could have at least have the _decency_ to try to fuck someo…."

A slap echoed the room. The anger on her expression was intensified by her makeup and the colored burning sensation on her cheeks couldn't hid behind the white paint. Katara looked at her shocked but ready to fight, opening her pouch again.

Suki was trembling, opening her shield and fan to fight her. She didn't care at the moment they were friends, this was a personal attack. Before Katara could attack Toph broke the floor immobilizing both of them.

"Both of you will be interrogated by me" Toph said angered. "No lies, I can feel everything"

Suki looked more upset than angered while Katara was fuming.

"Katara, what's your problem with Suki?" Aang asked calmly, patting Toph in the back to thank her for the intervention. Zuko and Ty Lee got close to them too.

"I would have finished explaining if she didn't slap me at the face as if I was a little girl" Katara answered still fuming, shooting a dirty look to Suki, which kept staring at her.

"Your problem is that I was with your friend and your brother, mind you, _not at the same time_ and definitely not with the same intentions?" Suki mockingly asked.

"They're not toys Suki!" Katara screamed at her, wailing but failing to get out of Tophs grip.

"I know! They are my friends too you know!" She shot back with a bit of sadness in her face.

"Everyone will pull away from you if you keep this! How dare…"

"Katara enough!" Aang raised his voice to her, which made her stare at him angry too. "Suki is our friend too"

"And this whole…. _issue a_ s you might refer to, was an idea to clean everything and stop this one sided crush" Zuko stepped in, looking at both girls.

"So this was your idea?" Katara asked confused

"No. Uncle's. But neither Suki or I knew this… condition Sokka has." Zuko replied concerned

Suki exhaled worried. She felt guilty about it, but it was a line both of them never thought they would cross. She looked at him puzzled, for an instant remembering the kiss they shared at the dinner, and her stomach felt weak.

Toph noticed this and looked at both of them, she was never wrong.

"Suki" Toph calmly talked to her, pulling her out of her imagination for a second.

"Yes?" she replied mentally exhausted.

"Are you sure that crush was only one sided?"

All eyes were on her again. Sure, days later after their sexual encounter she fantasized about him, but she could not totally replace her feeling for Sokka.

"What do you mean?" Suki replied, squinting her eyes.

"You have _never_ had a crush on Zuko?" Toph rephrased her question. This made Suki's heart beat like crazy. _"So she did used to like him"_ Toph thought, smiling to herself.

"I…yes. I told you. Just when Sokka and I had broke up" Suki replied blushing again, feeling guilty.

"So, if we had not come back here, would you date Zuko?" Toph pressed the issue, interrogating her so she could get to the bottom of the issue.

Suki felt cold for a moment, her heart stopping at the consideration. She thought " _I mean… I never thought I would made it that far without Sokka…"_ and her eyes went from Toph to Zuko, his eyes and mouth slightly open, with a bit of hope in them, perhaps.

_"Would that be love?"_ Suki thought looking at the fire lord. She couldn't help to imagine a bit of it, sure, they spend all day together and even got to form a close bond by it. But… love? Maybe infatuation.

"Suki" Katara asked, her tone still showing disdain and anger.

"Right…I…" Suki stuttered "I'm not entirely sure" She said dropping her head, blushing. Zuko gasped a bit loud to everyone's comfort. He quickly regained his posture, blushing and turning away.

"So, that's the issue. Is not them, they have made up their mind" Toph said getting closer to the group and letting both girls go. "You Suki, need to clear your mind…without a boy in sight" She clarified smiling at Zuko.

"But I love Sokka." Suki said naturally, not an once of doubt in her voice.

"Right" Aang replied, hesitating a bit. "Suki, I know what happened…that night" He said scooting closer to her. Suki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Sokka told me…" Zuko sighed as Aang spoke, turning away from the group. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to try…try it with Zuko. Sokka would understand it too" He finished with a sad smile.

Suki looked at him in disbelief. Then took time to look at everyone: Katara was almost murdering her with her eyes, Ty Lee looked down with sadness, Zuko was completely turned away from them, Aang looked at her with precaution and Toph kept focused in her thoughts.

"I'm going to look for Sokka and general Iroh" Suki said, clutching for her dear life her war fan. As she opened the door, she turned around to look at Katara, who kept the stare. Without thinking, she spoke:

"For good or for worse, _I love him and I am with him._ Do not reflect your own issues into mine" Suki said as Katara's mouth dropped shocked. Aang looked at her in panic, waiting for an answer. Nothing seemed to come out of her and Suki took that as a cue to leave the room.

The people left in the room where shocked. Aang's panic grew remembering the Ember Island play about them, walking towards Katara and grabbing both of her hands.

"Sweety, why did Suki said that?" Aang tried to clear his mind before addressing Zuko again.

"I…I don't know sweety." Katara said breathless.

" _Lie.."_ The blind blandit whispered to herself. Toph wasn't needed for everyone to notice Katara wasn't being honest with herself.

Aang's sensible ears still, caught Tophs small whisper. This struck him like a lightning bolt, even wanting to grab his chest. He inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"So Zuko…What are you going to do now?" The avatar asked, ignoring his own heart ache at something that both tried to hide.

* * *

Iroh guided Sokka towards the turtle duck pond, his mind feeling it fitted the watertribe boy as it used to with his niece in his early days. He sat down by the tree and raised a hand to his side, inviting him to sit down. Sokka obliged without much emotion or consciousness, just emptily staring at the pond.

"Son, I know you are feeling distraught and angered. I hope looking at the turtleducks helps you soothe your soul a little bit." He said while ordering tea for both of them.

Sokka laughed at his words, his eyes still empty and unfocused. "Back at the South Pole those turtleducks would make a good soup" he replied, smiling to himself.

Iroh searched for the specific turtleducks Sokka was referring to. As he trailed them with his eyes, he noticed the ducks were, in fact, a couple. He smiled and grabbed the cup of tea they ahd just brought, heating it.

"Sokka, do you want some tea?" He said offering it. Sokka turned to him and grabbed the cup, chugging it. "Well, it seems you were thirsty" He heartly laughed, while Sokka continued to look at the pond.

"Isn't life an irony? I'm sitting with my ex friend wise uncle who might change my opinion about him" He exclaimed, crouching and putting closer his legs towards his chest.

Iroh looked at him sadly, figuring how to instruct him and not loose him as they have lost Azula. Without doubt, that was the second time in his life he felt he failed, many nights he thought that maybe, he could have saved her life. After all, everybody needs love, one way or another.

"I know the pain you are feeling right now. Not even with the North Pole princess you were this lost in yourself" Iroh replied, serving more tea.

Sokka's eyes came back to life after hearing about Yue. A year has passed since she left the world. With his hand in an uncontrollable tremble, he sipped a bit of tea, feeling again fresh tears in his eyes and face.

"Some wounds might last decades before hurting a little bit less. Letting Suki take her own road after wanting to find yourself might feel like a fatal mistake, as the day you saw the princess give her life to the moon spirit, refusing you." Iroh continued as Sokka continued sipping his tea, looking at the pond.

"Right…." Sokka whispered, still looking at the turtleducks.

"But you see, those turtleducks you are so interested in…have been swimming around each other for years. Love came to them as easily as yours to Suki. For a moment, someone tried to grab that one to adopt it, as if was incredibly sick and Zuko rather let it got to someone who might pamper it, but, incredibly, it came back here. Since that moment, they have never let go. And as you look at that corner…" Iroh said pointing a small cave. "They soon will have a family".

Family…family is what he had missed all this time in the road, but never made him feel homesick as his friend and girlfriend turned into one.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much?" Sokka thought out loud, his tears flowing.

"Because at first you felt unhappy. Sadly, for you to comprehend and understand that, in fact, your time spent by Suki's side was happiness after all, it took something worse to happen. For you, is the feeling of abandonment. It happened at war twice, so, now that everything is in peace it should have not repeat itself. It only took your own actions to guide you at your destiny, that is, apparently, be by her side" Iroh finished, looking at him.

The brown skin on his cheeks and nose was red, his eyes swollen from silently crying. That was the cause of his darkening…the feeling of losing her and being _alone._ That was why he used and tried to sleep around _too._ As he regained his consciousness, nausea came to him.

"I…I don't feel good." Sokka managed to say. He opened his bag as to not mess the floor, puking.

Iroh looked at the color of the liquid coming out of him. As he cleaned himself from the inside, with some rough coughs between sessions. _Black._ After all, his illness was manifesting itself physically. He finished and cried some more, unsure where to put the dirty bag. Iroh took it and gestured the guard to clean it, getting closer to hug him.

As Sokka cried his eyes out, Iroh hugged him, patting and caressing his back. He was now convinced in helping him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Suki staring at the heartfelt scene, unsure to step in the picture.

He signaled her with his finger, stepping shoeless in the grass to not disturb him. Sokka's crying intensified, lost in his own trail of thoughts… all the losses in his life were small holes in his heart he tried to fill. Now that he recognized this, he will try to do better.

The moment Suki was almost close to them, Iroh whispered her presence in his ear. Suki stopped walking the moment he saw him jump a bit, turning around to see her.

She crouched down to her knees and gave him a weak smile, opening and extending both arms as if welcoming him. He looked at her for what seemed and eternity to Suki, and crawled fast towards her. The weight of him almost made her loose balance, but the strong grip he held helped her.

They hugged themselves for minutes in that position, creating a safe space for both of them. Without losing their grip towards each other, they sat on the grass, synchronizing their breath rhythm.

Sokka's heart started to ache. Suki willingly came there to comfort him, probably offer her help to fix his bottled up feelings. Sokka opened his eyes, pulled from their embrace and cupped her cheeks with both hands, staring hard at her eyes. How light headed and safe those eyes made him feel.

But right now, it was time to heal. Both of them, from the pain they inflicted and have felt, from the circles they ran ignoring their core issues. Maybe Suki after all was perfect. But he, was everything but. She deserved someone better, someone cleaner and perhaps, emotionally available. He gained all the courage he had left, pulling his hands away from her face and grabbing her hands instead.

"Suki." He said lovingly, almost as if trying to ease the punch.

"Yes?" She said with a glint of hope in her voice and eyes, an irregular shine in them.

"We need to talk…about us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesus, how are you holding on the ride? I hope you are really enjoying it! Katara's and Suki's relationship is crashing down so bad :s This one is a bit shorter but i'll make up to it I swear!


	7. The Less I Know The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka talk, again. Toph looks out for her friends and Ty Lee and Zuko cheer up Suki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you guys who are reading the story... thank you so much! I'm so glad you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it.

"Us?" Suki asked, the shine in her eyes fading. "Is there something wrong…well, another thing wrong?" She asked caressing his hands.

He gulped. This conversation the first time hadn't end well, today it could only go worse. Making it there in the open also didn't seem to be the best way to handle it.

"Yes, I mean…No. Well…let me explain in private" He blabbered standing up, trying his hardest not to give her any illusions or more pain. Suki followed with a concerned look, " _Moments ago he was crying and now he wants to talk?"_ She thought, unvoluntary clenching her jaw.

_"Is it going to happen again?"_

As they walked through the corridors of the palace, she couldn't help but cling into his arm, making him look at her briefly, with a warm smile. She replied with one of her own, both of them slowing their pace. Moments were Suki showed him how _gentle_ and _expressive_ she could be without talking made his heart skip a beat.

Was it fair for her to run away after all the turmoil these last months have been?

As they approached his room, Suki gave him space to open the door. Entering, Suki saw the mess inside, clothes everywhere and the weapon rack on the floor. He closed the door behind them and proceeded to the bathroom. She tiptoed to the bed, waiting for him to enter the room and start the conversation, that, according to the pit growing in her stomach, wasn't going to be a lovely one.

 _"Maybe you're nervous. Relax"_ She thought to herself, fixing the headpiece that tilted in the walk.

Putting her hands on her legs, she meditated. She faced the possibility of everything going south, her heart aching at it. She had become attached to him for many reasons, some of them still unknown to her. The thought of losing him had become a fear that increased more and more since they got together. Will she die because of it? Of course not, but…somehow…it will never feel right for her to be apart.

Sokka's weight on the bed made her open her eyes again, exhaling long and heavy. The moment he kept looking at the wall was when the situation came clear to her. He was breaking up _again_ with her. How could she protect him of that darkening Toph told her? She continued to do breathing exercises, unable to contain her tears.

Sokka snapped out of it and immediately got in front of her, in his knees, taking a hand and touching her face.

"No…Suki…don't cry…" He whispered.

"I know where this is heading…" She replied, her tone fluctuating as she spoke

"Please, let me talk first"

Sokka caressed her cheek, guilty. Suki looked at him waiting for the explanation, completely holding her breath.

"I….we, we need to heal first" Suki's eyes widened with tears. "Hey…hey…hear me" He continued while cleaning the streaks from her face, which became messier as the red paint dripped.

"What do you mean heal? I'm completely fine being with you" She said with a poker face, the sadness in her voice betraying her.

"I know. And…the moment we spent apart was when it hit me you're the one to me" He continued "But…I'm not okay. I… I have this issue within me that makes me lose all hope and it is replaced with hatred." He explained.

Suki looked at him, trying her best to follow his point and empathize.

"And… it's not fair to you for me to keep running or jeopardizing the relationship because I have commitment issues. You deserve someone better than me…" his voice broke a bit, making her tear more "Suki, I love you. I adore you with all my being"

"But?..." She said faintly, waiting for him to finish. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes again, just like the first time.

"I think is better for us to take a break."

"What's the difference? You're only omitting the last word" She bitterly replied, playing with his fingers.

"No. It's for me to…be better and deserve you". He said grabbing both of her hands, trying to convince her.

"Sokka…What if I want to help you with this? I want to… protect you too. Love is not easy, love is not painless..." She pulled away his hands, opting to grab his face.

He was speechless. Would it be okay if they actually tried it? Maybe it will help them overcome everything that continues after this predicament. But…deep inside, Sokka knew it was better for Suki than for him, as he could happily be her puppy and follow her everywhere.

"Love is reinforced, not abandoned. I remember our vows…" He replied, his heart breaking as he did to hers.

"So? Please…don't go away….please" Suki pleaded.

 _"I can't do this… not if she is pleading again" Sokka thought with his heart breaking more._ Her face moved closer to his, and he was ready for this, one last time before playing with the destiny. But first, he had to make sure his point was taken.

"Suki…" He said with mixed emotion. Stopping her. "A break doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm willing…to take the risk of losing you…so you can be happy again" He continued.

She pulled away with shock. She rapidly blinked.

"I know Suki…you might have developed feelings…for….you know…." He continued. His heart burning as he talked "For Zuko. And…even if we are not in good terms…I know he could take care for you and treat you like…."

"Stop" Suki interrupted, seeing how convinced he seemed. "Even you cannot believe that I love you." She said hurt.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them again as Suki silently cried with her head down. He believed her, partially. The seed of doubt was planted, and while it was dangerous to let her free, he knew Suki will still be his muse, even if she was not perfect.

He approached her, softly grabbing her face. As they looked at each other, memories and happy moments between them came back. He made the first step, closing the space and kissing her. She gently embraced him by the neck while he put his hands on her waist. It was not desperate nor deep the kiss, in fact, it was welcoming and hopeful.

The last time they kissed like this was on the boiling rock. As they pulled away, the feeling of a bright future arose in them, making them smile.

"I will miss kissing you" She huskly said, wiping the red stain from his lips.

"Not for long" He flirty replied, combing her hair with his fingers. She stood up to leave the room, giving him a last smile before tip toing at the door, leaving him alone at the room. He hugged himself, almost trying to not let his heart fall out of his chest.

"We will be okay" He replied out loud. Soon he coughed again, splatting his hand with dark liquid.

* * *

Suki walked slowly, as if getting closer to Ty Lee might make her cry. For the first time, she thanked the corridors to the main room were long and far away from the bedrooms. Her head felt light and heavy, her mixed emotions playing with her own way of living day to day. Sure, it was not the first time she was alone, but being alone and so close to him was no exactly how she pictured herself.

As she got closer, she could hear Zuko dismissing Ty Lee. _"Great" S_ he thought, entering without showing the emotional distress she was in. Her face as emotionless as she uses to look intimidating.

Zuko, Toph and Ty Lee looked at her, waved and continued their talking. Ty Lee got close to hug Suki, which she immediately resisted in fear of crying in front of everybody.

"No no! It's okay! You see me every day ha ha" Suki roughly said evading the arms of the acrobatic girl. The later got closer to talk to her ear.

"I'm sorry. The moment you entered the room I saw how you aura was all black. I thought that would help you get better" She said now looking at her. Suki blinked rapidly, trying to shake the sensation. She coughed and tried to resume the conversation in another direction.

"So…where did Aang and Katara go? I think I might need to apologize" She asked, eyeing the room.

"Oh…" Ty Lee replied a bit loudly. Zuko and Toph now focused on the girls conversation, scooting closer. "They went to their rooms. Aang seemed a bit…grey" She said mimicking with her hands the thickness of the grey cloud in the Avatar silhouette.

"Right…"Suki said awkwardly, now that Zuko and Toph listened.

"Suki…why did you say that to Katara?" Toph asked, her voice demanding to know something she _might_ have not noticed.

The warrior just gulped, not wanting to defame the waterbender. It were mere suppositions, or maybe a really hidden truth inside her.

"I don't know…" She lied, fully knowing Toph would catch it. As planned, the girl lifted her head and "looked" at the warrior, frowning. She continued talking "FireLord, isn't today the reunion with the other lords?"

Zuko looked at her curiously. "Yeah, in an hour. Is there a rush?" He asked, caught in the curiosity of her words towards Katara.

"No, time flew and I thought we were late. My apologies" She replied without looking at him, instead focusing on the wall in front of her. Ty Lee moved to Zuko's side and looked at Suki too, making her turn around to face them.

* * *

Toph walked away, lifting her hand as she walked to dismiss herself. As the trio continued chatting about their duties to fill for the day.

She walked around trying to find her friends rooms. At first the helpers tried to guide her to them, and maybe for the first time, telling them softly she was fine and didn't need help. She continued walking for a little longer until she found it. Knocking loudly at the door 6 times, a code they had invented a while ago.

"Come in!" A muffled voice said.

Toph opened the door and entered the room without closing it.

"hEY! Can you close it?" Sokka asked lifting his head from the pillows. Toph scoffed and closed it, she sat by the edge of the bed, ready to hear his friend talk.

"So…how are you?" She awkwardly asked.

"It's okay, you don't have to babysit me again" Sokka said with a smile, sitting on the bed.

"Sure? You…kinda exploded like that time" Toph looked at him (Guiding herself with the sound of his voice) and sat beside him.

"Yeah… I guess I got older and…matured a bit more. We talked it" He replied patting her head. "Thanks for checking out, I honestly thought Katara would come first"

They both laughed, continuing talking about their adventures before finishing the 100 year war: Starting from the day they visited Omashu to when they found Toph. Both heartly laughed, being comfortable with each other as brother and sister would do, even if at times Toph's crush did not want to concede, growing and dying depending on her mood.

Toph laid down on Sokka's legs, her face apparently looking at him. He blushed a bit at the clear view of his younger friend, finding it hard to deny how pretty she was growing out to be. He stared at her unsure of the chat they would had.

"Did Suki talked to you?" Toph asked.

His body tensed at the mention of her name. "Yeah…is she okay?" He asked concerned

Toph's face contorted with confusion.

"I guess? She wasn't crying or screaming, we even got to chat about…something she said earlier about Zuko's duties" She replied.

"Oh, I see" Sokka said, his voice showing the deception. The silence invaded the room for a while, Toph not wanting to pressure him to talk if he didn't feel ready yet.

Toph couldn't help notice his usual warm body was colder. She reached for his hand to confirm the temperature, who was just below the usual warmness. Sokka let her do whatever she felt like, as he was used to being the "dummy" to her news ways of sensing people. He sighed and threw his head at the wall, closing his eyes with a knot on his throat.

"I think…she likes Zuko" Sokka said, making Toph gasp. "Maybe she doesn't w _ant_ to see it or she doesn't _know_ it…yet."

Toph kept silent, unsure if giving him the information she heard at the main room would help him at all.

"And…" He continued, gripping her hand tighter. "I told her we needed a break from each other so I could get better." He finished, silent tears coming out of his face.

Toph sat beside him again, her hands searching his face to clean the tears. Now she was sure she couldn't tell him that he was right, knowing how it would affect him. Sokka kept his eyes closed, smiling at the accidental slaps Toph gave him while searching for his eyes.

He helped her brushed them and sighed. Slowly drowning on the fact that this break could probably be forever.

"Don't think about that right now. First you need to get better" Toph tried cheering him up, unsure on how to proceed.

"I know. That doesn't mean that she might lean towards him. She is not a dependent girl but… love can always grow on the weirdest places. Who knows all it took for her to…"

"Sokka" Toph interrupted "Did Suki said she _liked_ him or are you assuming?"

"Well, I don't need any more details about that night nor it feels right to discuss it with you because…"

"Because I'm younger so what, I have the legal age to marry. Get over it, that's how babies are made" Toph said annoyed to keep being seen as the small child.

"Right.." Sokka awkwardly continued, not wanting to imagine Toph like that. "As I was saying, even I can see the attraction these to have to each other. Why wouldn't she? He is a saint compared to me"

"None of you are saints if you ask me"

"That's why I didn't ask you"

The earthbender jokingly punched him in the arm, laughing with him. Her crush seemed to keep growing when taking care of him, even if it felt at times like a burden.

"Well, if she leans on Zuko you can always lean on me" she said turning away from him, a blush creeping on her face.

The tenderness of her voice was enough to make Sokka blush too. The sensitive, caretaker Toph was one that always amazed him, even if it happen to come out on his worst time. He got closer to her and hugged her from behind. She sighed, placing a hand in his, maybe the only time she might be that close to him.

"Thank you Toph" He said tightening the hug and feeling for the first time, her heartbeat.

Toph only smiled, liking the feel of him behind her. She could be bold and straightforward and kiss him but… that would make a horrible friend from her, taking advantage that he was delicate. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sokka pulled away from her and sat by her side.

"So…Any boys you might like?" He said mockingly, his elbow touching her arm. She punched him in the same arm blushing, sensing he might have an idea of her feeling towards him.

"Bored with your own story?" She said with a grin.

"As if! Hopefully in yours we have a happy ending" He replied waiting for a reaction, laughing at the moment Toph went red.

"Yeah right, are you that blunt to even see mine is one sided?" She teased, turning her body towards him.

Now he blushed, unsure if the _hint_ was right or he was only feeling lonely.

"What? Who is that guy? A guy who turns down the greatest earthbender in the world? Miss Toph Beifong?" He teased, his body tensing.

Toph pulled her bun and let her hair down, pulling closer to him.

"I know right? He's missing it" She laughed, putting a hand on his. Now, Sokka was not blind to deny her beauty, the closeness feeling different to their moments as buddies. His own heart maybe yearned for another female interaction as to, perhaps, try again to pull Suki out of his heart.

Toph felt guilty but…she had to take her shot. Maybe…just maybe, this could help her stop or continue his feelings towards him. One kiss didn't kill anybody before. She placed her other hand in his face, one finger playing with his cheek. Sokka's heart was confused, sure, it felt nice having someone flirt with him but… Toph?

"Toph?..." He said a bit breathless, unsure of the difficulty at voicing his doubts.

"Yes?" she replied. "Am I too close?"

 _"You do look really pretty" He thought, biting his own lip to stop his impulse._ He was not a dog so he could control his carnal actions… right?

"No…I mean…a…" He stumbled in his words, nervousness growing. Toph crept closer, their faces closer than he had ever remembered in his life.

"May I do something?" She asked, her finger now playing with his lips.

 _This was new._ His body reacting in ways he never thought would react to her. It felt wrong and prohibited and that…that made him want it to explore it. He knew she could sense most of him, weirding him a bit.

"Wha…what do you want to do?" He asked, tensing.

"Relax, it will take me less than 10 seconds" she said with her usual tone. She pecked his cheek, and put a hand on his chest, feeling his reaction and only imagining his face. His mouth dropped open… " _Yep, I'm his crush"_ he thought with a swirl of emotions inside.

"Is…is that it?" He asked, trying to ignore his own reaction to her.

"Can I kiss you? On the lips I mean" She said bluntly, smiling at the huge gasp of air Sokka took

"Wh..what?" He said shocked, not translating the language.

"No compromise. I just…wanted it to be kind of special but sorry. I know this might feel weird to you" She said pulling away from him, until Sokka grabbed her wrist.

"It is weird let me clarify" He said breathless, still processing everything. "But, I… If I kissed you I fear it might make worse your crush on me and I don't want to tag you along"

"I know" Toph said "I would never put myself between you and Suki, I do like her and I think I'm her friend"

Sokka thought about it.

"Alright, just one kiss" He said hiding his face on his hands, unsure of why he was allowing her to do it. Toph looked shocked, thinking she would never get that far in her short life. He got over it and exhaled, taking his hands towards the earthbender.

"Ready?" He said, waiting for consent.

"Sure" She said playing it cool, feeling cold inside at the nervousness.

Toph stood still as Sokka brought his face closer to hers, feeling weird about the whole process, trying to focus on the beauty of his friend. He closed his eyes as their noses touched, nervous. He slowly pressed his lips on hers, squinting his eyes. Not wanting to ruin her experience, he started thinking about other things until the warrior crossed his mind.

Toph didn't felt close to what he felt towards her islander, sure, his body reacted similar, but nowhere close.

He pulled apart, their breaths in each other faces at the nervousness. Toph spoke first.

"Can…you do it longer?" She innocently asked. Sokka nodded with his head, feeling now more confident on his skill. They kissed again. He could feel how tense she felt and tried to calm her by putting a hand on her face, as he did to Suki. Their lips moved slowly, as if the closeness they both had was more of a safe space to hide than of passion.

Sokka could get used to this, but not at Toph's expense, as hurting her would made him feel like shit. He pulled away, blushing.

"Is that okay?" He asked in a lower tone, sending chills to the earthbender. His hand still on her face.

"I could…use a bit more of time. To practice" She replied, her pale face red.

"Okay…" Sokka said leaning in again, resuming the kiss and embracing her.

* * *

Suki and Ty Lee walked side to side, in silence. She wanted to trust her in what had happened earlier that day, but her mouth could be reckless and at times…she just said _too much._ After being dismissed when the second round of kyoshi warrior came, she was without and idea of what to do next. Should she go and search for Katara and Aang? Should she hang out with Toph? Should she spar with Sokka?

"Suki, are you okay?" Ty Lee asked again, signaling her aura again. Suki sighed, the worry on her face showing.

"I'll tell you in my room" She replied taking her hand and running.

As they entered, Suki prepared the water to put their make up off. Ty Lee started taking her armor off, pressing on the issue.

"What's wrong? Did Sokka told you something?" She asked, halfway through her change.

Suki froze at Sokka's name, resuming the undressing and changing, unable to spit it out.

"So he did tell you something. Are you okay? Did he shout at you too?" she kept asking, sitting at the chair waiting for the towels. Suki then got closer to her with the towels, facing the mirror to start cleaning her face.

"No, I'm not okay and I don't know how to feel. He doesn't believe me I love him, he has in his mind this idea that I might like Zuko a bit more than friends" She said it at once, frowning to not cry.

"But…you do like Zuko" Ty Lee replied, already putting on make up.

Suki looked at her through the mirror angered.

"Why is everyone saying that?" She asked.

"The connection you both have is something else Suki. You do have a stronger one with Sokka, but it can change with time" She said now looking at her. "He hurt you and you found a safe space with him, and…well, you told me you had issues with that. Opening up to people"

"Well…yeah…" she replied thoughtfully as she placed her headpiece in the wooden table.

"You have…uhm…issues with man since you were a child. Maybe…just maybe…you can get help with that" Ty Lee said trying to cheer her up. Suki looked at her oddly, uncomfortable at remembering she told her about her dad.

"And how could I get help?" She asked.

"Tell him. Your hormones and issues might have made a conecction that is fake. He will surely understand the moment you tell him that" Ty Lee said grabbing the red paint to put in on Suki's mouth.

Suki thought about it. _"Well…that's not a bad idea. Might try it later."_

"Hey…"

"Shh, I'm prepping you to go and tell him now" Ty Lee said cleaning the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"How long have we been like this?" He asked in an euphoria.

"Dunno, long enough for you to….hmmm…" She replied patting his member.

"Woa woa woa hold on" Sokka said sitting up, trying to place Toph where she would not touch it.

"Relax, I'm not after it" She replied sitting still on him, her hands wrapped around him.

"Right….Ouch" He whined after the punch the lady gave her. "Do you want to continue?"

"Continue as if kissing or…"

"Kissing yeah" He quickly replied, nervous at the more sexual suggestion. He was not against it, especially at the state he was, but he didn't want to pressure her to do anything to intimate, as he thought that was reserved to her actual partner.

"Yeah, sure" Toph said, waiting to be kissed again.

In the last hour their kisses have deepened, overall playing with fire between them. Toph crush was a more physical one, feeling relief that it was nothing more intimate, but hey, their actions felt good to her so why not continue.

She moved her hips to be a bit more comfortable, making Sokka unvoluntary moan. They both stopped kissing, blushing.

"Ah…a….sorry" He apologized, not looking at her eyes even if he knew she was blind.

"Don't sweat it…I moved. Sorry" She apologized too, her tension rising. She tried to resume kissing him, instead kissing his neck.

"Ahh…Toph…" He moaned, trying to move her. "I thought we were only kissing"

"Do you want to only kiss in the lips? I never said where" She said continuing her exploration, liking this new Sokka. He gulped and hugged her, low tone moans coming out of him.

Then the door opened.

"Heyyy fellow human, human fell…"

And both turned fast towards it, guilty. Toph immediately stood up to feel who was at the door.

"Suki…" Sokka immediately stood up, trying to chase after her.

"Stay away from me" She said in a whisper. Toph could feel her gaze burning into her, sensing a look that might kill.

"If you wanted him you could have told me. I don't mind sharing as long as you ask" Suki said towards Toph, disappointment in her voice.

"I…I don't even want him. Is not what you think Suki, let him explain" The eathbender replied with shame, maybe, for the first time.

"Save it" The warrior said turning away. Sokka grabbed her hand trying to stop her.

"Please let me…"

A punch flew. Sokka looked shocked. The door was now with a hole, her hand shaking with blood and wood.

"I said, stay away from me" Suki said, pain and anger in her eyes. "We are on a break, it was a mistake coming here"

She pulled her hand away from his and pulled out the one at the door. She turned around and walked, trying to cool herself from the sight and events.

 _"Oh Agni, I am gonna die alone"_ She though, saving her tears.

Sokka looked at Toph and plumped to the floor, anger welling on him. Of course it was not her fault, he should have been an adult and stop the situation from escalating. Toph walked towards the door and closed it.

"I am sorry" She said, sitting in front of him.

"It…it was not your fault. I'm the adult here" He replied, burying his head between his legs. He coughed in it, dark matter on his tunic.

"Let's not do that again" She said, placing a hand on his arm. His hand grabbed hers, squeezing it.

"I'm glad to had helped you" He replied without resentment.

* * *

She was lost.

She walked around in circles on the halls, fading in her mind instead on following the route to her room. Not that she cared, but evading the whole gang was the best thing to do now.

"Suki?"

She turned around and saw Aang, his eyes looking at her bloodied hand, worrying showing in his face after. It was too much of everything for the day, she was tired.

"Suki!"

She ran away, even if he could caught up with her. She ran as fast as she could, feeling liberated. Until she crashed.

"Suki? Are you…"

She saw his face, those amber eyes that were warm and familiar. What a hypocrite she was.

"Take me to your room, please, I don't want to talk to Aang" She pleaded, her eyes watering of the emotions.

Zuko quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room, closing the door and searching for the secret corridor. As he heard Aang voice, he fastened and found the secret one, signaling her to enter with him.

He grabbed her good hand and guided her, his fire helping them see in the dark. They almost ran towards his room. Opening the door again, carefully placing down the painting and letting her in was the easiest part, the challenge was to cure her hand.

Her nose and eyes were red of the tears she shed as they walked, she bit her lip trying to control herself.

"Oh Suki" He said hugging her. She cried into his shoulder, hugging him back. He broke the hug, running to the bathroom and quickly coming back with some bandages. He helped her place a temporal bandage on her hand before lying down on his bed, again, cuddling.

He placed soft kisses on her head, trying to ease her. It came natural to him to take care of her, to be strong enough to listen to her.

This night it wouldn't be different, and if he had to guess, the topic would be the same.

"Now…what he did this time?" His voice growled a bit, jealous and angered at how he seemed to treat her, even if he was not in his right mind.

"He…he and Toph…" She choked.

"Sokka and Toph?!" He repeated surprised and angered.

"I didn't even stayed for the explanation" She muttered against his chest "We are on a break so maybe is not wrong…"

"wait…you are in a break with him? Why?" Zuko asked shocked, clearly thinking they would get back together. She seemed so firm to stay by his side. 

"I….he…he wanted be better" Suki said crying louder, Zuko took the hint and he shut up, hugging her against his chest instead.

_"This will be a long night again" Zuko thought, placing another kiss on her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Dragon reference to anyone who gets it whooo! Tokka? Who would have thought! Darker moments lie ahead, so buckle up and be safe!


	8. Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Aang talk that talk. Toph and Suki's relationship is on the drains, Sokka and Zuko talk about their fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in the alternate universe where one of the side effects of being in a war since they were young made them get stuck in the age they started travelling with the Avatar, even if years have passed. The only one being not that affected by it, Zuko, as Uncle Iroh was most of the path by his side.

The morning after is silent, almost as if everyone on the palace knew the internal turmoil inside each of the war heroes.

Aang waited outside Katara's room, unsure of entering. He decided knocking twice. Soon footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. He gulped, nervous of the chat they would have.

"Oh! Good morning Sweetie!" Katara said approaching him with a hug, warm and full of love. Aang returned it smiling, easing him a bit.

"Good morning" Katara broke the hug and looked at him, taking his hand to walk towards the dinning table. Aang took her hand but stood still, stopping Katara. She turned around with a confused expression.

"We have a pending conversation" He said nervously, approaching her cautiously. She nodded and entered her room, inviting him too.

Her room, as expected, was tidy and well organized. A small table on the side of the room where tea used to be drank was the best place he thought the conversation could take place without being improper on her own room, she sat across him and smiled.

Oh how he melted inside at seeing her so happy. After all, she deserved it.

The only worry resurfacing, is if he is fit to make her the happiest she could ever be.

"I'm sorry" Katara said, her gaze saddening. Aang's heart ran superfast, his worries visibly on his face.

"Why?" He managed to say before hearing her.

"I should have told you the moment I saw Sokka was acting this way, now, everything seems to be way worse than the morning after Suki visited us"

Aang concentrated on her voice but today, he seemed to have problem focusing on what she was trying to explain.

"Sweetie, is not your fault how Sokka manages his relationships. He is older than us." The monk tried reasoning with her, acknowledging how her maternal instinct flows naturally.

The waterbender blinked, her hands from being visible she proceeded to hide them putting them on her skirt.

"I said that three sentences ago and was saying how Suki was irresponsible on her choice of…men I guess. It smelled like a mess since the beginning."

His name reminded him the way Suki talked to her girlfriend, the insinuation that maybe…maybe ..

"Katara" Her face turned as serious as his voice, waiting for his answer. "Is there something between you and Zuko?"

"Of course not. I thought we already solved that" The avatar's face was unconvinced, an eyebrow rising.

"I thought so too." He replied mentally calming himself. _"Focus on the problem, not on the feeling"_ He thought to himself, awaiting her answer.

"Are you implying something? Have I not been clear enough of how I feel towards you?" Her anger was visibly on her voice. Of course, she was doubting him.

"Katara" He said again, with a neutral tone "Are old feelings resurfacing again? Between Zuko and you?"

She opened her mouth for a split second and then her frown grew, ready to fight for her honor.

"Is this because of what Suki said?" She said angered.

"Yes" Aang replied with a bit of resentment on his voice.

Her fist trembled of anger, turning away from him with fresh tears on her eyes.

In truth, Katara felt _jealous._ What did Suki had that made Zuko go crazy on her? Was it that she was close to him? How fearless she is? She _felt_ he understood Zuko better than anyone, they even confided in each other and he _saved her life._

"I'm waiting" His voice sounded defeated.

She was happy with Aang, she was in love with him. Maybe the brief spark she felt between her and Zuko was imagination or the adrenaline of her trip with him. Would she have made the same mess Suki was doing in their small friendship?

"Not old feelings." She finally said, a weight falling of her shoulders. Turning around to face him, she could see his guard up.

"Since when?" He said breathing louder then he normally would. She knew what this was, he was controlling his anger.

"Aang, it's…it's stupid. I put myself in Suki's shoes and…"

"And your realized you could choose him?" He finished, standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"NO. No, no." She answered fast, getting close to him and placing a hand on his.

"Then? What is all of this?" He asked with confusion on his voice, lowering his guard again, trying to see the bright side of the situation.

"I…My ego felt hurt at how..how he didn't even fought for me. We are in this situation where his crush or love, still not totally convinced, made him fight my own brother for h _er."_

"Our friend, Suki, sure" Aang completed her sentence, frowning.

"Yes. Suki. I would have already shot down Zuko so this situation hadn't escalate as how it did with them" she finished, her own insecurity showing.

Aang looked at her for a long time, at her vulnerability of wanting to feel like a teenager in love, unable to do being at war since she was a child. He saw this need of her to feel loved and nurtured.

It was similar at how he felt towards her, but, he didn't want her only for that. And now, he didn't knew how he needed to feel.

Katara kept her gaze, waiting for an answer. It was stupid and something she wouldn't admit it, jealousy of having the option to turn down someone else. In this same moment she recognized the issue at hand.

She felt secure on her relationship, as if pinning for someone else wouldn't have consequences. She could see it on his face too.

Deception.

 _"The watertribe seems to be full of players huh?"_ She thought with shame.

Aang looked at their hands, placed hers to the original place and bowed, signaling he was departing.

"I'll see you at the dining room" Aang said roughly, suppressing his sadness. Walking towards the door and leaving Katara alone with her thoughts.

She sat again at the table, nervously playing with her hair. _"I should have told him what he meant to me"_ she thought, wiping a tear off and standing up, grabbing her pouch in the process of running at the door.

* * *

He opened his eyes and immediately grunted. His arm had fallen asleep.

Trying to move his arm caused someone to moan annoyed. He looked at his companion and blinked hard. Suki was at his bed again because Sokka made something stupid…again. With his free arm he subtly shook her by the arm, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly opened, still a bit bloated from last night. Blue and gold meeting, with their pupils dilatating.

"Uh…it's morning" he said, making her muffle a laugh.

"I think so. Sorry about your arm" Her tired voice made him notice she didn't sleep as well as he thought.

"Are you still tired?" He asked sitting on the bed, trying to give her space.

"A little bit" her tone didn't change "Is more mental than physical the exhaustion" she continued seeing his face.

Zuko looked at his bodyguard with sadness. Of course she would run to him, destiny pulling it's strings to mock at the situation of having a forbidden desire with her. At least, he felt happy she could feel safe in their place.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw how lost she seemed in hers, also looking at him. He didn't shy away from her, smirking. She continued like this until Zuko booped her nose with his finger. She blushed and sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Aren't you thirsty?" He asked with concern, remembering the headaches he used to get after being banished.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I just feel dizzy" she answered, searching for her hair tie. Zuko handed it to her, watching as she prepared herself for breakfast. She lazily stood up and glanced at him, making a slight reverence.

"I can send you to another part of the palace if you don't want to see them" He said looking at her. She shrugged.

"I'll see you at the table" Smiling, she walked towards the door before stopping and redirecting her steps to the painting. He sighed, asking himself how lost and vulnerable she had to be to realize maybe, she would be better without his friend. Standing up to place the portait back to it's place, he started his morning routine.

* * *

Toph sensed Katara down the hallway, running towards her.

"Morning Sugar queen! Where's twinkle toes?" She asked focusing on the lack of the avatar in sight, knowing how they were bonded by the hip.

"He tried to search for Suki" She lied, and Toph punched her for it, making her clear she knew. "HEY! Alright…we had a fight. I'm giving him space"

Toph mumbled, making Katara roll her eyes. As both girls walked towards the main dinning room, a cheerful scream made both of them stop. Ty Lee cartwheeled her way to them while Suki ran after her.

"Morning!" An enthusiastic hug from Ty Lee towards both girls was well received by Katara and reluctantly by Toph. Suki giggled and nudged them to walk at the table, as they were already late.

"Seems everybody woke up late today" Katara said chatting her way with Ty Lee. Toph and Suki walking side to side without saying a word to each other.

Suki still felt heavy and hurt by their actions, but figured could be a karma as that was what Sokka might have felt the moment he found out. She crossed both arms behind her back with her hands grappling, as to suppress the urge to punch Toph. Of course she would lose that fight, but none less, she would fight.

Toph could feel how erratic Suki's heartbeat was and how mad she could probably be at her. She also felt bittersweet at the events of the day before, sure, one of her most impossible dreams came true...but the rush and adrenaline quickly faded, not worth the anger of her almost big sister figure. Even if she wouln't admit it out loud. 

"Morning Suki" Toph said in her normal tone, not showing remorse and feigning ignorance.

"Morning" the warrior replied, discipline favored the older girl in this political matters. Her will enough to calm her and not show any emotion towards her.

As they entered the room, Sokka and Aang were already playing with some of the napkins laid on the tables, trying to make figures and a fortress. Both stopped and greeted them, Sokka's forehead sweating from seeing Toph and Suki close.

Each one sat on their sits, funnily, Suki and Toph sat side to side of him. Talk about awkward. Katara and Ty Lee continued chatting while Aang looked at the trio suspiciously, trying to solve the riddle of why Sokka suddenly was a shade lighter, Toph being _too focused_ on the fine dinnerware and Suki inspecting him too.

"How did you sleep Sokka?" Suki turned to face him, making her best to control her anger and deception.

This however, unnerved him more.

"Not so well, if I'm honest. Want to hear it later?" He said looking at her guiltily, trying to reach for her hand below the table.

 _"Something happened between them" Aang thought_. " _I'm sure it has to do with yesterdays intervention"_

"Sure" Suki answered, taking his hand and gripping a bit too tight for comfort. Sokka yelped and Suki let go of his hand, turning to face Aang.

"Hello" she smiled. Aang's topic seemed a bit controversial, deciding instead to steal her from Sokka to properly chat and hopefully, guide her to a conclusion. He disliked how Katara seemed so harsh with her, without knowing completely Suki's side.

"Hello Suki" he replied with a little bow, returning the smile. Zuko hurriedly entered and sat on the table.

"I'm sorry for my delay, as you can see, time flies and I got distracted" He admitted while raising a hand to the servants, their signal to start serving the dishes.

A loud growl came from Sokka's stomach, making everybody in the table laugh, a small giggle coming from Suki's mouth, her guard down for a second, a second both admirers saw. A sad smile could be seen in her eyes as she started eating, knowing the more she had in her mouth the less she could talk or be asked questions.

Zuko saw all the dynamics in the table: The bittering between bending techniques with Aang and Toph, tips and stories of their cultures between Katara and Ty Lee and the silent tension between Suki and Sokka. This made him a bit sad, how those two at times, would serve as an example of a healthy relationship. 2 years ago nobody would even fanthom the idea of both of them being apart.

After eating their desserts, Toph's head turned towards Suki, addressing her openly at the table.

"Suki, may I talk to you after we finish eating?" the teenager said, trying her best to be neutral. Suki's mouth full of the dessert mirrored Sokka's own, a giggle escaping Ty Lee who was not informed yet of the events that occurred the day before.

Both warriors gulped and looked at each other, almost as if they talked in their own minds.

"Sure? Are you okay?" Suki also asked with a neutral voice, trying to keep at least one problem to herself. Toph could sense this and continued their little plan.

"Yeah, it's the battle plan we said would do, remember?"

Of course, the battle plan they made in less than 3 hours in case an assassin infiltrated on the palace. Nobody but them knew that in fact, it was already done.

"Right, we should finish it" She said with determination, standing up and excusing herself from the table, while Toph only raised her hand to say goodbye. Zuko and Sokka exchanged confused looks, something that alerted Aang and Katara too.

As the girls walked out of the room, Sokka spoke first to the fire lord.

"Zuko, can we…."

Silence filled the room. For the first time, without shouting, both boys were awkwardly looking at each other. Zuko knew this, standing up to go with him towards the pond. Sokka smiled towards Katara, mouthing an "I'll be okay" while walking away, worrying her.

Ty Lee, Aang and Katara only looked to each other, unsure if they should continue.

* * *

Dismissing his servants, Zuko and Sokka sat underneath the tree, their favorite place to talk it seemed to the watertribe boy.

"So…how are you doing?" Zuko asked remembering his condition. Sokka smiled, remembering the first time they talked like this. On the way to the boiling rock to save his father.

"I'm a bit better, the only setback seems that I make horrible decisions" He answered playing with a leaf on his hand, showing his nervousness. Seriously, how could you tell a friend what he was about to do?

"I'm glad about that…I mean, of course talking about your health, not your decisions" The firebender corrected himself, not wanting to show just how much he knew about his relationship with her….her friend.

Suki still made his heart light and his mind fuzzy, a soft spot that perhaps, he would never get over it.

"I'm here to talk about you and…and Suki" Sokka said, properly facing him. Zuko nodded in affirmation, waiting for him to keep talking. "I'm sure she has told you our problems and mostly, the mistakes that caused them"

 _"You caused" Zuko thought._ He nodded in affirmation, listening to him.

"Yesterday was chaotic and…I want to apologize. From punching you in the ball room, for screaming that you'll never be my friend…I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, I shouldn't have done that either. You were with Suki and I should have respected that. There's no excuse for my actions. I'm sorry too" Zuko finished, his golden eyes filled of regret and sadness, similar to his friends sapphire eyes.

They stared at each other, a small smile forming in the dark skin of his while opening his arms. The older boy obliged, hugging him. Friendships with lasting bonds are scarce in their times. Pulling away, Zuko couldn't let the opportunity slip out, waiting for a proper explanation to intercede by him,

"So…are we…friends?" A hint of hope hid as Sokka spoke those words. Zuko nodded and raised a fist, which Sokka happily mimicked.

"Now…can you explain why, while on a break, you were making out with Toph?" Zuko imposed, a tingle of bitterness on his tone.

Sokka's expression fell to happiness to shame, lowering his head.

"I'll explain" He started, preparing himself to another chat similar to the one he had with Aang.

* * *

Suki leaned on a wall while Toph played with her meteorite bracelet.

"Toph, if you want to say something I recommend you say it, I don't have a lot of time before having to go back to guard Zuko" the warrior said unable to face her, they were friends but right now, she doubted it. How do you react at watching your weareonabreak boyfriend and your younger friend making out?

The prodigee gulped loudly, showing a vulnerability she doesn't often show. A sign of regret it seemed to Suki.

"Suki…I'm sorry about yesterday" Toph said in a low voice, lowering her head. Seeing her so…expressive made Suki paid more attention to her.

"I knew you liked him…but I didn't knew you would do something like that"

Toph's heart felt as if had been punched. She wasn't so sure of why, Suki and her weren't so close as Katara and her were. The deception in her voice hurt her more.

"I'm not good at apologies but…please, listen to me without interrupting" Toph tried to compose herself to explain, Suki was not so pleased with her order.

"Sure Ms. Beifong, anything else you want me to do?" She replied with sarcasm. Toph's young features saddened, remembering how in the social events older ladies used to pass by their _tips_ to steal husbands and how unconsciously she used them.

"Suki, I'm your friend, please"

She could feel Suki's heart racing, probably of grief. Both of them were similar at hiding their emotions and dealing with them. Suki's frown was present but inside she felt betrayed by both.

"Alright" she managed to say, sitting on the ground. Her hands and fingers interlaced, so punching Toph was avoided. 

Toph explained all the journey of how she met Sokka and the gaang and the moment her crush grew to yesterdays events.

Suki listened to her. They were all teenagers, hormones, of course one day everything would blew. She felt bad for her, thinking her crush was gone. She was younger than them and when talking about love, her sheltered young life was even more noticeable.

"So…I'm swallowing my pride. Suki, please, forgive me. Forgive _us"_ Toph said with her eyes full of tears.

Seeing Toph cry was as rare as seeing a fox. Close to impossible. Suki closed her own eyes, trying not to cry. She could understand her, her reasons and why she did it, but Sokka? Who took advantage of who? He was the _mature_ of the duo. 

"If…If I could change anything, I would have and…and not be another barrier between you and Sokka and…"

Suki hugged her, a bit to tight. Toph cried on her chest, the guilt of her small experiment and it's consequences were present in her mind, making her unable to sleep. The older girl patted her on the back and let her be.

"I forgive you" Suki roughly said, fighting her tears and wails of pain from inside. She would have time to process all of this after. Toph could feel the truth, calming herself. "You're not the only one who has fucked up, that's how we are supposed to grow up and learn" Suki told her what happened after she punched the door. 

Toph cleaned her face and listened to the older girl, a small smirk forming at the part where Zuko seemingly saved her from the Avatar.

"Nothing happened" Suki finished "In the morning, seeing him I thought very hard of what you told me….what if Sokka never came back? Would I have something with Zuko?"

"And what you concluded?" Toph asked concerned about it.

"That no, I would not be in a relationship with him. He is…really handsome, I can't deny that. Did I have a crush? Yes. But a crush and love is not the same for me and…Sokka is still the one who I love."

"Then it's set" Toph said "Tell Sokka that, I will act as a lie detector for both of you"

Suki laughed at her suggestion, patting Toph's head, receiving in exchange a punch on the arm.

"The problem is, I don't know if I could forgive him…he hasn't even apologized"

"But you did the same with him and…Of course he doesn't love me and I don't either" Toph interrupted.

"Well, how do you know? It was not the first kiss you both shared when I entered. You are really pretty and also the best earthbender in the world." Suki admitted a bit hurt. Toph grinned and blushed, sensing she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry? The leader of the kyoshi warriors, the only one who has ever escaped the boiling rock alive and who now guards the fire lord is jealous of a Beifong?"Toph said with sarcasm, punching her again.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Suki yelped at the second one, a bruise probably in her arm already.

"It's how I and life shows love. Sure, Sokka's is pushing you away to be with Zuko, but, you are not letting him because? You love him and he needs you more than you need him. Why are you a mess when he rejects you? Because you care, not because you are weak, the harder the challenge the bigger the reward, am I right?"

Suki reflected at her friend's words.

"How are you so wise? You are only fifteen!" Suki hugged her, a quirk she was starting to show more and more thanks to Ty Lee. 

"I'm the greatest, after all" She replied with a smirk.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Zuko exclaimed shocked.

"Hey! I know you love her as much as I do and… she would be safe and loved like I would do to her. I can count on you on that" Sokka finished, his teary eyes telling him he was saying the truth.

"No. Sokka, stop. Listen to yourself" Zuko placed both hands on the boys shoulders "Listen to your words. You and Suki are meant to be together. Stop this nonsense. I'm sure you want to get better but…pushing her away is not the right path" the old tried to put some reason onto him. 

"Then what it is?! You tried to fight me for her, she runs to you when something goes sour, how can I beat that? She doesn't trust me anymore…"

He cried. He stood up and ran away from Zuko, Zuko closely trying to follow, but his armor slowed him more than the furs Sokka wore.

"Fuck" he breathed, calling a servant who hurriedly ran towards him.

* * *

Aang escorted Katara to the training grounds, where both saw Suki and Toph happily talking, unaware of the reasons they both were laughing.

Katara reached for Aang's hand, he let her take it, facing her.

"Aang, I love you" Katara said, her eyes bright as the sky reflecting the warmness and love she possessed towards him.

He smiled, raising their enterlaced hands and kissing hers.

"You are my forever girl" He cheekily said, making her giggle. "It was…hard to understand how you felt like that. It was similar to how I felt of the acolytes and all those fangirls that arose"

Katara laughed remembering their first fights after the fan group surged.

"Thank you, Aang" the waterbender said wrapping her arms on his neck. The times were he was her Aang and not the avatar were precious to both of them, enjoying their love and the travels around the world.

He caringly put both hands on her waist, pulling her close to kiss her. Sounds of cheers and "Go girl!" were heard on the back, turning around blushing to their friends who cheered on the background.

"If you let me" Aang said "I would like to have a date with you, drink testing some of the creations I remember from the temple"

Katara's face lit up, knowing more about his culture was some of the things she enjoyed. The joy was cut short the moment a servant ran towards them, panting and sweating.

"Avatar…my apologies for interrupting….Fire lord needs you and your friends at the room…"

The lack of breath on the servant made both of them nervous, Katara already signaling Suki and Toph to come close to them. The girls obliging with Toph launching them.

"What room miss?" Aang asked, worried.

"The watertribe representant, Mr. Sokka. It's urgent"

Suki's face went pale and was the first to run towards the room, scared of Sokka's wellbeing. The gaang followed closely, scared and unsure of how the chat between Zuko and him ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited writting this, the next chapters are rolling faster as we are getting almost to the climax of the story.


	9. Snowchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is missing. The gaang splits in two teams to track him down. Katara gets more angrier at Suki the more time they spend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm, suicidal thoughts and childhood trauma.  
> That's all folks.

I know running away is the worst thing to do to your bunch of friends that deeply care for you, but I really need my _space._ I need silence, nobody trying to run to me and calm me. Just letting me be.

I don't even know where am I. I just keep running with my mind focused on my thoughts. 

The capital is incredibly small, making it easier for me to run away before they catch me. I'm still not sure about what I'm running away. The trouble? The commitment? The deception I have probably caused to my family and friends with all of this.

What a shame that I'm that fucked up in the head. I always cared for them and to make the world better, to end the 100 year old war with…surprisingly, the avatar by my side. Who would have thought in the process I would find myself a girlfriend? A new family? 

Too bad I'm not made of the same steel Toph can mold and break down easily. Well, apparently my will can be molded. Not in a good way, after all, I'm this mess walking around the streets, trying to stay away from them. 

To find a bit of silence in all these madness in my brain.

Please don't search for me, Katara…Suki… I know for sure you will try to catch me the moment Zuko tells you what happened. You will be all better without me.

"Watch out!" I can hear a man scream and somebody yanking my body to the side. tumble but I don't fall. I continue my path to only the gods knows where.

I feel thirsty and there's no water around. My throat is dry, particles inside it making me cough so strong my chest and stomach start to hurt.

I watch the floor and see the pool of black liquid coming out of my body. Have I left a trail for them to find me? I turn around and see the line starts where I'm standing. Good, I can hide in the streets for a bit until this mess dries.

The sun is in it's highest point, the clothes I'm wearing intensify the heat on my body. My head feels light and my torso keeps aching. Is this how heartbreak feels? Is it because of what I have done?

I probably deserve this. After all, I can't protect what I'm supposed to care of.

My mom, Yue…Suki…even myself. I'm a mess roaming the city, I should take a refuge until the sun starts to set. I sit on an alley, it's secluded and the smell it's not inviting at all, making me cough again.

My throat again is feeling nausea and a thick liquid, hold yourself together…Sokka. Just a little bit.

Shit, I can feel the liquid again in my clothes. Everything is black, my eyes feel heavy, resting in here might help me stop coughing this dark liquid.

I'm so sorry sister, I should have talked to you whenever I woke up in the night panting while travelling, it was not normal to do that.

I'm sorry Aang when I told you I could take all the night shifts, I was evading my own fears by not sleeping, even when you tried to make me sleep with someone else doing the rounds.

I'm so sorry Toph, for everything. Teasing about how you feel towards Zuko or me was not the way to talk about feelings, as you saw me screaming that day, I don't know how to act towards rejection.

Zuko… You made me realize how wrong I have been going with my love life. I hope you take seriously what I told you. Suki will live a long, healthy life by your side, mostly happy.

And Suki….I love you so much. I'm so sorry to do this. The first and only girl who has loved me with my ups and downs. I'm so thankful I opened up to you that day at the tent. You will always be the one that got away, your love and admiration fitting for anybody but me. I'm fully paying the price for what you once told me….

"Don't bottle it up because the body reacts to it. Us warriors must stick together and help nurse each other out of this feelings of despair, hurt, anger or sadness…." I softly mumble, opening my eyes again.

I don't feel more energy to keep talking or breathing. I need to sleep.

Here seems a safe place to do it for now.

* * *

I could see the fear on Zuko's eyes.

"What happened? Where is him?" I ask, hurriedly entering the room where he is standing.

His shoulders drop, I can see his face is tense.

I get close to where he is standing. His bed is full of 5 rolled up papers, each one with our names on it.

"No…" I whisper with heaviness. I drop to my knees fully knowing where this was headed. Sokka is in clear danger.

I hear Aang's and Katara's voices loudly but their words are mixing, they are silent the moment Zuko gestures the letters.

"Suki…"

I turn around to see Toph by my side, her eyes fearing for his safety too. Katara grabs the letters and starts to put them in our hands. I could see she was scared and confused.

"Let's read them and see if something of value is in these" She said, trying to keep her tone from breaking. I sit and open mine, asked of what It might have inside.

_Suki, my dearest person in this world._

_I have not forgotten the words we exchanged in each of out fights, they keep coming back to my head to remind me of the failure I have done. They remind me why it was important to me to get back on track and be a better person, for you, for my sister and for the better of the world._

_If you're reading this_

I chocked. Katara's angered blue eyes were on me and that only aggravated the feeling of dread I have. Sokka is…

"Keep reading it" Toph said, her hand gripping mine for comfort. I loudly grab air and continue reading it.

_If you're reading this I'm probably far away from here, making it happen. Don't feel guilty about it. That night at the tent was the best thing to happen to my mental stability. Don't cry please, I know you are doing it.. A warrior must keep his word, we both are eighteen and responsible for our own actions._

_I prayed a lot, actually. To agni, to kyoshi, to all of the spirits I know. The south pole was my mission but now I'm leaving, forever._

_I love you. You are the destination Suki. I'm so sorry to have failed you, I'm so sorry I'm the hardest to love._

_With love. Sokka._

I feel numb. I hear Katara screaming and Aang trying to calm her. Toph shaking me and Zuko kneeling down to ask me about the tent. My heart was exploding and my head was too dizzy to even process my senses. I close my eyes and try to find his eyes in my memories.

Why am I doing that? He is not dead. He can't be. Right? He wouldn't do that.

I open my eyes and see Toph playing with my hair, my head is in Zuko's knees. Both of them are deadly serious, Zuko's face in shock, not noticing I'm awake.

Was I asleep? Did I faint? I try to pull myself up and see Zuko shifting his position, allowing me to do it. I touch Toph's hand, I can sense her skin, rough. Ty Lee is now by my side, I can hear her footsteps and her hand on my shoulder, her face serious.

My hearing gets more acute and I finally look at Katara. Her blue eyes are swollen and tears keep coming out of them. Aang is whispering to her ear.. "Don't worry, he is not dead".

Dead?

All of my senses are back again, and I catch on what she is reading

_When I was eight years old, I knew what I wanted in life. Revenge. Later at thirteen my hopes were on the floor. The village was the only thing that kept me alive. Of course you too, Kat. I saw you were a bender and I felt jealous and as if my only mission was passed to you._

_So I promised myself, alone in the night as I kept watching by the fire, that'll make my wrist turn red until I bleed out, throwing myself to the water so you would think it was an accident._

_Then we met our friend, Aang. That was when I sucked it up and traveled with you._

_Now, I know he will take care of you and help you grieve over this. Please, don't crucify Suki. I know how you might think of her. I was the one who was in the wrong for this and my mental state didn't aid me._

_I love you sis, I will keep taking care of you from somewhere in the sky._

Katara was terribly shaking. I can't let Sokka keep hurting us with this dark jokes! I stand up and Ty Lee, Zuko and Toph immediately follow. I can see their rolls on the floor, I don't know what happened, or what those letters said, but I don't want to keep waiting.

Katara sees this and stands up too. Aang's face is furious.

"Here is what we need to do" I start talking, planning to cover all the city to try and find him. Earthbenders and chi blockers go to opposite sides of the teams so we pull up faster to where he might be.

Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee are in one while Aang, Katara and I are on the other. They will cover the north while we will cover the forest. Lucky me I'm in attire and ready to go. We split and run towards the entrances, ready to explore.

"You want me to cover air?" I ask as we go outside the palace by the back gate. Katara nods her head in denial.

"You know the city better than I do. Let me take Appa while you and Aang cover the city by foot" She replies with emptiness. She feels just as me.

I nod and look at Aang, who hugs her and whispers words of encouragement. He whistles and Appa comes down. Katara hops on the driver seat and looks at us with sadness.

"Please hurry" She says, before going up in the air.

Aang and I look at each other with worry. I nod waiting for him to feel the earth and see if he can find Sokka nearby. I see him concentrating and reflect on my own choice of words the last time we talked…

"He is not nearby" He says. "He did run by this gate so he might be by this route."

I brainstorm trying to see if there would be any specific point or place he could hide form us. The forest was close, maybe that was his escape route? No. Sokka probably knows we will search for him after barging in his room, so he has probably planned everything ahead.

Aang and I keep walking by, talking to the few people and stores open, to see if they have seen him. None. We already covered the main road, it was time to split and look at the alleys. Aang takes the left side while I go to the right.

It's dimnly lit most of the alleys, expecting it my hand already has a fan in case somebody tried to be smart and attack me.

This seems as it will never end, I cross each corner hopping to see him and nothing. The walls start to look the same after turning around most of the paths and I wonder if we will ever found him.

I reach the end of the street and my breath goes out. I feel drained yet ready to keep looking, Katara comes back with Appa, her face defeated. I go to her side to try and help her down, extending my hand, she grabs it and we sit by his side.

I feel so…hopeless. I look at Katara who is clearly upset. Might as well try to keep both of our heads clear to think faster.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, still looking at her. Her blue eyes look at mine with mixed emotions, she turns her body from mine, completely ignoring me.

I sigh. I should have guessed, we still are not friendly, and if something happened to Sokka well…I think it's safe to say it might be over.

I bring my knees close to my chest, this way the pit in my stomach is less hurtful. My breathing patterns have been erratic since I have been waiting for Aang here with Katara. He finally came back, his face telling me that he also had no luck in the search.

"Should we go back to Toph?" Katara asks, immediately climbing the saddle. I think about it, for a minute, Aang also seems to be having a plan in mind. Katara looks at both of us inpatient.

"I can go with Toph, Aang can keep looking by foot around the palace and maybe you can wait at his room?" I suggest, standing up from Appa.

"I don't want to be just waiting, I need to be doing something. Let me go with you" She answered me, Aang's mind lit up and immediately climbed the saddle. I follow, already wanting to resume the search.

"Maybe you both can go with Toph's team, Suki by foot and Katara by air, I will still be in the palace. After finishing my round I can wait in his room" He rearranged the plan, I had no problem with it and Katara seemed satisfied, so we both nodded. Flying above the palace Aang stood up with his grinder, helping Katara grab the reins.

From here I could see how pure their loved looked. Aang placed his hand on Katara's back, pulling her close to kiss her on the lips, whispering to her. As he saw Katara finally sat down, he flew down to the ground to do his part of the plan.

The trip ended shortly so Katara could put me on the ground. I jumped out and nodded at her, she nodded back and got up with Appa. I didn't know how long I would take until I found them but double checking this area could be useful as it was, evidently, bigger than the south.

The sun was starting to hide, not a good sign. I walked faster, asking at every person that crossed my path.

Please, Kyoshi, please protect Sokka wherever he is.

* * *

My sight keeps failing me in this mission, fuck. Where is he?

I wander the street by Ty Lee at my side, she keeps talking to the people while I focus on the vibrations. Sokka never in sight.

Why would he do something so stupid? He even said it on my letter. A letter, from Sokka to a blind girl who can't read. He is not thinking right and that makes it even clear for me. He even took the time to write it in _poua._ He had the detail.

Ty Lee sights loudly, her heartbeat slow.

"No luck yet, we just need to keep looking around here" I talk before she could say anything. A silence that was probably because she forgot I can't see her at all followed for a few seconds until she agreed with a mhmm.

I lead her to where the city starts to be more clear. This part of town is probably low income, as the dirt on my feet welcome me.

"I will ask to all the people on my right while you walk by the left." I hear her say, immediately running to where she told me she would start searching. Okay, I can clear this area faster.

I go to an alley far away from the folk. I start controlling my breathing so I can dig deep enough to place myself on the center of this area. As I can feel all earth surrounding my body, I relax. Humid, fresh and friendly, that was earth to me.

I focus, trying to see if there is any trace of him. None. My patience starts to shorten as we keep reaching dead ends in a city that's not that big.

I punch the earth in front of me before pulling myself up again. I go to Ty Lee who is chatting with two boys, I should have guessed this could happen.

"Hey Toph! I got lucky" She said with her usual cheery voice, I sigh and wait for her to keep talking.

"Who is your cute friend? Toph right?" I hear one of the boy's say. Toph Beifong is anything but _cute._ I'm only cute for my best friend… Sokka.

"First of all, I'm miss Toph to you" I said pushing him away with my finger "Second, Ty, we need to keep moving"

"I know! It happens that these two guys saved Sokka from being ran over" She explains even more enthusiastically.

"So?" I ask, unsure as to why I didn't find his steps on the floor. I need to polish this technique more.

"They saved him in the other part of town, where Zuko is searching. They were unloading some paper and food from a festival coming soon" She finished, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

I smile. This makes everything faster.

"Well, thanks for saving my friend" I thank these two guys who were smitten with Ty Lee. I hear one of them laugh.

"My pleasure, Toph. My name is Noburu. I hope to see you soon." He replies, getting closer to me. I smile and take a step back, ready to run towards Zuko. I grab Ty Lee and lift our base from the ground to fast travel.

I hear one of the boys exclaim in amazement while Noburu cheered. I started moving it to my pace when suddenly the speed increased, his voice fading away.

"Good luck finding your friend!"

* * *

Nobody has seen him. It is as if he just disappeared from the country. He is Sokka from the water tribe, eyes big and blue, flirty smile and awesome body. How can nobody has seen him?

I keep looking around the center of the street and everybody seems so…into their activities. My stomach keeps hurting, making me rest a bit on the floor, after all, nobody seemed brave enough to approach me and move.

While tolerating my pain, I hear screams and angry voices at the other side. Standing up and in position I see the commotion is caused by Toph and Ty Lee on a rock, almost flying. I try to get out of the way but Toph directs it at me, I trip. Toph dodges me while Ty Lee catches me.

"Hold on! We know were Sokka is!" My friend cheerfully says, pulling me to my feet.

"Really?" I cheer up too, hugging her.

"yeah yeah, let's just stop here to find sparky and snoozles." Toph said stopping at the middle of the street. She breathes and immediately drowns on the floor, disappearing. I wait with Ty, who keeps shaking and laughing. I face her and see tears on her eyes. My face drops and she stops me.

"I'm so glad we finally are close to find him" She says, looking at me. "We were all…worried that this would escalate even further"

I listen to her, pouring this side who was rarely seen.

"I am afraid of losing another friend to…this sickness. First Azula, then Sokka, you showed symptoms in the room after the fight and again when you finished reading your letter.." She now got close to me, hugging me.

What is she talking about?

"Here! Follow me!" Toph emerges and runs, Ty and I follow shortly. "Where is Katara?" she asks as we level up to her speed.

"In the air, I'm not sure if she saw him already" I say, searching with my eyes in the sky.

"She probably hasn't, is there a way to tell her?" Toph asks again, abruptly turning in a corner. I stop to look at the sky and the alley that was starting to become tighter. I ran again to keep up.

"Not until we stop." I answer, not seeing anything.

We keep running until we find Zuko, who is talking with a boy. The boy seeing us fled, scared.

"He saw somebody with Sokka's clothes but wasn't sure it was him" He said, looking at us with disappointment.

"Forget that, follow me." Toph immediately said running to the other side of the alley. We follow her, hopping she actually knows where he is. Not far away from where Zuko was, we stop, in a really dark alley. Zuko immediately lits his hand, bringing light.

No…

My knees touch the floor, immediately stumbling to get close to his body. He can't be dead right? He was healthy and he is strong and…

I scream.

* * *

Sokka's stiff body was in Suki's lap while she screamed. It scared me. The anger and pain are so present and so loud. Toph covered her ears, being more sensible in that sense than us. Ty Lee starts sobbing, kneeling in the ground. Suki was still screaming, her wails sure have alerted more people.

I nudge Toph, trying to get her attention.

"Where is Katara?" I ask, trying to see if we could make it in time.

"In the air, I don't know how to contact her and…Suki's scream…"

No.

I refuse to believe it. I get close to them. His robes were full of dark liquid, I don't even know if it's blood as it is sticky. Suki muffled her scream until nothing was audible, her face in his chest. She was hugging it so tightly. I tried to touch him but her hand swatted mine. I looked at her and she looked scary.

Her eyes were bloodshot and already red, her brows in a frown so deep that her makeup accentuates it. She was showing her teeth, visible clenched. I still need to check. I put my hand in his neck.

Pulse

"Pulse!" I scream

Toph and Ty lee heads turn up and immediately run to my side. Suki double check its, looking at me with hope.

"We need Katara, fast" Ty Lee says, trying to pull Suki away from him, she doesn't concede, her face by Sokka's ear whispering to him to hold on.

How can we attract Katara here? If she is in the air…

"Sparky hold on to me" Toph said, immediately raising a pillar of earth beneath us. We are now in a earth skyscraper. I can see Katara turning around with Appa, I start shooting fire to her direction, making her turn around.

"Sokka is barely alive!" I scream, hoping she can hear me. She and Appa come towards us, as she gets closer I can see she is already up and ready to jump.

"Appa! Go get Aang from the palace as we will need to move him" I hear her say as she jumps towards us.

"Toph please pull more earth around us" I say scared of falling off to our deaths. I catch Katara and don't tumble a lot. I nudge Toph and she pulls us down again, to the alley. My hand already has fire so she could see the scene.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, running to her side. Suki was now grabbing his face, whispering to his ear. Katara looked annoyed as she inspected the scene. She opened her pouch with her hands already glowing.

"Suki, move" She said angered.

"Please Katara, let me stay here" Suki said still not facing her, she instead caressed Sokka's hair.

"Move! You are on my way!" She said pushing away. Ty Lee looked and crossed to Suki's side to hold her.

"Suki control yourself, please" Ty Lee said with worry on her face, trying to hold her leader. I could see why Ty was starting to worry: Her whole body was... fogged? I am not sure if my vision is even more corrupted or if I'm seeing right. A dark aura was around Suki, surrounding her silhouette.

I got closer to Suki, Sokka and Katara. Katara kept healing, apparently it was faster than I thought as she removed her hands and sat back breathing heavily, her body sweating. Suki was still, facing the ground while Ty Lee hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

"He is alive, we still need to hydrate him. He got a heat stroke" She said with a smile, relieved it was not as serious. That liquid on his body still got me thinking what it was. Aang and his bison were already flying above.

"Toph, put Katara and Sokka up with you" I said, which Toph agreed and again lifted them in a rock skyscraper. Suki still had that aura, and was shaking. The pile came down and Appa flew away.

Ty Lee looked at me and nodded, pulling Suki from the ground. Maybe my eyes were deceiving me, as they got closer to me the fog was really dim, not as strong as I saw it minutes ago.

Interesting.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

That voice sounded so magical, so pure and so so familiar. I look at the floor and see darkness, I keep looking around to search for that person, as it seems I was floating. Nobody is here, so I might as well talk out aloud.

"I think I'm dying. I'm alone and it's dark" I answer to it, not hopping for an answer. As expected, nobody talked. I tried sitting where my feet were and apparently, there was a ground. I sat there waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened.

I closed my eyes and memories of my last moments came back as a movie playing backwards. I looked at them as an expectator: screaming to Zuko, putting out all the letters, the black liquid…That liquid.

I quickly touch my chest and stomach, there is nothing, my clothes and fur are their normal colors, blue.

"I am dying" I repeat shakily. I wanted to run away but no to die. Did I?

"Yes you are"

That voice came with a glow. Yue? My whole body tenses, seeing her so godly and beautiful.

"Wha…"

Noise. A lot of voices. What is this madness? I put my hands on my head and somebody is restraining me.

"Wha…"

Katara? We are on air?

"Please lay down. We need to check you and hydrate you still" She said looking at me with so much happiness. Tears were running down her cheeks as she put her hand on mine. Last time I saw her this happy was when Aang died and came back.

"Did I die?" I say out loud, cursing myself quickly after. It was not my intention to do it, I tried to sleep, rather uncomfortably in the alley.

"No. You passed out of a heat stroke. You are lucky you have the best tracker as your friend" Toph said looking at me with worry. Toph? Worried? Showing she is worried?

I breathe the cold air in the sky. My hands touch the saddle, I'm safe. I guess it's right but…why would I run away? Is this why they want to check me? Am I…sick?

"Aang! He woke up fine, his voice is a bit rough" Katara screamed, Aang cheered.

"Hi Sokka! Welcome back" He said flashing me a smile.

The ride was short for me, as we landed soon on the fire palace, people already waiting for us, for _me_ apparently.

"Where is Suki?" I asked Toph, she sighted.

"She is coming back by feet. I didn't have time to pull her, Ty and Zuko to the saddle" she answered, her hand posed in my arm. "Don't worry too much, she was crushed at the thought of you dying"

She cried?

I didn't have more time to answer as the servants and medics quickly snatched me and made me rest in a bed, alone. My eyes gave in midway and opening them again I could hear all the way to the room how Katara, Toph and Aang talked about my state and what we they need to do to fix me, Toph saying how she knew I had a dim pulse when they found me. 

I don't think they can fix me, I'll break them the news after they let me out. Which apparently, won't be so soon, as they have bind me to the bed.

A door opened, Iroh and my sister entered, both concerned. _Oh I know where this is going._

"How are you feeling son?" Iroh asked, getting closer to me. I look at both of their faces, Iroh is unreadable while Katara shows her worry.

"Better, I want to stand up and hug both of you" I joke, a bit hurt they would tie me up like this. I'm not an animal! Iroh gives me a small smile and gets closer to me.

"I was asking about your darkness. Your clothes are full of them and you puked some more while out of your mind" he said with more concern

"What is this darkness anyway?" I ask upset of how delicate they are treating me.

Katara looks at Iroh with the same question, he sits on the chair in the room and closes his eyes.

"We need to wait for Suki too. That way we can reunite all of you and proceed with more caution"

I feel angered. I don't want Suki to worry more about me, I'm strong, I will make it without anybodys help. Words flow out of my mouth without second thought

"I don't want to deal with any of you if this is how you're treating me! I hate you, both of you. YOU should have let me die" I said this last words to Katara, whose face looks crushed.

Why did I said that? As I control my anger I can feel my body shifting and trying to get away from the bindings, my ankles and wrist hurting. I calm down and try to apologize to her.

But I can't talk. As I try to I choke, feeling nausea.

I must. She is expecting it, she is crying, I'm hurting my baby sister.

As my vocal cords strain I cough, spluttering more dark liquid out. She goes out of the room crying, another pair of footsteps following after her. I try to scream at her.

More dark liquid. As I choke Iroh's hands are on my head and already turning me to the side so the liquid won't keep drowning me.

What is happening to me?

* * *

Ty Lee kept looking at her with such fear and worry that I hadn't seen since she visited Azula for the first time.

Suki kept her hand with hers, taking it as if she would fall the moment they separate. I give a look at her while Ty Lee searchs for someone in these streets.

"Ty, the palace it's not far away from here, want me to take care of Suki?" I ask, she takes a moment before turning to face me.

"No, it's okay." She answers, continue to walk at the killing slow pace she has with her. Suki at times wanted to run but Ty Lee wouldn't let her, I only walk close to them, trying to not gain any more attention then the one I was already gaining out here.

A hand touched mine for a brief moment before pulling me in the middle of Ty Lee and her.

"It's dangerous you're on the side, my lord" She said, her face still crushed. I nod, not wanting to contradict her. "If I might add" she continued "I would like to get faster as the palace is safer than here"

Ty Lee mouthed a no while I conceded. Suki took my hand and we started to run towards the main gate, who was still some meters away.

The rush I felt as she led me was something I missed. It was wrong thinking about her as more than a friend but, I _technically_ have Sokka's approval. Even if our reputation is the worst at the moment…well. I can't help but still pin hard for her, I still have no rush to marry. I can wait. 

Ty Lee was now at our pace, giving me a slight lookof disapproval, until we reached the gate. I step forward and raise my hand for us to enter. They follow and we continue to run at the infirmary until my uncle stops Suki.

"We need to let them rest. I beg you to not talk as your voice might wake him up and exasperate him more" He said looking straight to her, she dropped her head and nodded. "Fire lord, I took your meetings for the day. When I finish this last one we will meet again at the same room to discuss the condition. Until then, I recommend all three of you to rest"

Ty Lee took Suki's hand so they would reunite at her room. Having nowhere to go I followed them.

"So…we know he is safe now! Cheer up a bit" She said nudging her arm with her elbow. Suki kept walking, not answering. She looked at me, mouthing me to talk.

"Yes, he has at his disposition the best medical team, including Katara. He will recover" I smiled, trying to pass her the optimism Ty Lee tried to do. She gave me a thumbs up for effort. Oh well.

She walked until we reached her room, entering it. I wanted to discuss our relationship, sure, but now is not the right time and she is not the only one I have to keep the tabs on. As Ty Lee sat with Suki's head on her legs I decided to leave.

"Girls, do you want some tea?" I asked, hoping this could help them relax.

"Sure! Some butter cookies could help us too." Ty Lee replied, already combing Suki's hair. She didn't say anything and I left the room, on my way to the kitchen. Suki loves to eat, so I'm sure this will help her too.

As I finished making the order for it to be delivered at her door, I made my way to Sokka's room, where Katara, Aang and Toph were waiting for news. Looking at how the twilight was setting, I was pretty sure the last meeting with my uncle was soon to finish. I knocked on the door first, involuntary gulping.

"Come in Sparky!" I heard Toph scream. I share a brief laugh before opening the door. Katara was looking at Toph annoyed at the scream, her hair looked as if she was sleeping. Aang was at the floor reading his own letter again.

I made my way towards them, just waiting for my uncles call. Sitting on the floor beside Aang, he acknowledged me with a smile.

"How is Suki? Toph told us everything" He said now looking at me. I shrugged, unsure of her state. "It must be hard for her too." He continued, reading his letter.

"Yeah…It startled me" I admitted.

The room continued silent, everybody in their own thoughts and struggles. I pulled out my own letter, afraid of reading it out loud.

_Zuko_

_I did not trust you at first, like any reasonable person would do after all the time you spend chasing us. Ha ha. After it, you became a step lower of best man, just behind Momo. You were the one who I could relate for struggles, love and heartbreaks and also, planning._

_Our friendship is cherished, I apologize for breaking up our relationship at first. It seems as if some monster posses me when talking our hearing something about our other friend: Suki. I want you to take care of her, to love her, hold her and help her heal. She will refuse at first, but over time, she will forget me, she will not remember how I smelled, looked or laughed and that's good._

_I will end this whole problem between the three of us, so when I see you again everything will continue as if nothing ever changed._

_Please. Don't let them search for me, I want to change and to grow._

_Don't be scared of the future, it looks bright for everybody, even if my shine is with you and with her._

_From your leader, Sokka._

I closed the letter, feeling sad. He wouldn't try killing himself with what he wrote.

A servant knocked the room, letting us know it was time to meet at the table. I volunteered to go for Suki and Ty Lee, Katara mocked me, even bumped me as she walked outside.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka doens't seem to be the only one affected by this darkening, Suki and Katara start showing signs too. Next chapter Uncle Iroh will break down exactly what is this darkening.  
> As I told you, chapters are rolling faster, we are close to happier days. Poua is braille btw.


	10. Cough Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh gives them the news about this mysterious disease. Suki and Katara butt heads again. Zuko reflects about some life choices.

I reach the room nervously, knocking twice. The door opens pretty fast, Ty Lee with worry on her face.

“It’s time” I speak before the silence gets more awkward. She nods and goes to Suki, who is currently staring at her letter. She gets up and her face has makeup, her eyes lightly swollen but only if you focused enough on her face you’ll see it. Both girls get out of the room and start walking towards the main room. I rush so I catch up to them.

I was nervous of how this would go. The first time someone was discovered with this disease dated back to the firsts scrolls I could find, but nothing else was written for hope. All of the subjects died after some days, and the unlucky ones, after months. Azula started showing this sickness while talking about our mother…how I still wish she was here to guide us.

“We will be fine” I hear Ty tell Suki while caressing her hand. Suki nods but doesn’t turn to see her. We are now outside the room, my uncle waiting for us. I walk past them and hug him. I haven’t felt scared for a while. He returns my hug, chuckling a little bit and patting my back.

“Sparky! I want a hug too!” I hear Toph said before hugging me from behind. A contained tear rushes down my cheek and I let go of my uncle to look at Toph. She looks concerned too, wouldn’t dare to say _scared._

Katara and Aang are hand by hand waiting for instructions, she looks upset. Suki looks at us with her cold face, her war paint helping her hide her emotions.

Uncle opens the door and we all enter. Sokka is in a chair with his feet in chains. I quickly turn to face him questioning why our friend was like that. Suki runs to his side and hugs him, burying her face in his chest. Sokka welcomed her too.

I can feel physical pain in my chest but I try to ignore it. Katara nudges me and stares angrily. I frown a walk to take a seat, trying to ignore how it hurts me. Katara sits next to me with Toph. Aang, Ty Lee and Suki take the other side. Suki grudgingly stops hugging him and sits so we can start, Sokka sits too, kicking a little bit his chains.

“Ladies and gentleman, the information I’m about to share must be taken slowly. I am open to answer all of the questions that might arise.” My uncle starts speaking, scanning the room. I wonder how all of our faces look.

Everyone silently agreed and my uncle continued talking.

“I will explain what is this condition Sokka is presenting. This is a rare disease discovered a long time ago, called the darkening. The symptoms include a dark aura, puking dark liquid from any part of the body, erratic behavior, paranoia and suicidal thoughts.” He stopped talking so anybody could ask questions. Ty Lee immediately speaks.

“Dark aura as… dark dark?” She emphasizes _dark_ while drawing a silhouette with her hands.

“Yes. This aura can be seen by simple sight, not necessarily one has to be an expert like you” He answers with a calm smile as Ty Lee whimpers, afraid.

“How can you fix it?” Toph interrupts, her face looking at Sokka.

My uncle takes a big breath and exhales.

“Well. No one knows how to. You can only make the symptoms go away and maybe erradicate it. But we need to know the source of the darkening for it to be effective. Only one record in all of the appearances of this pathology is effective.”

I look at Suki. She is facing the table, her eyes fixed on something on it. Her hand is gripping his hard and I can slightly see it tremble.

Katara stands up and stares at the couple in front of us. She then turns to my uncle.

“Sokka has is right?” She asks the obvious. My uncle only nods and continues talking.

“The past days I talked with Sokka about it, we both thought knew what was causing it to rise. The fear of losing someone. _But,_ the events that happened this day have shown me that is not the cause, and in fact, the darkening almost got to him, if it weren’t for you.” My uncle looks at Toph, she only nods back.

“Then…what is it?” Suki whispers, almost as if trying to fix a puzzle. I can see Sokka looking at her with concern too, his thumb caressing her, I almost gag at the jealousy.

Iroh walks towards them too, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and he only nods. Sokka looks puzzled and Katara opened her water pouch, I grab her hand trying to stop her but couldn’t get her other one.

Water hits Suki’s face and she coughs.

“What was that for?” Sokka asks angered, standing up.

“It’s her fault! Look at how are you acting!” She says before Iroh coughs to gather attention. Katara doesn’t back down and tries walking towards Suki, I manhandle her and make her sit. Aang stares at us with no comment. He doens't look too happy with Katara's attitude too. 

Suki cleans her face without her make up suffering for it. That’s some good make up.

“It is not her fault, I understand your concern about your brother. Lashing out on her is not the correct way of handling this” My uncle says placing now both hands on Suki’s shoulders. She looks hurt at Katara’s reject.

“Then it’s the way the relationship is handled?” Aang asked intervening, trying to focus on a solution.

“Why is everybody in our business again?” Sokka interrupted, feeling angered at the treatment of her. “I wanted to leave her so I could get better and…stop making this dynamic so weird”

“She should leave, you are my brother, you were here first.” Katara quickly interrupted, spite in her voice.

Suki kept quiet, brainstorming. She seemed to ignore Katara and focus on the table a bit too hard.

“Katara why are you so angry at her?” Now I step in

“Shut the fuck up, you also started this” She lashes at me and slaps me. Her face was shocked at her actions and I touch my cheek. “I’m…I’m sorry…” she babbles and tries to touch me. I reject her and turn to my uncle, who is looking at everything.

This is getting longer than I thought.

* * *

_Darkening? What is this joke?_

I feel cold. I brainstorm what could possibly be the reason behind Sokka and his attitude. His clothes were stained, but it could have been a lot of things. Then again, the other reunion he was acting this erratic way….

Katara is not happy with me. Not that matters anymore, Sokka is who matter the most to me right now. I involuntary shiver, the water was cold and my clothes are wet.

How could this happen to him? He was cheery and…sarcastic. He didn’t built up all of his emotions with me so I thought that would help…we talked about this bad feelings too. 

Iroh moves me a bit, making me look at an angry Katara. Zuko is looking at me so intensely that I frown too, knowing I probably missed some vital information.

“Suki?” I can hear Sokka call me, I look at him and his blue eyes are worried. I blink.

“What?” I ask, now looking at Ty Lee by the other side. Her eyes are wide and scared. I pat every part of my body and face, unsure of what she was so scared of. “What?!” I repeat trying to stand up, Iroh’s hands pressing me down.

“I knew it…” Ty Lee whispers “She has it too! We need to help them!” She stands up and grabs Katara, dragging her towards us. Sokka stands up and tries to get in front of me but the shackles won’t let him do it.

“Fuck” I hear him mutter and I turn to him, he looks angry too. He notices me gazing and looks worried again, those pretty blue eyes have suffered so much, how can I help him?

Katara walks past by me and grabs Sokka’s head. He mutters and sits down. He looks at me as Katara bends some water off my clothes and into her hands already glowing. She closes her eyes and focus making the room shine.

The shine eventually stops and Sokka looks at me again, almost as if waiting for me to say something. I couldn’t. What was I supposed to say? Congrats?

“How do we know this worked?” I asked unaware of how rude that was worded. Iroh shrugged.

“There is no way of knowing until something that triggers it comes back” He says, my worst fear coming to life.

“You mean…”

“It’s your fault Suki” I hear Katara say.

“What?” I now raise my voice. This bickering is getting in my nerves.

“When something eventually happens to my brother, try sleeping around some other fire nation boys or earth kingdom citizens so Zuko doesn’t get it too after you ignore him”

That’s it.

I throw a fan and it hits her hands, she yells and immediately jumps to the table to grab me. I dodge and close my fist ready to punch the shit out of her. That was it. How hypocrite to try and cuddle me first then slut shame me? For what?

I can feel Sokka’s arms around my waist as he pulls me off Katara. She stands up and coughs blood. Bring it on, I don’t care what else she might try to do to me. I get off Sokka and run towards her, who just backed away into the wall.

“Katara NO!” I hear Aang scream. I freeze.

I can’t move. I c _an’t move. Why I can’t move?!_

“That’s the face I wanted to see” Katara says smiling. My limbs feel heavy and with a mind of their own…I feel so…so powerless. I’m cold. My feet are off the floor and she starts pulling me towards her. Iroh is looking at us in shock and Zuko is running towards Katara, Sokka fails to reach me.

I look at my arm that is bended in an unnatural angle and my back starts giving in. I wanted to scream but the shock won’t let me. _I have never seen anybody do this._ I look at her and she moves her hand around, my feet twitching and my neck feeling tighter than before. She keeps pulling me towards her.

I can’t move my head. My eyes wander at Sokka’s, who is looking back at me scared. I’m centimeters away of Katara before Aang gushes wind to her and knocks her down. I don’t feel cold anymore and my limbs give in to my commands again, falling to the floor.

I feel sick.

“Why…why did you do that?!” Sokka looks at Katara in shock. “You promised you would never do that again!”

Zuko is by my side, I can see his face staring directly at my face and I can’t register anything more.

“Why? Why do you hate me?” I ask to no one in particular.

I feel so small. I feel powerless again. Only this time he won’t rescue me. My father is dead. Sokka is sick.

No one will.

* * *

The room was silent after what happened. No one dared to say anything for some minutes. Aang was beyond upset looking at Katara. She broke the silence, stepping closer to Suki and Zuko.

“I’m sorry… to both of you. I’m so so sorry” She said with tears falling down her face.

“You should be! What the hell Katara?” Toph said across the room “I never knew you would do something so…”

“I’m sorry! I’m trying to protect Sokka too! It’s not the way and I forgot to actually forgive and…”Katara rambled as Sokka interrupted her

“Forget it! Let me live Katara! Hurting my friends and the most important person in the world is your way to protect me? Seriously?” The sibling said angered. Toph immediately broke the chains in his feet. He walked towards her and didn’t hesitate to talk in her face, Iroh stepped between them, pulling them to the other side of the room.

Suki was in a blank state, her breathing getting gradually slower.

“Why do you hate me?” The warrior asked again. Zuko looked puzzled, shaking her a little bit.

“Suki? No one hates you” He whispered to her, looking at her eyes who were void of any emotion. Zuko looked at Sokka then towards Ty lee, who ran to him scared.

“Suki, Suki…we are here.” Ty Lee repeated hugging her, the leader of the Kyoshi kept unresponsive. Dark mist started to engulf her, scaring Ty Lee and backing away. Zuko eyes widened too, standing up to grab Sokka, who was already by their side.

“Why…” She stood up, the mist growing in intensity. Sokka was the only one not afraid of it, stepping closer and taking her hands.

“Suks… it’s us. Calm down.” He whispered, trying to snap her out of it. Toph now ran towards Katara and Iroh, looking at her disappointed (At least in Aangs case, Toph looked at her feet).

“You cured Sokka, cure Suki” Toph said to the waterbender, the later already pulling out water to go at her aid, her hands glowing and slowly getting closer to her.

“Do not get close now, miss Katara. It will make everything worse” Iroh told her, she now looked at her friends and Iroh, trying to think fast what she should do.

“I need to do something..” she muttered, ignoring his advice. Aang grabbed her wrist, pleading her to listen.

Zuko and Ty Lee stood by the side watching everything. Unsure of how to help any of them.

“I’m scared for her, you know what your uncle said about the darkening!” The acrobat spoke while looking at the firelord, whom he only sighed, unsure.

“Maybe we could…aisle her? Azula’s treatment seems to work, but she doesn’t have to see we are going to muzzle her, other wise she might fight too” Zuko talked low to her, while Ty Lee nodded.

Suki’s mist was clouding Sokka now, he coughed at how strong the fog was in his throat. He hugged her and tried to make her hug him but there was no response.

“Suks, come back please, it’s me, Sokka with an okka…” he said in her ear, trying his best to evade a cough in her face.

“But you hate me” She answered, finally pulling him apart. Her eyes were dead and her face was serious.

“No, I don’t. Nobody here hates you. We all want you to get better.” He continued talking, running to grab the fallen fan and show it to her. She didn’t follow him with her eyes, instead looking at the wall were Katara, Aang, Iroh and Toph were. He came back and opened it, catching her attention.

“See? This is your fan. You love using it to fight, you even made me beg to stop training with those fans. Hahaha…” He awkwardly laughed, trying to make a kata he learned from her. She pulled up her arm to grab it, in which he returned it with a bow. She took it but said nothing else, standing still.

Zuko and Ty Lee were now by Sokka’s side. Zuko pulled him away from Suki while Ty Lee tried talking to her.

“Suki! I’mm… I’mm so happy your alive…” Ty Lee wobbled while talking, scared at how…eerie her friend looked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Suki spoke fiercely, stepping closer to Ty Lee. She gulped, her eyes widening.

“My…you you were fighting and I’m so glad we stopped fighting!” She continued, forcing herself to hug her. “You are one of my bestest friends and I would be super sad if you left the warriors at my charge”

Suki kept still, the mist fading a tiny bit. Ty Lee couldn’t hold it and coughed hard.

“Are you okay?” Suki asked, even if she forced herself to feel humane, she couldn’t anymore. _“I can feel how scared she is”_ she thought. The mist growing and getting more intense. Ty Lee yelped and backed to where Zuko and Sokka where, pulling from Zuko’s robe.

Both boys turned around to see her.

“Katara! Come here!” Ty Lee screamed scared, preparing for a fight. Zuko and Sokka stood in front of her, unsure of how to act. Katara tried to aid them but both, Iroh and Aang, stopped her.

“They are calling!” She said angered at being told what to do and not to do.

“It is not the way” Iroh calmly responded.

“Katara…” Suki pronounced her name and turned around to see her. A small gasp escaped Katara. From the back the warrior didn’t look so terrifying! Her dead eyes kept looking at hers for some minutes. “Katara hates me” she finished her sentence, now walking towards her.

The eeriness in the room was high. Her walk was graceful, as if Suki was still her old self, but her eyes denoted how…how distant she was from this reality. 

“Why do you hate me?” The warrior asked again, stopping mid path. The mist only increased, her face starting to disappear.

“Brother!” Katara screamed, her tone uneasy and her water already on her hands, glowing. Sokka seemed shocked, staying still in his place. Zuko grabbed him by the shoulders.

“You need to get her back, she is dying” Zuko said anxiously, knowing well that the watertribe boy was the one who knew her more deeply.

“But… but I couldn’t get her back earlier…” Sokka said brainstorming.

“Think about something else!” Zuko lashed out “Or else we will do it my way” He warned, getting out of the room. Sokka shook her head and walked towards Suki. The warrior felt him and frowned, turning at him.

“Stop, now.” Sokka frowned too, putting up against her in a whole new approach. Seeing him act so… firm made Suki smile a little. She started laughing, making him step closer to her.

“So you are approaching me? I haven’t even done anything!” She opened her arms, waiting for a hug. “Hug me please! No one wants me in this damn room! Might as well die in your arms”

Sokka stopped, hurt at her statement. He continued getting closer to her, searching for something in his pocket. The fog was stronger than before, immediately making him cough and gasp for air. Aang diligently send a gust of wind towards them, but the fog didn’t flinch.

“Ssuki, you are not yourself anymore.” Sokka said face to face, crying, unsure if it was of pain or the mist hurting his eyes.

“Tell me what I am then! Everybody has an opinion and are bold enough to let it out. C’mon, I already now that I’m dying…” Her smile never left her face, startling him.

“Please, let my sister heal you.” Sokka plead to her, embracing her. She returned the hug, her fan still on her hand.

“She hates me, remember she just twitched my body like a rag doll?” She said, throwing him to the floor, turning around and walking faster towards the waterbender. The sibling hands never stopped glowing, readying herself to heal her.

Toph instead pulled the ground to trap her feet, she caught Suki off guard while Sokka recovered from the initial shock and ran in front of Suki.

“Suki, stop. We are trying to help you” Sokka said trying to grab her wrists, in which she evaded. He was frustrated and scared of her state, running out of ideas of how to approach her and make her come down.

Suki huffed and looked at him.

“You are not going to save me, stop it. We are trying to help _you._ My business with your sister is another topic. Toph, put me out of this!” She screamed, her throat was becoming raspier as the fog started coming out of her mouth too.

Toph kept her still, instead grabbing both of her arms too with earth. Iroh looked at the situation thinking while Aang looked shocked.

“We need to do something. Now.” Aang turned to face Iroh and Toph.

“We are doing a lot letting them vent their feelings. They all seem to have bottled them up.” Iroh said as he stepped further from the scene and in the shadows, letting the scene flow.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea! Look how I have muzzled Suki, its painful for me too” The earthbender said running to Suki, Zuko entering the room again and following behind Toph.

Suki was livid, she hadn’t felt her blood so warm and palpable in her body. She felt as if they were containing something so tribal. “ _I only want to talk to her, ask her why does she hate me so much?! Is it really my fault?”_ Suki thought while trying, in vain, to pull out of the earth,

“Suki, S u k i” Toph spelled, waving a hand towards her. “Snap out of it!” she screamed.

“Let me go already! I’m not the same girl you met, we all grow, we all change and we all make mistakes.” Suki said feeling pain on her limbs, coughing some of the fog that entered her.

Zuko turned to Sokka, disappointment in his face. He stepped up to Toph and Suki, the latter looking at him with worry.

“I, Zuko of the royal family, current fire lord, apologize for all the deep trouble I have caused” He said kneeling down and bowing his head down.

“What?” Suki asked, her eyes for a split second showing emotions. Sokka noticed it and followed his example, kneeling by Zuko’s side and bowing his head.

“I’m so sorry, for everything Suki.” His voice broke between sentences, acknowledging the damage he has done to her and the group of friends. “I’m sorry again, for acting like an ass. For playing with your feelings.”

The fog decreased significatively, making Katara lower her guard. She looked at Aang who in return only nodded, closing his eyes as if watching would hurt her.

The waterbender nervously got close to the scene. Toph kept Suki in place so there was no danger in another confrontation. Suki looked at Katara and tried to move away. Katara’s hands glowed with her water as she stepped in front of her, placing them in the warriors temples.

“It’s not your fault. I apologize, I was wrong. We are all.” The fog dissipated from Suki’s body. Her purple eyes came back to life again, her eyes finally seeing something else: The siblings, the blind bandit and the fire lord in front of her, looking at her.

Letting her out of the restrain, she backed away, bumping into the table, in fear. Sokka and Katara followed after her and she backed away more, gripping her fan. Sokka got the upper hand and grabbed her, surprised at how unresponsive she was at him touching her, he realized why she ran away.

“Katara, don’t get closer” He said turning to her sister.

“I need to check her” She still showed worry, looking over his shoulder to see a fearful girl.

“Don’t. I will” He firmly said, shielding Suki from her view.

Katara looked at Aang who was observing disappointed at everything. Iroh came back from the shadows, coughing to get everyone attentions.

“We have the solution” He said, looking at the frightened group. “Support. Talk. Forgive. That’s how the darkening weakens, as shown by Suki.”

Suki blinked, trying to suppress some tears of her own. Sokka hugged her, feeling relief at the grip Suki was pulling on him.

“Is this…all over?” Zuko asked, hope in his voice.

“No. It will never be” His uncle answered, Suki pulled away from Sokka. His blue eyes worried for a second before seeing her kneel down and puke dark liquid all over the floor. Her coughs and wails were heart wrenching to everybody.

“What? So my healing abilities…” Katara said before being interrupted by Iroh again.

“This is not a physical thing, miss Katara. Mental health is something often understudied and, by the looks of todays events, can happen to anyone at any moment. You lost yourself for a moment while you…did that atrocious thing to Suki and my nephew” He said looking at her with compassion.

Katara grabbed her hand and cried silently, regretting how her anger build up and lose her way again. Aang came from the back and hugged her. She got out of his grip. 

“Don’t….I traumatized her. She _fears me.”_ Katara whispered while hearing Suki puke her bowls out.

Aang sighed “We will all recover from this. Time heals, as long as we support and forgive each other” he lectured her. She looked towards her brother and friend. The image she sees is heart touching.

Sokka is pulling the hair out of Suki’s face, telling bad jokes about meat and the snow. Suki stops puking at times to look at him and try to smile.

Zuko, on the back with Toph and Ty Lee, breathed more calmly, the rush of adrenaline going down. Zuko felt heartbroken at how everything developed again from this reunion to help his friend after an indirect suicide attempt, now, he saw his love almost die too without having the power to stop it.

It almost reminded him of how useless he was in helping Azula overcome it, now, a part of him always wondering if talking more towards her and obsessing less about his father would have stopped the madness in which she now was in.

Suki finally stopped puking, part of her robes and face black of the liquid she just puked out. The smell was almost as if acid was in the room and the dehydration was severe in her body, making her feel light on her head.

“You want some water?” Sokka asked while putting some hair behind her ear. She focused on the sincerity of his words and the love his eyes was showing her and felt the need to cry.

So she started to sob, guilty of running towards his friend and dragging him to her problems with Sokka. Ashamed of fighting with Katara. And mostly, scared of losing somebody as important to her for her fault.

It wouldn’t happen again, after how her dad died.

“Suki? It’s okay, Come here” Sokka said pulling her in a hug. The scent of him filled her nostrils, _“Sokka is alive. Sokka is fine. Why am I not fine?”_ she thought, another sob escaping her.

The eighteen year old girl broke and fell to the state of a 5 year old scared on the bloodied floor. A big sob escaped her mouth and finally broke down crying silently in his arms pushing her face the most she could in his chest to mute her. Ty Lee came to her and hugged her too, ignoring the elephant in the room. Toph and Zuko followed, hugging the trio on the floor.

“N…n..no…” She said between gasps “The liquid….”

“Shut it. We have hugged in way worse conditions” Toph interrupted her while squeezing harder, making Zuko chuckle.

“We are all here for you, both of you” Aang said approaching them with Katara, who looked at them with tears and regret.

“Can I join in?” Katara asked, her voice thin and fragile of the sadness. Sokka looked at Suki for approval. Suki was scared of her, as her heartbeat sped up at the moment Katara got close to them. She gulped and nodded, unsure of how she would react to the touch.

Katara kneeled and hugged her directly, making her way between Sokka’s and Ty Lee arms. Suki tensed, her memory relieving how powerless she felt when Katara waterbendended her.

“I could never hate you Suki, you are like a sister to me” Katara choked, crying with her. Suki gave in of the sincerity in her and cried loudly, making it a first for everybody, except Zuko and Sokka, of how soft her voice sounded while crying. The rest of the group hugged them tighter, showing the support.

“Can I have water?” Suki asked katara with a smile, making her immediately unclap her pouch and put it in her face, happy tears because Suki seemed to start pulling herself up again.

The girls reunited again, putting aside their bad feelings. Iroh looked happy, after all, his plan had worked. Group chat seemed to work in the treatment for patients with the “darkening”, oddly, the ones who displayed it had similar issues.

“So this went Sokka then Suki, now, are we back at Sokka again or how we will handle him again if he tries to run away?” Toph asked, receiving a punch in her arm by Sokka.

“I think I feel better, talking it is, indeed the way” he said while pulling Suki closer to him. “I might need some work on my attachment issues, but nothing you and I can’t pull off”

“Nothing _we_ can’t pull off” Suki interrupted, prompting a laugh from everybody at how Sokka blushed. 

Tomorrow was ambiguous, but today, the night seemed to be good for everybody. They retired to each of their rooms. Sokka was walking to Suki’s room, escorting her.

Reaching the room, they sheepishly smiled to each other, a moment of silence between the stares they shared. She turned around to open the door and get in.

“Good night” Sokka said seeing her close the door. She was happy to feel…weightless, recovered, and seeing Sokka like that increased it. He turned around to walk back to his room but stopped as he heard Suki open the door again. He looked at her puzzled.

“Are you going to stay the night in your own room?” She asked, putting her weight in the side of the door.

“Well, yeah, kinda the idea” He said nervously, putting his hand in the back of his neck.

“Can you stay with me today?” She flirted with a grin in her mouth.

He couldn’t say no to her.

He obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I came back. Next chapter we will enter in a new arc on this story. I have already the whole outline and how it will progress


	11. Power and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara have a talk about their relationship after what happened in the intervention. Suki and Sokka voice their insecurities. The spring festival arrives and with that, the start of Aang's, Zuko and Sokka's political career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smutt, has a bit of political talk and, Kataang

Aang escorted Katara to her room too, as she was still upset on how she acted. She had not only slapped Zuko and spilled irrational anger towards Suki, but also bloodbended her. Something she promised herself would never do again. If Iroh was right, she needed to address this to someone she knew she could count on.

Aang.

Katara opened her room and indicated him to go inside, which he followed immediately, sitting on the tea table.

“Do you want some tea?” He asked, fire from his hands already. She agreed and he started warming the teapot. Katara grabbed two cups and placed it on the table, readying herself to talk. She could also sense that Aang was not his usual self, unsure if it was because of the state he saw Suki in or because her actions, as multiple times during the day he looked beyond disappointed.

As the tea was made, Aang poured the water in the cups, sitting a bit tense and staring at Katara, both of them waiting silently for the other to speak.

“Katara, we need to talk” Aang said, putting down the cup of tea. Katara mimicked him, now rigidly sitting.

“I will answer everything” She said with humility, knowing for sure where this was headed.

“I know Sokka is your brother and care deeply for him, but I refuse to still be seeing as a stupid child by you” He said angered, something Katara hadn’t seen in a year.

“Excuse me?” She asked feeling put on the spot.

“You like Zuko don’t you? It’s not only a crush or your ego trying to feel desired. It’s Zuko” Aang said frowning, not tip toeing the issue. Katara gasped slightly before denying.

“I don’t like Zuko! I _used to..”_

“Today didn’t look like an used to, to be fair.” He said crossing his arms in his chest. “Are you following into Sokka’s path?”

“I will not tolerate you to disrespect me like this Aang! That was rude” She said standing up.

Aang sighed loudly, flushing his eyes. “I know, but you are not leaving me any choice Katara. Why are you stringing me along? I know you are not afraid of being alone.”

Katara thought about it for a moment. She felt connected to a big loss with Zuko, both of their mothers were lost to the fire nation. He understood how revenge and hatred can blind one to the point of losing their core values a _nd s_ he didn’t feel as a mother to him, a role she constantly played with most of her friends.

So she confessed.

“Aang, I’m tired of acting like a mother to you” She said looking at him, mad. “I…I don’t want to hurt you, and I’m really angry right now”

“Why do you think you are babysitting me? Katara, I haven’t ask you to do _anything._ I _thought_ that was how you decided to show love.” He said hurt, visible in his face as Katara got closer to him.

“All our travels before the fight…I always took care of you, I loved doing it. As I knew you trusted me and felt close to me. But sometimes…I just couldn’t believe I..I tolerated it. Specially when all these girls were behind your toes” Katara said looking sorrowfull. Aang wasn’t amused and kept angered.

“Yes, all the ones I rejected and they genuinely wanted to know about my culture. The _dead_ culture I’m trying to revive” He said feeling upset as to why Katara shielded herself.

“Yes, and when Zuko showed interest in me I…I don’t know Aang. I didn’t feel the same as it did when I first met you. I constantly looked at you as my little brother…”

“But you didn’t want me gone. You wanted everything for you.” Aang said standing up too.

Katara noticed how his growth spurt was active, as he was now the same size as Sokka. It still made her angry how he dismissed her feelings. And it was not the first time.

“Aang. Stop, seeing me, as, your, property” She said, keeping her angry face in front of his. This took him by surprise.

“What?” He now asked, confused “I’ve never…”

“Of course you wouldn’t see it! I am Katara. I am not only the avatar’s girlfriend. Or f _irst_ girlfriend to some. I am a person, I have necessities. You want to know what attracted me to Zuko? He _listened_ to me, that is probably what Suki likes about him too!” She screamed, suddenly feeling more and more angered.

Aang looked at her in shock, but somehow, he felt it was bound to happen. He sensed all of them were stuck in a certain state in life, him being the Avatar wrapped him in a hole where everybody _has_ to listen to him, needs to do what they are told and respect him.

A romantic relationship was not like that, and that was why Katara tried to get more alone time with him. To be with him and not the Avatar.

“Katara… Why didn’t you told me earlier?” He said surprised and ashamed.

“Would you have listened? You were to busy with the fanclub, the politics and trying to keep Suki and Sokka together” Katara said tearing.

“I…I’m sorry. But that doesn’t justify you pinning for our friend. You should just…” Aang stopped unable to continuing talking.

“Just what? Broke up with you? Of course I want to make our relationship work Aang!, but you don’t believe me. You rather keep thinking I’m pinning for Zuko” She said, while Aang frowned.

“You are lying. I can feel it” He said looking at her tearfully. “Stop lying Katara. Be honest with me and yourself”

Katara frowned, crying of impotence.

“Okay Aang! What do you want me to do to fix this?” Her voice was broken and she was shivering, Aang felt angered and didn’t know what he wanted her to do.

“Hear yourself Katara. You can’t like two people at the same time. Not with the same intensity. There is nothing wrong if you actually come clean” He tells her breathing heavily, again, controlling his anger.

“Aang, I’m telling you: I did have a crush on Zuko. There is a soft spot in me for him, it’s the truth. I don’t think it’ll go away. Maybe I would have chosen him, maybe not. I don’t dwell in it because…”

“Because what?” Aang asked crying, feeling as a second choice, as a prize for trying.

“Because I love you, you _idiot!”_ Katara screamed at him, feeling dizzy and angry at him for doubting her. Aang cleaned his tears, unable to say the same towards her. He loved her, yes, but it was hard to ignore her crush sitting in the back. Zuko wasn’t even pinning for her.

“I..I will see you tomorrow. I need to think” The avatar said walking away, not bothering to say goodbye.

“Aang wait” Katara plead, running to the door with him. He was unable to face her.

“It’s not fair Katara, to be treated like a second option.” He said gushing air towards her and gently pulling her on the floor so he could open the door. He got out and left her alone.

“Fuck” Katara said upset, crying. “I don’t like Zuko anymore….How do I prove it…”

 _“I’m just not being myself Aang…I will always love you”_ She thought standing up and locking the door, opening a drawer to pull out a stone.

It had an air symbol in it, specifically made for his birthday. She knew it was uncharacteristic for a woman to ask for a man, but she couldn’t care less. She did want to spend her life with him. She grabbed it and searched for paper and ink in her room, writing a letter to him.

* * *

Their kissing was slow and passionate, her hands carefully playing with his hair. Hours ago if you have asked Sokka about sharing the night with her on/off girlfriend, Suki, he would have flipped you off. Now he seemed more secure of what he wanted, unsure if this new determination was because of Katara’s intervention or his own near-death experience.

They parted to take some air, both making long slow pants. The shot of adrenaline Suki is feeling makes her eyes harder to open, opting to stay that way until her armor starts hurting her hip. Moments ago she was washing her teeth and face, still repulsed with what she vomited, moments later they were kissing, ignoring her dirty clothes.

“Can I change now?” She asks, blushing of the position they ended up. He rolled to her side and sat up, a grin spreading on his face.

“May I help?” He said breathless, his chest heaving up and down.

Shivers went down her spine, involuntary holding a breath. Doing it made the armor pierce a side of her hip, so she relaxed, consenting with her head. She sat down with her back towards him, heavily blushing.

“Suks…” He said with more confidence “Are you shy about me…helping you?” He asked while unfastening part of the armor. She blushed harder, instead of answering she opted to put off her arms protectors and gloves. Sokka giggled.

“There, I can wait in the bathroom, or outside” He kissed her cheek and got off the bed, walking towards the door. Suki removed her chest armor and grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw the most adorable view: A timid Suki half dressed.

 _“Her kimono alone makes her look even prettier”_ He thought, blushing a bit. She got close to him and gave him a kiss. Just as fast a it started it ended, making him pout. Suki giggled at his reaction, prompting a smile from him.

“I’ll tell you when I’m done” Suki answered, forming a small smile. Sokka’s own got bigger, dramatically bowing down and standing up to leaving the room. As he closed the door behind him he exhaled, a dreamy look on his face.

Suki laid down on the bed and rolled around, madly giggling. She then exhaled, standing up to get her nightgown.

She grabbed her usual one, a silk blue kimono. It made her feel at home, and it was the most “royal” one she had back at home, being a gift passed from her grandmother to her.

Home. What was home now? She involuntary thought of Sokka, both of them playing in the morning and spending _way too much_ money on the food. Sparring in the backyard and stargaze, even dance a little bit!

 _“Better get ready before Sokka falls asleep outside”_ Suki thought getting out of her chest binding, carefully rolling it on her hands.

* * *

Sokka outside walked side to side of the aisle, feeling a bit guilty of his hormones.

 _“Should I say something romantic? No! She might feel is a bit too soon”_ He thought while walking “ _Or maybe should we… do a Haiku? I’m sure she will love it? It’s a custom of earth kingdom citizens after all”_

Bump. His trail of thoughts was interrupted by Zuko. Both boys composed themselves and coughed.

“So… what keeps you up at night Zuko?” Sokka casually asked.

“I was at the library. What are yo…” The fire lord interrupted himself after recognizing the door. A strained smile appeared at his face.

“I-I’m just waiting for her to chat!” Sokka explained himself, not trying to make even worse the situation. Zuko rolled his eyes and smirked. This made his brown skin a pretty pink, his protective side coming out. “Why are you by this side of the palace?”

“Because my room is on the end” He stated, the obvious to everyone but Sokka.

“Right” He uncomfortably said, looking down at the floor. Zuko walked by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, taping it before continuing walking. Sokka exhaled, while watching his friend walk down the corridor.

Zuko walked with both eyes closed, biting his lip. It didn’t feel right to him, he really wanted to visit her and talk it out but _of course_ Sokka would be waiting for her. She pinned for the watertribe boy, for his _friend._

Opening his eyes so he wouldn’t fall, he saw the two kyoshi warriors waiting by the door, briefly greeting him. He returned the gesture, opening the door and getting as quick as he could without raising suspect.

He was supposed to be happy. Suki seemed to be happier with him, that was what he intended the first time he saw her break down. To see her smile.

 _“Maybe I should try it a last time”_ Zuko thought, immediately regretting thinking about it.

“Focus” He spoke to himself, opening the letter he had in his pocket. “Finish this and…then…we see. One step at the time” He said, walking to his table and sitting down.

* * *

Suki finally opted to let all her hair down, a bold choice for her. She showered and forgot for a moment that Sokka was tired too, from all the ordeal that happened. Approaching the door and gently opening it, she saw how he looked at the window, turning to greet her.

The moonlight that entered made the color of his eyes shine brighter than before in this lighting, she blushed at how starstruck his face looked.

“Come in” She said, completely opening the door. He sheepishly walked inside, standing by her side after the door closed. Suki smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to the bed. He followed without talking.

She pulled the sheets off and laid down, not putting off her kimono, and made space for him to lay with her. Sokka did it and turned to see her face, his own with a bright red. She lifted an eyebrow, curious of why he acted so surprised.

“Good night” She said, kissing the corner of his lips. He broke his trail of thoughts trying to kiss her back before realizing she had moved away, turning her back to him.

“Good night..” He answered whispering, slowly moving closer to her to spoon her. His arms surrounded her slender waist, a gesture that made Suki blush.

Afterwards the room was silent, but they could hear each other’s heartbeats. Even if she felt tired, her mind was active at how close Sokka’s body was to her own and Sokka tried controlling his imagination so he wouldn’t be caught by his own body.

He still, pulled her closer. It was a while since they could sleep so peacefully, without something happening or someone interrupting them.

Hours passed and both fell asleep.

He woke up first, the glee of an amazing night by her side. With a new insight of what was off with both, he felt ready to go against anything. He saw her chest go up and down, her mouth slightly open and her messy hair and still, looked perfect for her.

Not wanting to be rude, he sat at the other part of the bed, smiling to himself. Sharing a night made wonders to his humor. As he reached for a hair tie, he accidentally push a book, waking her up.

She stretched on the bed, loudly yawning. Her blue shone brighter than the purple in her eyes with her kimono, who was now semi loose. Sokka looked with and adoring look on his face. She smiled, standing up too.

“I can wait” He offered, sitting down again on the bed.

“Thanks” Suki said going to the bathroom, closing the door.

He felt butterflies on his stomach. Were there actual butterflies? _“That’s stupid. No way I’m feeling all nervous and gidity after knowing her for a year and a half”_ he thought to himself, trying to comb his hair and style it.

The door opening startle him, looking through the mirror at Suki approaching him. She hugged him form behind, taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked with worry, placing his hands on hers. She let out the air, showing her face at the side of her arm.

“I’m fine. I’m just…” She paused, thinking about the choice of words. “Calm”

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue talking. She just stared at him. Staring at him was easy for her, he grew to be a really handsome boy. All the meat and fighting was showing on his body, the innocence and calm demeanor could be seen on his eyes.

He let go off her hands and turned around, hugging her.

“I was scared. I thought I lost you…” he whispered in her ear. She shallowed, hugging him tighter.

“I was too. Why did you wrote those letters? Mysteriously leave us and tell Zuko _he w_ as going to take care of me?” She couldn’t hide how hurt she felt after hearing, _again,_ about his suicide attempt in Katara’s letter.

Sokka sighed, only hugging her tighter. “I…” he couldn’t think of any reasonable reason he would take all the time to plan his suicide attempt. She felt it, and continued talking.

“How could you be so okay with leaving us? You said forever, in the tent. We _promised it.”_ Her voice was firm until she talked about their promise, her pitch going higher and her body trembling, betraying her determination of knowing his intentions.

“Suki….I should have leaned on you. But… you didn’t trust me. I didn’t want to bother you with my guilt and feelings.” He said, pulling her apart from his chest. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wider than usual, her signal of nervousness.

“I would rather have you here, talking to me, than…than seeing you again like _that”_ She emphasized the last word, her eyes looking at the floor rather than his face. He cupped her cheeks and made her look him at his eyes.

“I _promise_ that won’t happen again. Never. Not by my own hand.” He said, determined to make her feel safe.

“I can deal with it, with all of you, not only the goofy, sarcastic, meat lover Sokka. Also the darkened, broken and sad Sokka. It is still you and I love _you.”_ She said touching his waist, a hint in her tone of compassion.

He gazed in her eyes, now glossy from all the emotions that were ignored. He felt bad for scaring her like that, he was speechless, unable to thank her for all the effort.

“I really do…I want to protect you. Help you, I’d do anything for…”

He stopped her in the old fashioned way, with a kiss. She pulled him closer, repressed tears falling down her cheeks. They indulge in the passion the kiss conveys, pulling apart to keep talking.

“Thank you” He said, caressing her cheek. “I was afraid of losing you too…Everything I tried to do didn’t work until we apologized” he said, pressing quick pecks on her lips. She responded to his brief kisses, instead of talking.

Until the pecks turned into kisses, and the kisses took longer turns before breaking apart. The bed wasn’t too far from them, they both made small steps towards it, Suki falling on her back and Sokka on top of her. Last night he only had a small make out session, building more desire to pleasure her.

What better way to pleasure her than to focus _only_ on her?. He smiled in the kiss, making Suki grunt in curiosity. His tongue slipped in her mouth, yearning for more intimacy. She consented, throwing her own arms behind his back, not wanting him to pull apart. They spend minutes over there, the desire that flooded both making their bodies warm…so warm Sokka tried to pull off his shirt. Suki momentarily broke the kiss to help him, admiring his physique in the process.

He grinned, flexing and winking at her. She laughed slapping lightly his arm. His eyes went to playful to hungry, attacking her again. Kissing the corners of her mouth to her neck, biting and sucking without a care.

“S-sokka!” Suki moaned, her pale face red. He went to one side of her neck to the other, she helped him moving her head to the opposite direction he desired.

“Yes?” He said between kisses, licking lightly where he had just sucked.

“Don’t make it _too obvious”_ The warrior told him, her blush increasing.

“They already know, besides, your armor covers it” He continued giving her hickeys, turning Suki on even more. She moaned huskily, turning him on.

One of his hands slowly went to open her Kimono while the other one firmly grabbed her breast. She yelped at his touch, but kept still, waiting to be naked for him. Opening it, his mouth immediately went to her breasts, her body responding to his stimulus.

She wanted him, badly. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for a full relationship, but her body didn’t lie, it had already remembered how he touched her and how good it feels when it’s him the one who does it.

Sokka traveled down, from her breast to her stomach, stopping just before her mount of venus. He blushed brighter at seeing she wasn’t wearing any type of undergarment. She seductively smiled at him, winking. He giggled, feeling lucky. He completely kneeled in front of her, making her sit with a dazed look, observing every movement he did.

He opened her legs slowly, his member wanting to explode at how slow the process was taking. They locked eyes, their breaths hitching at the intimacy. After Suki feeling completely exposed, she shivered, seeing how he got closer to her without breaking eye contact.

Soft kisses in her legs, going up slowly there. He licked and sucked softly, in contrast of how he attacked her neck moments before. She only notices that her mouth was briefly opened when he saw Sokka lick his lips.

Than she couldn’t hold her voice for her dear life. His mouth was slow and tempting all around her vulva, unable to close her legs as Sokka held them open.

Multiples “Sss” and “Kss” left her mouth, as the time passed her breath kept getting more rushed. He was so happy to please her, help her relieve the stress and obviously enjoy hearing her say his name. He hugged her legs and buried himself deeper, longer and louder moans coming from her mouth.

In her mind, a flash of guilt made her stop her high as memories of Zuko doing something similar. She bit her lip and opened her eyes, looking at her lover. His eyes were closed, enjoying his work. She stroked his hair, his blue eyes looking up to her. He pulled apart and deviously smiled.

“Hold on” he said before running to the bathroom. Suki meanwhile laid down on her back, ignoring the last image and controlling her hormones. She heard how Sokka moved something from the cold container, unable to ask him until he kneeled again and forcefully pulled her towards his face.

“Sokka? Why did you…Hey!..OH…”

It felt weird at first, than the pleasure crashed down _hard._ The hot and cold contrast made her even more sensitive, also helping he knew how she liked to be pleasured. This new combination made her see stars, moaning without control.

He felt proud of it, as her reaction was even better than what he expected. Her hands grabbed chunks of his hair and pulling them, a bit awkward but enjoyable to him.

“Sss..k…a…” she tried to speak, the glee in her voice notable. He continued doing that.

“S….a…Sokka!” Her legs trembled, pulling him harder with a loud moan after it. He succeeded, smiling before cleaning her. She focus on controlling her breath, post sex bliss very present in her thoughts about his wolf warrior.

She opened her eyes to see his lovely set of blue eyes admiring her. The redness in her face didn’t help her feel less nervous about it, smiling.

“You look so beautiful” Sokka said, admiring her.

“You’re not that bad either” She answered, a hand roaming trough his chest until a bulge got her attention. Her smile turned into a smirk, touching him with his clothes. His breath stopped, eyes barely open.

“Ssuki” He dragged her name, making her play with the elastic of his pants. He stopped her hand, opening his eyes again. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

She hushed him, giving him a passionate kiss (and tasting herself in him) while her hand fully entered his pants, stroking him. Sokka moaned in her mouth, liking how her grip was always strong on his member.

He separated to grasp air, moaning. Suki tore his pants out, getting down on her knees. He observed in bliss, his heart beating so fast he thought would die from heart failure.

This was a good morning for both of them. As she took him in her mouth and sucked, he caressed her hair, trying to control himself from melting under her control. The obscene sounds in the room only made his head feel lighter, thanking the spirits for having her.

Suki’s hands grabbed his hips, indicating him to go a this pace.

“Mm?” He wondered out loud as her eyes seductively answered for him. She wanted to play _rougher._

Spirits, he wanted to marry her already.

* * *

Aang was still heartbroken about how their conversation ended. He couldn’t believe Katara anymore, not without feeling played. He decided against to talk it with Zuko as involving him wouldn’t serve for a insight.

 _“At least she didn’t said she was confused”_ He thought as he prepared himself to go out to the dinner room. He opened the door and saw a blue garment in the floor. It had a ribbon carefully adorned around the box. He grabbed it and entered his room again, taking time to check it.

 _“I’m asumming this is from Katara”_ He thought opening the box, seeing a lone scroll next to a black bag. He read the scroll first.

_Aang._

_I’m sorry my feelings for you hadn’t been as secure and firm as I should have let you feel. Never in my own sane condition I would have thought of pinning for somebody else while being with you. You have always been my first choice. The moment I noticed was back on Kyoshi Island, where a ton of little girls adored you. I have never felt jealous until that moment. Even if I felt more as a mother figure than a partner to you, I understand some of that comes to my own insecurities and our differences showing. We were both robed of something so precious: A childhood. A happy home. I understand you are properly upset after all my erratic acting, but even if I felt safe or as if my actions didn’t have consequences (After all, when would you noticed if you didn’t payed enough attention?) I want to deeply apologize._

_This gift is a material way to make you feel my love anywhere you are. I would have asked you when you were a bit more older, but right now it fits as I fear of losing you._

_I love you, Aang._

_Katara._

Happy tears where on the Avatar, as he proceded to open the black bag and confirm his suspicions: It was an engagement stone. His air symbol carved in a beautiful amber stone.

“I do believe you know. Katara” He said to himself, his heart feeling hopeful for a new beginning in their relationship. Momo climbed in his friend shoulder and chirped, sensing this new hope in his heart.

“He does love me Momo!” Aang said to him while his furry friend only snuggled against him.

Aang walked along the halls before sensing the young earthbender behind him. He stopped to wait for her as she catched up, punching him in the arm as a morning greet.

“How did you sleep twinkle toes? I saw you entering Katara’s room” She said laughing at him, in which he laughed at how dirty that might looked.

“Wish it was for that” He said blushing while Toph giggled. “We actually fought for what happened in the room between Zuko, Suki and her”

Toph suddenly coughed as if she was dying and shut up, unable to tell him something.

“I’m sorry” She only said awkwardly.

“It’s alright. It was bound to happen, it was not the first time” He said to her with a smile, believing on what Katara wrote to him earlier.

“I mean, Katara was always attracted to mope boys, not a surprise. But hey, even I can see she is head over heel for you! So I wouldn’t worry too much, maybe is just a platonic crush. I had one for Sokka” Toph casually said it, while Aang dropped his mouth shocked.

“Sokka? Our sokka?” He double asked while Toph giggled.

“Yup, that one” She said.

“Aren’t you hurt because…”

“Suki? Nah. Since I confessed to him about how I feel I realized it was more of a platonic crush, not love. You know? We are all attracted to people for different reasons. Not necessarily for a full blown relationship” She told him unlocking a memory he shared with Monk Gyatso.

_An 5 year old Aang was sitting in a tree, looking below at the couple in the yard, two boys and a girl, who happily shared food in each others mouth. It was weird to him, even forbidden to think about people in other way that was not monogamous. Monk Gyatso noticed it and got closer to the tree to peek at what was keeping Aang so distracted._

_“Why are they doing that? Shouldn’t couples be…well, two people?” Aang asked confused, as that was one of the first things they told him._

_“In other places perhaps. Love can come from anywhere and in different intensity. Sometimes, people can love more than one person without feeling envious of them” Gyatso explained, helping Aang get down from the tree._

_“What?! I don’t think I would like to share my future wife or husband” Aang said confused. Gyatso laughed._

_“You can’t choose who to love. You can only accept the feeling and work on it, constantly choosing to keep loving her o him once you found them. Some romantic relationships are not exclusive to two people, three or even four can live in harmony, as long as all the parties involved consent and share the feeling” Gyatso explained, opening his eyes at how diverse love could be._

_“At least in my case, I don’t think I would do it” He stood firm in his belief. Gyatso patted his head._

_“And that’s alright, you know what you want. Just make sure to always inform your partner, as they might share or not your points of view, and that’s okay as long as everybody is informed and accepted it.” Gyatso finished while Aang nooded._

_“I’m sure I will present to you my future wife and babies!” He said happily hugging him, Gyatso laughed with him, hugging him back._

“Yoo hoo? Aang?” Toph said putting both hands in front of his back, which made Aang realized he had stopped walking.

“Toph, I’m an hypocrite. I should totally apologize” He said speeding up to meet Katara.

“Jeez, wait at least for me to watch you!” Toph said running, as both entered the door.

They got in the room and saw Katara and Zuko chatting with a book between them, Aang didn’t want to keep making Katara feel as he was jealous of Zuko, so he sat next to Toph and resumed their chat.

“I wanted to try those flameo chips I saw on the street the other day” He recalled gesturing the size of the bag.

“Oh no! Good thing you are with a waterbender, those made Sokka cry the last time we ate them!” Toph said laughing, her laugh was contagious and soon Aang followed. Katara and Zuko sat down and looked at them with curiosity.

“So…I guess two specific people are missing today” Katara awkwardly said. Zuko laughed and reached over to drink water, imagining why they were late.

“Sweetie” Aang said to her, which make Katara’s heart flutter. He smiled at her and flushed, feeling dumb and in love. Katara smiled back too. “Morning, I got your message” He said winking. Katara giggled and flushed more, making Zuko a bit uncomfortable, as he and Toph where forth wheeling.

“Can we already start eating? Please?” Zuko asked, waiting for the approval of his friends.

That was until Suki hurriedly entered the room alone, already ready to do her rounds of the day.

“I’m sorry, I overslept this morning” Suki lied through her teeth and Toph smirked, Katara already inviting her to sit next to her. Suki was still _sore_ and cautelous of her. Not wanting to make a big scene she sat next to her and Zuko with a smile.

“Shall we wait for Sokka?” Aang asked her, not reading Katara’s faces of not asking. Suki looked at them and laughed.

“I’m not sure, I have not seen him” Suki said with a smile. “It _is_ weird, food is his life”

Toph suppressed a laugh with water, knowing well she was lying. Suki purposefully dropped a fork, while pulling it up she calculated how far her feet was from Toph’s legs. It wasn’t long.

“Ouch!” Toph screamed. Zuko’s eyebrow rose at their attitudes, signaling instead for them to start eating as their meetings were going to be starting soon.

As the table around them served them food, Katara decided to make small talk with her friend, trying to get pass the bad blood they both had the day before.

“So…Sokka heh?” She awkwardly said, with a smile and big eyes. Suki gulped, with a forced smile.

“Yeah…” She just answered, trying to bring up something “Crazy right?”

“Totally. I mean, not. You both are so…compatible” Katara said now focusing to her plate, nervous and wanting to finish the conversation.

“…Thanks?” Suki said thinking out loud, before quickly correcting herself “Aang and you… I could totally see you in a few years with babies” Suki smiled at her, trying to form a new bond, even if she was still shaken of the bending.

“You did NOT say “Katara” and “babies” on the same sentence?” Sokka screamed from the doors, getting closer to the table. Suki laughed.

“B..babies?” Aang stuttered blushing, looking at Katara who was now standing up to fight with his brother.

“WHY are you snooping in other people’s conversations?” The waterbender claimed angered, while Suki ate laughing. Toph decided to give a taste of her own medicine to Suki while the sibling argued.

“So Suki”

“Yes?” She replied with a part of the fruit already on her mouth.

“Did you and Sokka had make up sex?” She grinned while speaking, unable to hide her excitement in blackmailing people.

Suki almost chocked on her papaya, while Sokka shut completely up, pink creeping on his face. Katara looked at both of them and got even angrier.

“WHY is it okay for you to try and make babies and not for me? Double Standard!” She continued her point, while Sokka blabbered.

“We did NOT have sex, right Suki?” Sokka roughly slapped her back so the fruit would go out, which worked.

“N..no!” Suki said with her paint barely containing her blush.

“But did you do something sexual, right? Why were you so late this morning?” Toph pressed, while Aang just looked at the chaos laughing and Zuko kept eating.

“Why are you so interested in my sex life? Again?” Sokka decided to step in for Suki so she wouldn’t die choking.

“So is that a yes?”

“Is not a no”

Suki shot daggers at Sokka, while he realized he clued them to their recent activities. Sokka blabbered and Toph laughed harder.

“I got ya! Dunderhead!”

Sokka sat down instead and ate his food, not looking up from his plate while Suki killed him with her stare. Zuko finished first, as he was not paying attention (or doing his best to ignore them) to their bickering.

“I am excusing myself. Suki, please come with us as soon as you finish. Take your time, we don’t want you with half papaya still in your throat” Zuko joked winking, making her blush through her war paint and Katara scream laughing.

“I’m bout to go to prison” Suki muttered while eating her fruit, Katara making gagging noises by her side.

* * *

Aang escorted Katara to the library, where most of the past from the water tribe could be learned, the walk towards it was a bit tense until Aang decided to grab her hand, breaking the tension.

“Thanks for that” Aang said smiling, still not looking at Katara. Katara gripped his hand.

“It’s my pleasure, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. You keep choosing me above everyone and everything, since the first time I met you.” He said stopping the walk and facing her. “It’s unforgivable of me to treat you as my property. I apologize”

“Apologize accepted.” Katara said with glossy eyes, leaning in to hug him. He hugged her back, his heart feeling ready to take a next step, now knowing where they stood as a couple.

“Let’s keep working for a better future” He said to her ear, spinning her around in circles. Katara giggled, feeling dreamy.

“I’m sure we will do” She said as he let her down. Aang’s mind brainstormed until he remembered what day it was today. Spring festival, one of the main reasons they visited the fire nation.

“Sweetie, can you meet me later in the main room?” Aang asked her as he backtracked “I forgot I had that meeting” He said with an apologetic look. Katara nodded and kissed his cheek.

“See you later sweetie!” She said and kept walking to the library.

 _“I feel ready. This is my sign from above”_ Aang thought playing with the stone in his pants.

* * *

Ty Lee and Suki walked towards the meeting room, looking at any sign of spies or assassins inside, as they had opted to do it while they were protecting him on the court. Suki always laughed at their attempts, how could they had the world almost at their ruins but have such stupid ideas to reach the fire lord?

As they cleared the cost again, they made their last round before stepping inside by the backdoor, opting to follow the route at their secret passages. Ty Lee was happier than the day before, talking about how her “aura” was orange.

“So…yesterday Sokka escorted you to your room” She said wiggling her eyebrows, making Suki roll her eyes.

“Seriously, before _anything w_ as known nobody cared for us. Not at this rate” Suki said trying to brush her off. Ty Lee grinned and stepped in front of her.

“Your aura is _orange_ Suki, do you know what does t _hat_ mean?” She said seductively

Suki could imagine what it meant, but decided to let Ty explain it to her.

“Orange is a color close to _sexuality”_ She continued talking with a smirk “And that could only mean one thing..”

“We did not have sex” Suki said immediately, knowing well that Ty Lee in that type of chats doesn’t spill all the beans.

“But…?” She continued wiggling her eyebrows. Her stare was too much for Suki to handle, as if continuing to look at her might give away what they did so she decided to stare at the torch she had on her hand, blushing. Ty Lee gasped and then made a wide smile

“No!...” She said excited, grabbing her by the shoulder. This confused Suki as she tried to avoid burning her.

“No what?!” Suki answered confused. Ty Lee’s grin only got bigger.

“He went down south didn’t he?”

Suki’s face went extremely red, even making her sweat. Ty Lee laughed and begged her to give her details of what they did in the morning. Suki walked faster trying to avoid the whole conversation.

“Fuck!” Suki said cornered, as she took the wrong turn.

“I bet that’s what you yelled at him” Ty Lee said smuttily, grinning. Suki just shrugged, trying to ignore her insinuations.

* * *

Aang was preparing everything in his own head for his date with Katara. The necklace in his pocket was obvious of the direction he wanted to go for. It was time to make her know his love for her was real and that he respected her customs.

Fifteen was the legal age in the Water tribe civilization to marry. So months after he finally had the age, he decided to plan the design on the piece of jewelry. A date night in the city where the festival would take was perfect for him.

After meditating, he thought of probably asking her brother for approval, but that could upset her, after all she was not a little girl anymore. She can make her own decisions. Still, he wanted to share a happy moment with him. _“He could use something happy in his mind after all the madness that went yesterday”._ Aang thought, walking outside his room and going towards Sokka’s.

He almost flew for the eagerness to share the news. He knocked twice, hoping he was already hungry so they would grab lunch together. After minutes the monk worried, knocking again and calling him out.

“No answer…” He worried, forcing the door handle. His bed was as if he didn’t slept on it. Everything was as the same as before searching for him, making him worry a bit.

“Why did you barge in twinkle toes?” Tophs startled him, making turn around and laugh nervously.

“I..I thought Sokka could be in danger, but it seems the room is untouched”

“Duh, he probably is in the reunion” She stated the obvious, smirking.

“Right…” Aang laughed, exiting the room with Toph. Both walked towards the main room, chatting about what their future plans where.

“I think I will stay here” Toph said smiling “I could use some free time from my own city, and I can train the Kyoshi Warriors even better”

“Well, sure you can aid them, and that can help you to avoid chi blockers” Aang continued, smiling at seeing his friend happier.

“What about you? We have 3 days left before leaving the palace and you going to the Northern tribe” Toph asked a bit curious, wondering if his invasion to Sokka’s room had to do something with other plans he had.

It was obvious he was crazy for Katara, and she was too for him. He already has fifteen years, so it’s a matter of time for him to propose.

“I… might ask Katara out” He blushed with a big dreamy smile on his face.

Toph laughed out loud. “You were already getting behind! When?” She asked as they reached the corner of the main room. “Good luck twinkletoes!” She screamed at him as he ran so he would be in time.

Aang was already waiting in the main room for Katara, not expecting to be out of the conversations this early but happy that Sokka opted to take the turn so he could go out on a date with his sister. He had forgotten he asked him before going to their own rooms the night before. As Katara approached him, he smiled and got closer, receiving her with a kiss.

“Hi sweetie, I thought you would be in the meeting?” Katara asked, her smile brighter as moments where they were alone are always welcome.

“Well, actually, your brother offered to stay in representation of the Southern Water Tribe and me, so I got off earlier” Aang replied, already wanting to ask her to the date.

“Oh, I forgot Sokka recently got involved in politics. So, where are we going today?” Katara asked clinging in Aang’s arm. He blushed and replied before being too obvious he was excited.

“To the Spring festival. In about 3 hours. Might as well want to go off until we meet again at this exact point?” Aang asked while pulling away strands of hair from Katara’s face. Katara lit up as he mentioned the Spring festival, something they missed last year as war was still in it’s prime.

“Sure sweetie. I’ll meet you here then” Katara replied kissing his forehead, making his thumbs play within themselves.

Katara walked away from him, giving him enough time to admire the strong woman who was considerate enough to let him be her partner. He sighed, fully in love. _“I love you so much”_ he thought walking away, ready to box his offering to her.

The reunion got boring to him after a while, not respecting the authority Aang left him with. So he opted to wait until the topic of the Southern Water tribe was brought up. He played with his hands under the table until Zuko declared to move on from the fire nation. He looked up and saw a stunning blonde girl standing up.

Her eyes were that exotic shade: Bright blue-purple. Her pale skin resembled the snow on the north and her blonde hair was almost as white as the moon. He heard some of the people in the court snickering of how “the north tribe could let a girl come and talk for them” but Sokka smiled, after all, Katara knocking some sense paid off in the end.

“I’m here to discuss the agreement peace and pick up our broken relationship with our sister tribe, the southern water tribe” She elegantly said, and for a moment, Sokka stood up determined to represent his people and made them respect it.

“My name is Sokka, son of chief Hakoda. What’s your name?” _“And how did I not see you before?”_ he thought.

The girl repressed a smile as he paid attention to how she tensed her jaw. She stood even more straight than before and her eyes screamed determination to him: To be the strongest between the two.

“My name is Electra. Daughter of the first great commander of the North. Pleasure to meet you” She finished stretching her hand across the table to shake his. As they saluted, he noticed how tall she was, almost as him. They both sat down, the rivalry for dominance still present in the stiffness both showed to everyone.

Zuko saw how tense seemed the ambience after Electra talked. He couldn’t really be drifting off thinking on how to break the news to Suki about their disease, so the exchange between those two was a good thing for him. He knew after all, that this was Sokka’s first real political reunion.

Sokka prepared his priorities: Health, Food and Modernization. They both needed to be equal.

“Miss…”

“Call me only Electra” She interrupted, already asserting her desire to be seen as equal. _“I like that”_ Sokka thought, continuing.

“Alright Electra. We have three topics to discuss. First and foremost, we need health supplies and healers down in the south. The raids the last war inflicted upon us affected most of the man, that are in urgent need for rehabilitation and medicine” He talked looking up from his paper, in which those striking eyes never left his face.

“Alright, under one condition: You need to let the people in the north patrol most of the goods that will be sent a _nd_ our people be the one to distribute them in the South” She smiled.

Sokka thought it for a second, he even felt outmatched. _“That doesn’t seem too bad, I guess they are in their right”_

“Sure” He replied vaguely. A royal servant passed them the agreement and the black pot of ink for them to sign it, making Sokka stand up and go close to where the scroll was put on.

Electra got first so she signed up the agreement, while Sokka waited he looked up to Zuko for some type of telepathic advice, feeling nervous of how he was being perceived. _“This is going better than the war presentation” S_ okka thought to himself.

Zuko mouthed a “Stay there” to him, in which Sokka agreed standing beside Electra as she finished her signature. Now being his turn he realized he doesn’t have a _formal s_ ignature at all. _“Time to improvise”_ he thought mimicking the cursive Electra made.

As soon as he finished the scroll was taking of the table and the leaders from their cities stood face to face: Electra’s eyes didn’t have a drop of makeup, her eyelashes were as long as Appas fur. Her lips are painted in red, making the contrast in her eyes even more visual and she wore a perfume that Sokka thought was a bit too much for him. It was starting to make him feel sick.

“What’s your second topic?” She asked without hesitating, the royal service already writing the treatment.

“We want.. food.” He coughed at how strong the perfume smelled “Other types of food that is not meat.”

“And how do you think we have managed in the North?” She said attacking him, already knowing how to perceive when her political adversaries wanted something. “We offer help but not paying for necessities that can be covered by a better organization in your resources”

This hit a nerve in Sokka, how dare she insult the way the tribe has hold itself after being shuned away from the north?

“That. That makes us go to point number three: We _order_ more resources so our modernization can be faster. As you might know, the strongest waterbender in this time is my sister and war hero: Katara.” He proudly said. Electra subtly raised an eyebrow, composing herself.

“And?” She said unimpressed. “We will not give you money.”

“We do not ask for money, we ask for waterbenders so the city can come to life without spending money” He said wiggling his eyebrows and a smirk in his face. She was unphased, talking with sarcasm.

“And how do you plan to thank those waterbenders?” She asked, as Sokka oblivious to her sarcasm, answered.

“Well, of course we will thank them with a free stay and classes with my sister! The one and only Katara”

It was Electra’s time to smirk.

“We refuse to cooperate with those conditions” She coldly said.

“What? Why?”

“That’s not enough payment for my people and I will not expose them as cheap labor for the sister tribe” She replied crossing her arms across her chest. Sokka was fuming, noticeable on his frown. He was being outsmarted by a _girl._ Not that it hadn’t happen before, but he liked to think he learned from them.

Zuko saw this and decided to intervene.

“I’m sorry Electra” Zuko said, earning a glare from her. “I know I’m not from the North. But I do know how my own country has had to do the impossible to repair the hundred years we hurt the others. If you wish to retain a bond and even be as one, I suggest listening to the Southern councilman so the agreements can come faster.”

Electra turned back to Sokka, who was trying not to smirk.

“Thanks firelord Zuko for your suggestion on how to handle civil relationships. We still decline the agreement the Southern councilman is trying to come to” She replied without breaking eye contact with him.

 _“I guess is time to pull the “My sister revived the avatar” card”_ Sokka thought.

“Electra, have you been back from the dead?” He asked with a smile. She looked at him as if he was crazy, but replied.

“No”

“And, do you know princess Yue was only saved because she was touched by the moon spirit, right?” Sokka said with his heart in pain, remembering how sad it was that she had to return the favor.

“Yes. Princess Yue was brave and did her duty. Why is this relevant to the matter in question Sokka?” Electra asked, her hands on both hips.

“Katara revived Avatar Aang from the dead after being shot by lightning in the Avatar state”

Electra’s mouth dropped before composing herself rather quick. She coughed and reconsidered his agreement.

“So are you saying Katara can teach our waterbenders how to revive people?” She asked with curiosity.

“If they are good enough to work and learn, than sure” He said stretching his hand to her, knowing it was an offer she wouldn’t refuse. She smiled, admiring his skills and stories and stretched his, the scroll soon coming to the table as he signed first.

As the scroll was taken away from the table, one of the servants announced how soon the Spring festival will start. The reunion was called off by Zuko and soon they all left. Sokka noticed then how from the shadows Suki and Ty Lee followed the firelord, her beau not noticing him at all.

 _“Bummer”_ he thought following behind. A finger tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see Electra.

“Yes?” He asked, his political mask still on. She instead warmly smiled and did a small bow.

“Sokka. May we talk about your adventures as the Avatar companion?” She asked with a completely different tone, but still elegant talk.

“Uh, sure? What about tomorrow?” He asked warming a bit to her. He was so used to seeing the girls from below that seeing someone his size was new.

“Alright, is a date then” She said kissing his cheek. Sokka blushed as bright as he did when certain islander did that. He blinked several times before being able to mutter a word.

“Sorry I’m…”

But no one else was in the room. Electra was already gone.

 _“Suki is going to kill me”_ He thought after erasing the image of a beauty like Electra kissing him full on the lips. Sure, it was the cheek, but it was still too close to him!

He ran out of the room to get ready and get Suki out to enjoy the festival, maybe today wouldn’t be the right moment to tell her the situation.

He waited for her outside her room, not bothering to change that much as his finest clothes were the ones he was already wearing. Bored he started thinking of why Electra was so attractive to him… and soon realized that her hair was almost as white as Yue’s and her eyes were close to how Suki’s looked.

“Exotic huh?” He said out loud to no one in particular.

More minutes passed before a shadow appeared at the other side of the room. He stretched out his arms and screamed happily

“Suki!”

And indeed, Suki rushed her pace to hug him pulling apart to plant him a kiss on the lips.

“Let me change real quick so we can go in time to the festival” She said before running to her room, closing the door and making him wait a few more minutes.

* * *

“So all of that was the only relevant part? Electra seems a bit stiff” Suki said while walking at the main entrance with Sokka. Sokka only nodded.

“She deemed Katara’s classes as not worthy of a payment to waterbenders” He said sticking out his tongue mocking her, to which Suki laughed.

“It was going to be a bad decision if she didn’t accept it” Suki said taking his hand in hers, making Sokka feel nervous.

“Yeah…” he only concluded, waiting for Toph to go off.

“So…North huh?” Suki said remembering Sokka’s history with the princess. Sokka only nodded, not wanting to dig in deeper.

“Sokka?” A deep feminine voice talked.

The couple turned backwards to see Electra approaching them. The colors of her garments resembled Princess Yue in the play but in a shade of blue much darker. Her lips were still red but now her eyes got black eyeliner, making the purple pop out. Her blonde hair was in an elaborated braid that went down her lower back.

Suki was shocked at how pretty was, and saw Sokka was too, shocked to see her.

“Electra, are you waiting for someone too?” Sokka asked nervously, Suki only watched the interaction.

“Yes, but my interruption of your conversation. Sorry for interrupting it” She said addressing Suki “Was to tell you that a visit to the North Pole is going to be necessary to seal the deal between us sister tribes” she said addressing Sokka back.

Sokka almost turned white at the thought of returning to the north pole again. Sure, it was bound to happen at some point, but it still felt too son for him, and he couldn’t bear to leave Suki again alone.

“When are we going?” He asked

“In 3 days” She said with a smile. “We didn’t have time to discuss it in the meeting, but as the travel is far from here, it is a requirement for you to come back and make an official statement”

Sokka gulped, Suki gripped his hand tighter and smiled at him.

“Okay. Thanks for the information. By the way! She is Suki, my girlfriend” He said without second thought, which make Suki blush too.

Electra looked at Suki and smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you, Suki” She said approaching her. Suki realized a second after it happened that Electra gave her a peck on the lips, making Sokka’s face as bright as a tomato. “See you in three days than!” Electra finished kissing his cheek again, and leaving the couple confused.

They stood in silence for a while, processing what had happened.

“Is she…into girls?” Suki asked, still red.

“I…We don’t ask those things” Sokka replied red face too. “Not fair she kissed you in that dress!”

“Why?” Suki asked skeptical “She kissed you in the cheek too. Is this a Water tribe custom?”

“Uh… not in the south, and not that I remember in the north. Maybe a new one?” He answered to her question, oblivious of the sarcasm.

“Right” She replied a bit annoyed.

“Oh! I mean, she kissed _you_ first, before I got a chance to do it” He said gripping her from the waist and making her look up to him. Now that is a view he loves, Suki with her lovely cheeks blushing and her eyes big from the shock.

He kissed her before Suki got to speak, being interrupted by a loud “Oogies”

“Shut up Toph” Sokka said annoyed, while the earthbender flipped him.

“Hi Suki!” She saluted. Suki replied back and saw Aang and Katara approach them too.

“So… ready for the night?” Katara asked excited, not noticing how Aang was gazing at her.

“Yes, yes we are” Sokka said hugging her tighter, ready to finish a real date without disaster interrupting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you know who did I base for Electra character :P


	12. Boy with Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason the gaang came back to the fire nation...The spring festival! We walk around it with Aang, Suki and Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cactus Juice guest appareance. This is a lighthearted chapter, enjoy! :)

I am beyond excited of how the night will go. My flushed face gives a bit too much information of my thoughts, but seeing him so happy and smiling makes me lower my guard.

Sokka’s hand on mine reminds me of how much I adore this boy and his goofiness. On my other side is Toph as a third wheel but…I honestly don’t mind her. Maybe I should after what happened but I can trust her, after all, we both care for him. The three of us have gone through things.

“Suki! Do you want a plushie?” He asked me with an adorable face. The plushie is a small unagui. An _unagui_ in the fire nation? And as an adorable _plushie?_ I’m in.

“Sure, want me to get it?” I ask, seeing the way to win this game is how hard you can punch a punching bag.

“No, I will. Watch me” He kissed my forehead and ran towards the stand, Toph and I soon following.

His stance was not that stable, he has not been practicing and it shows, but his face takes the cake. Seeing him focus that hard on his force makes me giggle like a girl in a candy store, it is just too sweet!

“Wacka Pow!” he screamed with all his force, delivering a solid punch to the bag, who barely moved. The guy in the stand whistled and gave him a small ball.

“Sorry buddy, you barely moved the bag. Everybody is trying to win the plushie, so the stakes are high” he said with a smirk. I walked forward, putting my coins. He rearranged the punching bag.

“Go Suki!” I heard his proud voice scream at me, while I worked on my stance.

Bam! Easy as pie. The guy was shocked and just handled me the unagui plushie. I smiled, two strong pair of arms where hugging me from behind.

“Oogies!” I heard Toph said and I giggled louder. How I’m loving this moment.

“Sorry Toph, I just can’t help but love the best and strongest warrior in this entire world” Sokka said kissing multiple times my cheek, making me laugh out loud. It tickles!

“Let’s include her please!” I said trying to stop him from kissing me, but ultimately failing as his lips reached mine and suddenly I felt in heaven again. I lost the track of time until I heard a cough in the background, pulling away from Sokka I saw Aang and my sister in law.

“Well hello!” I said blushing. Sokka smiled at them, putting an arm around my shoulder.

“I see you are really enjoying yourselves tonight” Katara said happy, wiggling her eyebrows at me. It is weird at times how Katara can make some of the most dirty insinuations while knowing I will apply them to her brother.

“We actually do, today is special, as every day I’m with her” Sokka said looking at my eyes, they shone so beautiful under the lights of the fair.

“Wow! Is that an Unagui plushie?!” Aang asked surprised. I totally forgot about it!

“Yes, I just won it in this game behind us. I actually got it for Sokka” I said stretching my hand to his chest, putting the plushie. He opened his mouth as if was a surprise, quickly covering it after.

“I can’t believe my girlfriend would give me something like this? You are the best” He kissed my cheek, making Aang and Katara sigh happily for us. I looked around for Toph and saw she was gone.

Oh well, she might be enjoying herself better when Sokka and I are not kissing each others throats.

"We are going to be right by the games of the other side of town” Aang told us with glee “I really want to try those sits that make you go around and around” he motioned with his finger, making Katara giggle.

“Sure! We are actually going to grab some food and catch you later” Sokka answered immediately grabbing my hand and making me walk with him at the food stands.

“Enjoy yourselves!” I yell as he drags me away.

Well, this is going out great.

* * *

I’ve never felt so nervous in my life, wondering if today is the best opportunity to do this. I am completely whipped by Katara. Her beautiful smile makes my heart pound of happiness, her laugh always makes me laugh too, her being the one to put me out of the iceberg was destiny at it’s finest.

I want to hug her and spin her around, as if the two of us where the only people existing in this moment, this moment that my heart will carry everyday until I perish. Holding her hand and talking to new people suddenly seems good to me, as her support and comfort always makes it worth it.

“The games are amazing! Who would have thought that we could have this sooner!” Katara told me as she ran towards a water one. I follow behind her, smiling. How I adore her.

She sits on the chair and immediately pays for it, the man in turn giving her a bucket of water to strike an apple. If it was strong enough it would fall towards one of the multiple holes.

“If you push the apple to the farthest part you will get a special prize” The man told us moving out of the way. Her face of concentration is visible as the water began to strongly strike towards the apple, putting it in the hardest hole of the triangle. The guy laughed suddenly realizing it was Katara. Of course she would win.

“You are miss Katara right? Congratulations!” He said still laughing, pulling out a antique looking blue gem. Katara bowed thanking him and looking at the stone in awe.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” I ask, amazed at the prizes they are giving today.

“Yes. It reminds me of princess Yue for some reason” She said with a tone of nostalgia, her eyes looking at me with warmness. I can’t resist to give her a quick peck, pulling myself closer to her to do it. She blinks blushing, grabbing my hand again and going towards those crazy cups.

“Are you sure?” I ask excited as we arrive to the zone, getting in line. She shrugs, smiling.

“Hey, I’m always down on experimenting new things” She said winking at me. She is so smart and adventurous! Most people don’t think of her in this way, but that’s fine, she doesn’t have to prove or show anything to everyone. Talking earlier in the day really cleared my mind and doubts about us as a couple.

“That is one of the many reasons of why I love you” I said without second thought, earning a giggle.

Today is the day. I gulp, seeing our turn is up for getting in one of those cups. I take her hand to walk and thank the girl who lets us step in the cup. They close our small door and go around to check the other doors.

“How are you feeling the night?” I ask whipping my eyelashes to her, she gives me one of those big hearty smiles she reserves for the people she deeply loves.

“I have never felt better…well, maybe when we won the war” she remembered, looking at her feet, nervously grabbing my hand. A wave of nerves suddenly rushes trough my body, seeing her vulnerable and so…open with me makes me cherish her.

“I’m really glad..” I reply breathless. Suddenly the cups starts moving. I put my head out of the cup to see how it’s moving.

“Wow!” Katara was taking a bit out of her thoughts as the cup starts gaining more velocity. I get closer to her as the force pulls us closer, laughing like a small child.

Well, I might be at heart. As for today, I’m ready to tell her.

“Katara” I say her name, my heart beating faster than the cups we are in. She looks at me laughing too, taking a mental picture of the image: Sitting beside me, staring at me with her rosy cheeks and pink lips…

“This is so fun!” She says grabbing both of my hands for balance as we spin around. I smile and gulp, not feeling so brave anymore. I must do it.

“Katara…I have not stopped thinking about you. You are always on my mind, when I saw your face that day at the iceberg…I felt in heaven, my heart growing fond of you as we traveled together. You are my friend, my master, the best one must I add…” I said letting one of her hands go, as I search for the necklace.

Her face is slowly turning from happiness to surprise as I pull out the necklace and the carving. Her sapphire eyes glowing as they look at the carving.

“Aang…” she whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

“The day we kissed at the cave of two lovers was one that helped lift my sprits up when most days felt lost. I wanted to give the world an era with peace and love, and you are my world. Baby, you are my forever girl!” I say a bit too excited. Her hand finally reaches her mouth as tears roll down her face.

I really hope those tears are from happiness though. The cup finally stops spinning, being the perfect end to my proposal.

“Katara…please, marry me?” I ask and plead at the same time, offering the necklace. She closes her eyes, crying a bit more. This isn’t how the proposal was going to be!

“Are you…?”

She hugs me, rapidly nodding.

“Of course Aang! Of course I will marry you” She says hugging me tighter. My soul re enters my body as I hold her close.

“I love you” I whisper as the crowd behind us claps. I pull away from her to kiss her with happy tears too! My heart is jumping from joy.

“I love you too” She says as we pull apart, blinking as she stands up “Now we need to tell everybody”

I nod standing up and exiting the cup with my fiancée, hoping to find our friends together.

* * *

“Try ittt!” He asks me as I refuse to chug that murky water. He drinks it without doubts, putting a weird face in the end.

“I told you that was dirt!” I say as I bite on my chip, giggling at his coughs. “If I wanted to feel like that I would get drunk instead”

His blue eyes ignited, Kyoshi, what have I done? He scoots closer, smiling.

“You want to drink?” He asks with a puppy tone. I laugh out loud. How something so small he can make it funnier a hundred times?

“Sure” I say, about to stand up to order some shots. He quickly pulls my shoulders down and stands up.

“Hold on, I will get the drinks myself!” He runs to one of the earth stands. I giggle, he is such a dork.

I finish eating my chips looking at the people who is currently sitting at the other tables: Groups of friends, couples, elderly couples _and_ groups of friends. Since the end of the war most people get along, the spring festival adding stands from the other nations has made it really intercultural.

My dorky boyfriend sits beside me, with 8 shots of water that looked as if a pineapple was mushed. I grab one and sniff it…This isn’t pineapple.

“Sokka?” I ask eyeing him. He grabs the closest to him and interwinds his arm with mine, grinning.

“I present to you… a delicious liquor found in the most bizarre place. Cactus Juice!” He almost screams, ready to get wasted. This doesn’t even smell strong!

“Are you sure this will make us go downnnn?” I drag the word on purpose, batting my eyelashes.

“Believe me _baby.”_ He kisses me passionately, making me a bit more excited. “Ready? 4 shots in a row.” He reminds me. It’s been a _long_ time since we did something this stupid together.

“Ready.” I say nodding. We both prepare to say in unison.

“One… two…three!” we say taking the first shot. Ooooh.

Oh.

This is sweet!

He is already on his second shot and I refuse to loose on something like this. His paybacks are always…interesting. But I don’t want to discover it today. I start to chug the third one when he puts both arms on the air and screams. I finish the fourth one and laugh, feeling lighter.

“Want another one hottie?” I ask without watching my language. He giggles, his eyes looking…interesting.

“Only if it’s a body shot” He says eyeing me up and down and getting closer. I laugh and push his face away, making him fall off the table. He laughs too as I walk away to the earth kingdom stand.

“Hello miss, how can I help you?” Such a gentleman.

“I…cactus. 10. Are those called cactus shots?” I dizzily ask. The bartender nods and brings me in a box 10 small cups.

“The package is to prevent spilling. Anything else?” He asks. I grab my pocket and gasp loudly. I forgot the money!

“Money…I don’t. Shit” I say. He stretches his hand towards where Sokka is, I think.

“He already paid for 30 rounds, don’t worry” He says “He is at the table closer to the…”

“The colerfll treeeeee” I shriek. Why is it pink?

“Yes. Careful!” He says as I walk towards the tree. Am I already drunk? It was only 4 shots!

“Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” I hear him scream at me.

“Sooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” He looks shocked. Is this the first time I scream at him?. “I got the juiceeeeee!” I scream again, he runs to me and covers my mouth, laughing and shushing me.

“Secret juice for _us.”_ He grabs the package and I ran behind him. I feel as if I’m flying, already sitting at the table. He sits and quickly puts the ten shots in a row. I giggle, I have never felt this lighter!

“One…two…three!” We scream. The sweet juice touches my throat. Mmmmm… I’m already at my fifth one! I chugged it and scream.

“No! Not fair!” He points at me.. with a finger? How dare he!

“Suck ittt!” I say twisting his finger, Sokka already screaming in pain. I kiss him on the lips, biting him at the end of our exchange.

Oh my god… control yourself Suki! I let go of his finger and pull away. This is a public space and… Oh no. He is looking at me with hunger. Or is he hungry? I’m hungry for food and for him. Sexy time! I smirk and push my bum outward, I feel as if my back will break.

“Let…let me get more” He blabbers having trouble standing up. I giggle, feeling a bit hotter than usual. I gaze at the stars and the moon is starting to show.

Can you hear me Yue? Are you Yue? Uh, hi! I’m Suki. I’m right now with Sokka. I wanted to ask you how…how do you feel?? Can you always see us? Do you? You will not answer, do you?

mmm. Guess not. Do I have to actually talk for you to notice me? Whoops. Sorry. It’s weird when your boyfriend ex girlfriend is a planet. A fricking moon!

“Suki?”

I look down at the table and see the shots lined up. I giggle. I must have looked stupid. I turn to look at Sokka with his derpy smile.

“Lets go!” I scream, readying myself up. Seems the last we’ll have if I’m counting right. We both start chugging until I grab his hand instead of the small cup. He giggles.

“Hello beautiful” Omg he looks really…hot?

“Hi hottie” I reply. Kyoshi, Yue? Are you hearing me Yue? Help me get away!

“Want to stroll around? Or are you hungry?” He asks me, his eyes oddly changing colors. Wait what?

“Sure” I reply standing up and pulling him with me. I don’t even know where are we walking, but we keep walking.

“There is a lot of people” He tells me as we bump into tables.

“Yeah. Not smart, idea guy” I reply sticking my tongue out at him. He sticks out his too. We end up closer to the palace.

“A few steps more baby” I hear him say. My face is on Yue. How does she even look? Was she like the actress? I mean, everybody was awfully represented.

“Yeah” I only reply so he doesn’t think I’m dead.

* * *

Toph and Noburu walked around the stands, without actually buying anything. They just kept talking and walking around in circles. I wonder if she notices how she blushes whenever he puts and arm around her or brushes his hand with hers.

“Should we…interrupt them?” My future husband asks me, finishing his noodles. I deny, looking at how happy she looked.

“No. Let’s let her notice us than, we tell her.” I say touching my necklace. I wonder how long he has thought of this moment. After all that happened…I didn’t think my small charm would have gave him courage.

“Alright, do you want more food?” He asks me, standing up to clean the table.

“Sure! I’m sure some noodles would fit me right” I say letting go of my necklace. He is blushing! I bet I am too. He walks away to order some more and I think about us.

He was considerate enough to carve my necklace the same way my mother one was. Adding a small air detail on the bottom, that in simple sight is not noticeable. That’s my smart man!

“Mind if I sit?” I hear Zuko ask me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod, him sitting in front of me.

“How have you been doing? I’m sorry about…well” this is uncomfortable.

“I…I will be fine. Don’t sweat it. I’m glad both are okay” He says with his usual gloomy voice. Suddenly I don’t feel that comfortable telling him Aang and I are engaged. I reach for his hand, his eyes a bit sorrowful.

“I’m sure you will. But if you need support, I’m here for you. I will pick you up form the dead, as before” I joke, trying to get him to laugh. He blinks twice before getting the joke, snorting.

“Goodness, the jokes in your family simply don’t run” He says now laughing. My heart jumps a bit at his hearty laugh. _No._ Katara. Katara!

“Ha ha” I force my laugh, smiling at him.

“Thanks. I appreciate you a lot” He says gripping my hand tighter. He has always been a heat package in the air, so no surprise his hands are warm to me. I like this.

No. I let go of him and look at Toph and Noburu, who keep going in circles as if they were badgermoles. I feel the heat in my face and that’s not right. Those feelings were buried years ago. They resurfaced with him and Suki messing around but… it’s fine. He is single, is your friend and that’s that.

“I do too. Zuko.” I say a bit lower, so his expression is no surprise to me.

“Katara? Are you okay?” He asks me, probably seeing the worry on my face. Maybe, just maybe I should come clean to him, and admitting out loud might let it get it off my system.

“Zuko.” I say firmly. His body and face are visibly tense, he probably thinks I’m about to fight him. “I… I have to confess you something” My fingers play with themselves, I feel nervous.

“Sure. Anything. Here I am for you” _That’s the problem Zuko!_

“I…I used to have feelings for you” I say. My heart is jumping out of my throat, feeling as if I’m doing something wrong. He looks…shocked. Why?...why the feeling doesn’t go away?! He gulps, making me tense too.

“…Is that why you fought Suki?” He asks a bit hurt. He doesn’t let go of her it seems. What am I even thinking? Even if he didn’t date Suki I would not be an option. I’m with Aang and I love him. Trully. This is really helping me realize.

“No. Well, in part. I’m telling you this because… maybe it was blurring a bit my feelings with Aang. I may have a crush on you and…I’m externing it because…I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I love Aang…”

Why is it so hard to say I’m engaged? I touch my necklace, suddenly feeling a bit too tight.

“Zuko! How are you feeling today? I’m feeling awesome!” I hear Aang said as he sits down with two bowls. “Sorry I took too long sweetie, I made myself a bowl too” He tells me kissing my cheek. His eyes are burning. Is he jealous?

“It’s okay babe. I have great company here” I said truthfully, trying to convince myself his company is still platonic.

“Alright, what’s with you two?” Zuko asks as if noticing something. I try to say I’m engaged again and the words don’t come out.

“It’s a surprise. We are waiting for Toph, Suki and Sokka. They told us they would be here but they are nowhere to be found” Aang chimes inn Zuko, who looks hurt at the idea of my brother and Suki sneaking around somewhere.

“Alright, might as well get some fireflakes for the journey back home. Be right back” Zuko says standing up and leaving us alone.

Aang is looking at me weirdly, as if saying “I told you so”. Did he…did he hear me?

“Aang? What’s wrong?” I ask, trying to not feel so bad.

“I…I heard”

My heart drops to the floor. I suddenly feel so cold, my sweat is cold, I’m sweating?

“Aang…this doesn’t change anything I feel towards you” I say trying to fix it, but even I know that won’t work. I felt that when Zuko professed her love towards Suki in the ball.

“Sure. I just heard you have a crush on him. I thought that was in the past” He says to me.

“It _is_ in the past. I only tell him so… so I let it out of me. Bottling up emotions led to me being darkened too. That’s why I… I did that atrocity with Suki” I say ashamed, my head falling. Suddenly I’m not hungry anymore. I feel a warm body, it’s Aang hugging me.

“I just… need to deal with it. I guess… I didn’t want to believe you actually liked him and see him attractive. Sorry, I got jealous. It is normal to be attracted to someone else” Aang tells me strocking my hair.

What?

“What?” I think out loud. Blinking rapidly.

“Yes. In my culture it wasn’t seen as a wrong thing. The bad thing is if you do it without your partner knowing about it.” He looks toward Toph, that is in her forty circle. “When I saw for the first time Toph dolled up my heart fluttered and I crushed on her, until she started being too rough”

“What?!” I ask now jealous. Looking at toph and then to me. Aang giggled, hugging me tighter. “Hey! That’s a bomb you know!” I say a bit jealous.

“But I love _you._ And I chose to willingly be by your side every day of my life” He tells me touching my necklace. I think I finally got it. Zuko sits again on the table, munching the chips. He looks at us, then at his chips.

“Want some?” He asks embarrassed that he only got one portion. Aang grabs one and I deny it, suddenly feeling less bad about being attracted to Zuko. Who would knew.

Toph and Noburu approach the table, I guess he finally got tired of going in circles.

“Already made him dizzy Beifong?” I joke as she throws some dirt at my hair. “Hey!”

“Of course not, right Noburu?” Toph asks blushing. Someone has a crush!

“Of course not ma’am. If anything I’m sad you have a curfew” He says jokingly, earning a laugh from Zuko.

“I know right! Maybe another day you can see me” She says now standing by Zuko’s side, making him gasp.

“The..the fire lord” He says bowing immediately. Zuko notices and puts his bowl forward.

“Chips?” He asks, ignoring that Noburu just bowed. He denies and Zuko continues to eat them. “Call me Zuko. If Toph trusts you I do too” He tells him, making the poor guy finally stand tall.

“Here: Aang, Katara, Zuko and my other idiot friends are Suki and Sokka, who are probably eating each other right now” Toph said grinning, making Noburu laugh.

“You are something miss Beifong. Nice to meet all of you” He said bowing. “So… Can I see you outside the palace?” He asked to Toph, who turned away from him, blushing.

“I’ll call you when I require company. Until then” She said walking away, making Noburu exhale in love.

This guy sure likes them tough. Ha! Like Toph.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s search Suki and Sokka! I heard them drinking cactus juice” Toph said walking straight to the palace.

“They what?!” I ask alarmed. They won’t remember for sure the announcement.

* * *

Yue keeps looking at me. I cannot stare to anything that’s not her. The moon is a beautiful planet, I’m sure she was super pretty in person too. Then…why would Sokka choose me? Is it because he met me first?

“Sokka” I ask searching for his face with my hands. Laying on the floor with our heads touching is not a good idea anymore. His hands touch mine and he lets me explore his face.

“Yes hottie?” He asks, his eyes are closed.

“Is Yue watching us right now?” I ask. I feel his eyes open.

“I think so. I haven’t thought about it. Why do you ask?” He asks with a weird tone.

“Well, she is the moon. She is looking at me” I said convinced she is hearing me. “Yue?”

“Why are you talking to her?” Sokka asks me weirded out, looking now at my face. His eyes are still looking multi colored.

“Yue, I will take care of him, you can rest now” I continue talking to Yue, moving out of his sight so I can see the moon. He is looking at me as if I’m gone bananas.

“Suki, you are weird.” He tells me brushing his finger with my cheek “I like weird…and hot” he says grinning.

“Hotter than the moon?” I ask without thinking, knowing that’s not really fair. But my mouth has been this night really reckless. He looks a bit hurt, pinching my cheek.

“Don’t ask that ever again. You are the prettiest girl in my world” He says with a weird tone. Who is the weird one huh?

“Is this a side effect? Am I Drunk nooww?” I say unwillingly sitting. He nods, and I frown. “Of courssI’m not drunk” I say out loud, pinning him to the floor.

“Oh? Are you going to show me how you are not drunk?” He says with a grin on his face, I’ll delete that grin. I tie his hands behind his back, ready to blindfold him. “You are always kinky when you are drunk hottie!” He screams, making me shut him up with a kiss.

“Don’t scream!” I scream, making him giggle. “I’ll ride you so hard you’ll beg me to stop” I whisper to him, he moans in return.

I hear somebody walking towards us…then I’m in the air, along Sokka.

“No horny in the yard!” I hear Toph scream at us. Aang makes me descend without trouble while Sokka goes down hard.

“Ouch! What the hell Toph!” Sokka tells them off while I laugh.

“Oh I’m so scared big boy!” Toph mocks him, setting him off.

“That does it!” He says trying to stand up, instead falling to my feet. I laugh my ass off.

“They are drunk in cactus juice. _Gosh._ Don’t drink irresponsibly!” Katara yells at us, I only laugh harder.

“Why are we here anyway?” I say out loud, looking at how pretty the grass is beside the pond.

“Right, why did you want this goofballs too?” Toph says while crossing her arms.

“I love you Toph” I mutter going to hug her, she blushes and scoffs.

“Yeah yeah, Ty Lee won’t be too happy that you are hugging me” She replies while pushing me away.

Aang and Katara look at each other and nod.

“We are engaged” They say in unison. I look at them and then to Sokka, who is now looking at me with the same confused expression. This must be the cactus juice! I walk towards Zuko, who is smirking.

“Zuko?” I ask

“What?” He asks back, he looks good with all his hair laid down.

“Slap me”

“What?!” He says shocked “I won’t slap y…” I slapped him, cutting his words. He looks at me annoyed.

“I slapped you. Slap me back” I say and he looks at Aang and Katara frowning.

“Suki what the hell?!” Katara says approaching me and grabbing my shoulders. So It is true.

“Oh my… OH. KATARA!” I scream and hug her, pulling her up and spinning her around. She is laughing happily before we both fall, Zuko and Toph congratulating Aang first instead.

“Are you still on Cactus?” She asks me, helping me stand up. I deny, because I still feel it. Sokka is dazed looking at us.

“Sokka! Your sister is getting married!” I yell, trying to make him respond. “Oh well, later I will remind him of it” I say looking at her necklace, who is slightly altered. Katara blushes, as she rises her head so that Yue can shine on the stone.

“I feel so happy” Katara tells me, looking towards Toph, Zuko and Aang.

“This is a smart carving” I said admiring the details “What about your mother’s necklace?” Oops, not the moment. She tears up a bit, smiling.

“I will give it back to my dad, so he has something to remember my mom by” I see. I go towards Sokka to pull him up, he follows me without talking.

“Let’s get you both to sleep. Preferably in two separate beds. Where does Ty lee sleep?” Katara asks me as he passes Sokka to Aang, who just approached us.

“Please no! I don’t want to hear her” I say gagging. Katara and Toph laugh while Zuko and Aang blush.

“What?” Aang says shocked. Katara kisses her cheek.

“Take care of Sokka in your room” I say to Zuko. He nods and with Aang walks toward the rooms. Katara and I walk towards her bedroom, Toph following behind.

“So Toph… you got a date?” I say excited to hear the details. She blushed punching me.

“None of your business!” She says as we get closer to Katara’s room.

“Well, you already know my sexual life” I say reflecting on the girls night we unvoluntary had when this mess started.

“Please no reminders! I still gag at some of the parts of the story” Katara gags again, while Toph laughs.

“If you only knew Katara! Sokka and I made out the other day” Katara almost drops me and I sober up a bit remembering that day. My head starts to ache.

“You WHAT?!” Katara screams “How dare he touch you!” She tries to go towards Zuko’s room and I yank her back.

“Let it go. I already let it go” I said a bit sobered up. She sighs, opening the bedroom and all of us entering it.

“I already apologized to Suki” Toph said a bit ashamed. “We are all good now”

“Yup” I say backing her up. “ Only I will completely forgive you though, if you tell us the details of Noburu” I ask plopping on the bed.

“I like how freely she speaks” Katara said laughing. Is she referring to me?

“I don’t” Toph said annoyed. “But oh well, I thought you wanted to hear of my underground wrestling matches”

I stand up and run towards her.

“Tell me! Please!” I beg amazed. She grins and Katara sights, already going to shower.

“Just don’t kill anyone!” She yells as she enters the bathtub to relax.

“Buckle up islander, I’m about to blow your mind” Toph tells me as I sit beside her, excited to hear her stories.

And somewhere in the middle of the conversation, I fell asleep.


	13. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka both get the news about their treatment. Katara and Aang deepen their connection to a physical level. The Gaang gets their last dinner together before doing their political tour.

I wake up with an horrible headache. The rooms smells good…almost like vanilla and…gooseberries? Lilacs? I’m not sure. I hope this room isn’t of that…girl. What was her name? Electra. Shit! I feel like trash of inmediatly thinking about that girl.

I try standing up and my head pounds harder, making me groan.

“Take it easy cactus boy” I hear Zuko tell me from somewhere in the room, as it is still really dark with all the curtains down. I hear a snap and some candles lit in the room, making me see where he was, just beside a desk with papers on it.

“What are you working on? I ask him a bit slower than usual, as moving anything in my body feels heavy. He looked at the papers and discarded them.

“Some research about the old laws and customs, but nothing seems to work in our favor” He says bummed, grabbing a glass of water and approaching me. He sits on the bed besides me and smirks, passing me the water.

I grab it out of courtesy, taking a small sip. Hey, this actually reminds me that I’m r _eally_ thirsty and hungry. I turn around to offer some to Suki but instead there is no one in the bed.

“She slept with Katara last night, she was drunk too” he said it looking at me. I nod.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m starving!” I said a bit louder, making my ears bleed and cringing a bit.

“Sure. But before we go, we need to talk to you.” He said going to the door. Who is this _we?_

Of course he would bring his uncle into this. Now he will tell me that I have commitment issues and a drinking problem.

“No, I’m not here to talk about your adventure yesterday” He replies to me without even asking him, I guess I have become more easier to read with them. I nod and stand up to greet him.

“Hello Iroh” I say with a weird taste in my mouth. I’m not sure what type of relationship we have, so being courteous is the best thing.

“Hello, Sokka. I am afraid the news I will tell you won’t make you happy. Is from yesterdays reunion” Oh, he thinks I don’t know I have to travel in 2 days.

“Are you refereeing to my visit to the North Pole?” I ask, he nods.

“Yes. The north…we both know how special is to you.” He approaches me with compassion, I hug him, feeling sheltered. Maybe I’ll steal Zuko’s uncle for myself.

“I will be okay, Electra is probably going to keep me pretty occupied the whole time” I said trying to be positive, even if I know that’s not going to be the end of it

Is the first time I will go since Yue died.

And I’m still not sure how to deal with that without Suki by my side.

* * *

I thank Katara for taking care of me and leave the room, feeling energized thanks to her healing me before waking up. It’s almost as if I don’t have any hangover! I get into my room and ready the bathtub to take a shower, thinking still of her engagement.

“They are so young…” I say out loud. Must be the pressure of the airbender to stop being the last one.

The water is warm enough for me to get inside and relax a little bit, my body that felt a bit sore getting better. I then think of Sokka’s compromise in the North Pole. Maybe that’s why yesterday I couldn’t stop thinking of princess Yue. I have even talk towards her as if she was my friend.

I didn’t have the chance to know this special and loved person by everybody. Including Sokka, who had a relationship with her. But…that shouldn’t matter right now. At least my feelings don’t.

The last time they mattered my dad died, ironically, to a waterbender. Or that’s what they told me anyway. He disappeared and never came back to the island, his trip to the fire nation being the last thing I knew about him.

It makes me wonder how I manage to be so far away from Sokka all this time. I was attacked twice after encountering him. Maybe that was a sign from above? Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Being too involved in my feelings makes bad things happen…

I sigh and get out of the tub, readying myself with the war paint as I examine my body. It is slim, somehow toned from all the exercise we do, but the curves are not as visible as I would like to. Being a pretty girl was never a thing I could afford to do, as my mind was always in the forms and horse stands to do better and longer. After all, that’s how I became the leader.

My face and my body have no use to me if they are not capable of protecting and attacking. I put my last piece of armor and walk out to see Katara waiting for me.

“Good morning! I thought I would see you in the dinner room” I say a bit surprised of seeing her, a welcomed one for sure, as our bond has been really severed.

“I thought I might talk to you for a bit longer. Yesterday you immediately fell asleep, Toph fumed!” She said laughing, making me a bit embarrassed.

“Alright, let’s go. The boys are probably starving” I said moving forward, my sis in law walking by my side.

“Suki, first of all, I’m so glad we can be friends again and talk as if the things that had happened weren’t so severe” she said, I nodded for her to keep talking, still checking and greeting my sisters that were doing their rounds.

“But?” I asked, as she hadn’t continuing talking.

“But if there is anything I can do for you to forgive me about…bloodbending you..”

“Is that what it is called?” I interrupted with a chill on my body. She nods. “Interesting. Self-explanatory”

“Yes. I’m not proud of it, by any means. I swore I would have never use it again.” She says with hurt in her voice. I still feel uneasy about her, but try to empathize with her. I have done some stupid shit under the influence too.

“It’s okay, lets just move forward. In our relationship. “I said a bit reluctantly. If I look too deep in my past some points can be connected and I don’t want that. At least not right now.

“Okay. Well…if there is anything I could help you with, including my brother…Let me know” She said putting an arm at my shoulder, I let her and smile to myself. She is not a bad person, Katara was just…hurt too.

“Thanks. If there is anything I could do to help you with your wedding….let me know” I reply giggling, she got away and smiled, walking without questioning her.

Should I…ask her about Yue? I’m not sure how right is that. After all I only know half of the story he told me at the Serpents Pass. Mmm….

“Katara…May I ask you something a bit more personal?” I ask unsure of how this is going to be received. Cactus juice sure helps me roll my tongue a bit better. She nods and watches me as I try to formulate the question.

“Is it something personal?” She asks me stopping.

“A bit” I said ashamed, maybe I shouldn’t be so nosy about it. But…he is going to the North Pole. Might as well get to know princess Yue by someone who was not completely smitten. “How..What…”

Katara looked at me with concern, being lost in the words to describe something was uncharacteristic of me.

“Who was princes Yue? As a friend, as a person” I said with a pitch higher, something I haven’t done in a while. Katara’s eyes grew a bit and then her face dropped, smiling a bit.

“She was…she was gentle.” I already know that, that’s the first thing Sokka told me about her. “She always looked out for her people, her duty coming first. And I mean, he rejected Sokka multiple times, as she was engaged to a son’s general in the North.”

“I thought…”

“Yes, princess Yue seemed to like Sokka. I’m not sure to call it love, maybe it was. But she wouldn’t give her back to the people she loves. When the moon was slashed by that stupid general.. Iroh noticed she had the moon spirit inside her and without doubt she gave it back, dying in Sokka’s arms.”

Oh. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked about her. Maybe knowing about blood bending would have been better.

“Oh….” I only managed to say. It was stupid to be…even jealous of her for being a pretty _planet_.

“Yeah… the last moment they shared was very intimate. She came back for a last time and told him that she would always be with him. Sokka was obviously crushed and…well… trauma hit in. It’s no surprise at times he got so crushed of the thought of you….”

“Being dead” I said remembering my time as a prisoner. I never gave up on him, but didn’t exactly expected him to save me.

“Yes” She said getting closer to me. I hugged her, she seemed to need it more than I did. We pulled apart and saw her eyes a bit glossy. “You are really the best person that could be with him. I’m so sorry he has been an ass to you”

“I’m not that far behind him” I said laughing a bit. “C’mon, let’s go eat. They have probably started” I walked towards the dinning room, it was already close.

Katara got close again and opened the door. Of course Sokka would be eating already, since yesterday he looked as if he was starving.

“Good morning fellow humans. Sorry for our late entrance” I said sitting next to Sokka, who was already munching half of his steak.

“Don’t sweat it, Sparky and Snoozles have been eating before Ty Lee and I arrived” Toph said biting a bit of her pastry, I looked curiously to Zuko.

“We need to finish packing, as the departure for the states we will visit in the earth kingdom is tomorrow. Sokka is going to the North Pole” Zuko said before taking a bite of his wrap.

“What? We are going to the north?” Katara asked Aang, he only nodded, eating his noodles.

“No no, I’m not going to the north. Is cold, I can’t see anything.” Toph said bitterly, finishing her tea. “I’m going with you Zuko”

Zuko almost chocked and I laughed, he is so awkward is cute.

“But we are going to the earth kingdom. _Ba sing se._ Last thing I knew you hate it there!” Zuko said shocked.

“You need a Beifong, specially a liar detector. You are still so naïve.” Toph said standing up. “Till later! I need to train some Kyoshi Warriors today”

Oh right, I forgot today was that. I binged half of my fruit and stood up to get behind her, Sokka’s hand stopped mine. I looked at him and he was confused for a bit. Damn it, I don’t have time for this. I kissed his forehead and he dropped my hand like that.

“Can I see you later?” I heard him ask as I exited the door behind Toph, Ty Lee on my heels too.

“That’s a bet!” I yell as the door closes, Ty Lee giggling by my side. “Stop it!” I say blushing.

“Suki and Sokka sitting on a tree. Kissing, K I S S I N G.” She said dancing around me, while Toph laughed her ass off.

“Hope you are enjoying yourselves, today’s training is going to, probably, kick your asses.” Toph said as we turned around to the training room.

On the surface everything was seemingly normal, all of my warriors were already stretching. Good thing.

“Sisters, today is the second part of our training for the earth kingdom visit. Everyone will be put on test with courtesy of our friend and mentor: Toph Beifong.” Toph stepped in front of us. “Myself included, will try this test. She has the best experience with Dai Lee agents trying to kill the avatar”

“Thanks for the introduction, Captain Suki” Toph said as Ty Lee and I took our places in the formation. “In a few words, try to land a punch on me. _I double dare you to try it._ Dai Lee agents are a bit less smart than me, so if you can approach me, you are eligible to go. Simple isn’t it?”

All of us nodded.

“Then, let’s start” Toph immediately drowned in the floor, disappearing from our sight.

We got in a circle formation, looking for any type of sign of Toph. I need to focus a bit and then this fight will be over.

“Watch out!” I scream as one of my sisters move out of the rocks way. It’s a hand? A rock hand? Huh, interesting.

“Oof!” I hear one of them fall, with the hand on her head. Creepy. “Out!” I yell as the hand leaves her. Poor Ninpha, she was exited to see Ba Sing Se. I split from the formation and everybody does the same, searching everywhere in the room where would Toph hide.

Ty Lee starts doing her acrobatics and goes up some pillars…Saw her! I follow her in the other side, taking a bit of impulse with the armor rack close. She was hiding all this time behind the pillars?

“Arcgh!” I hear Ty scream as she falls to the floor. I suddenly see a hand flying behind me and barely dodge it. Where the heck is Toph?

I dodge another hand and decide to go where Ty Lee was running seconds ago. A shadowy figure tries to punch me in the face and my fan barely protected me with a dodge. I focus in how to get over a rock sculture.

Here goes nothing. As another pair of hands try to grab my feet from bellow I use them as plataforms to jump up the figure, feeling a bit lighter than usual.

“Shit” I mutter as two hands almost grab me in the air, making them miss with my fans. I stumble as the platform gets narrower until I spot Toph looking at my direction, causing a bit of chaos with her other hand below.

I ran and make my best shot in getting a punch at her. If I somehow convince her that I’m going to the other side…

I touch one side of the wall to bite her, she responds putting twice of the hands up to grab me. I throw my retactable shield to them to stun them, my body crashing on Toph. I punch one of her arms so they stop.

“Hold” Toph instructs me as I grab her arm. We merge in the wall and suddenly we are on the arena again.

“Not a surprise, leader” Said Jihn, patting my back. I feel exhausted.

“Suki, out the arena, you will go. Ty Lee, out the arena, your not going. Lin, you are going, Karina you are going” I hear Toph said while Ty Lee pouts a bit then cheers.

“Well this was fun!” Ty Lee said hugging me. I feel tired! Too tired to keep training.

“Maybe because this is training. Speaking of…horse stand! All of you” I instruct as my girls return with groans. We can’t afford to be weak, to get caught off guard again. To die.

* * *

Electra on the room is a bright jewel. Her exotic look makes her hard to ignore. At first her being in a big blue coat hiding her hair and face made it easier to not judge or stare at her, but as soon as she got up and we saw her… the attention seems to center around her, even if the topic on discussion is not the North.

I’m not talking for me, but as Sokka and I have noticed, the men in the room seem to gaze and love staring at her. Her face unreadable. As the discussions began to cease with everything in order, the scrolls where we had to sign to begin a tour tomorrow where bought on the table. The Water tribes on a side, the earth kingdom and the fire nation on another part. The last airbender representing it’s lost civilization, taking care of the deal being respected by all parties.

“I will supervise everything that is written in these scrolls. I will start the tour in the earth kingdom with the fire lord and then go to the North pole with councilman Sokka and Electra” Aang said bowing before everyone. He seems to be natural to do this type of guidance. All of us bowed back and I dismissed the reunion.

I go get Aang and before I can reach him Sokka and Electra got to him first, and seem to be chatting very friendly, Aangs face screams that he is a bit smitten of her charm.

“Hello Avatar” I say bowing “Electra, Councilman Sokka”

“Hello firelord Zuko” Electra bowed back “Your friends are very gentle, telling me about all of the adventures all six of you went through.” She said smiling towards me, her tone of voice more friendlier than when she talks to the councilman.

“I will only take away the avatar for a few minutes, after that I’ll let you continue the talk” I said excusing myself, Aang did the same and we walked out of earshot.

“What’s the problem Zuko?” He asks me, seeing the worry on my face.

“We need to tell them. What’s this cure for the darkening” I said to him. He stood thinking for a little bit, turning away to look at Sokka who was describing the prison break. For sure, it is his favorite story to tell to every new friend he meets.

“I know. You tell Suki and I tell Sokka?” He says to me. I don’t think that’s a great idea.

“I am not sure if I’m the best person to do it” Aang smiles at me and pats my back.

“Suki trusts you more than me, I’m sure you will find a gentle way to tell her” I look at Sokka who is now laughing with Electra. She seems a bit too much into him. I sigh, Suki is not going to take the news the best way.

“Sure. I’ll tell her before the trip” I say bowing to him. Aang bows back and goes back to Electra and Sokka. She is now doing all the talk, as both boys listen to her. I turn around and decide to go to my room, as it the best way to address it without her having to take in a façade.

I almost run towards it, hoping nobody in the hallways noticed how scared of doing it I was. How exactly do I break it to her?

I enter and see Ty Lee and Suki behind me, also worried of my sudden change in attitude.

“Suki, we need to talk” I say to her and put a hand to my side so she can enter. “Ty Lee, don’t let anyone interrupt us, please” I ask her, she nods and gives a side eye to Suki, her face is still unreadable and serious.

She enters and I close the door. Gulping. How do I start?

“Suki” I say her name, of course, she is the only one in the room and is a stupid way to start talking.

“Zuko” She says my name, my stomach revolves a bit in nervousness.

“Can…can we sit? I need to talk” I say running to the small couch. She catches up and sits beside me, staring.

“Are you okay? Are you nervous of the trip?” She says giving me a comfort smile. I smile back, laughing a bit.

“You know that at your hands I don’t have to worry about nothing. It’s actually…another issue that has been running in my mind. It involves you..of course” I say blushing, but keeping my stare at her. She blushes a bit under her makeup, but keeps quiet letting me talk.

“It’s about Sokka and you” I continue. Her brow is already doubting where the conversation is going. “About the darkening”

“Right” She only answered. Her voice is full of doubt.

“I assure you is the only solution we have discovered this far, so it doesn’t consume both of you” I said trying to make her believe me. A hard task after all that has happened.

“Okay, go ahead. I have duties to do you know” She tells me a bit bothered. Of course she won’t like it.

“I…read again, with Katara and my uncle how to help the three of you with this” I gulp. “And…”

“Spit it out! Seriously Zuko, I need to…” It was not proper, it was not polite. But it had to be done so they can finally heal.

“You and Sokka do need to be apart” I say standing up to her. Her eyes went wide and she stood up too.

“And what’s your science behind that? How is that going to get us better? You better have a good explanation” She says gritting her teeth. She was pissed, at this point I’m talking with a wall.

“Suki…You have abandonment issues…Sokka has codependency…”

“You are lying” She stepped backwards her pitch higher, she was ready to go and don’t let me explain. I grabbed her by her arms so she wouldn’t block me. She looked at me with a new vulnerability.

“I wish I was… ever wonder why Sokka can’t be by himself? Ever? We both know how…”

“Yes. I know. Since the end of the war he…he has acted different.” She said looking down. Oh suki

“You also need someone to lean on, without fear of him or her changing you the moment you’re not available to them” I said trying to look at her face. She sighed, trying to push me away. “Do you want some time before we continuing talking?”

“No” She said, gulping a bit loud. “Tell me everything. So this way I can tell Sokka”

“Alright” I said sitting down with her. “So the reason we want both of you to be apart…”

“Is to see how con we handle ourselves without each other? Forced trauma so we can be over?” She interrupted a bit aggressive.

“Suki. You are both my friends. I want both of you to be okay” I said standing up to let her read the report. I could feel her eyes on me but today, is not about me, is about her and this disease.

“Mhmm” She mutters, her eyes scanning the papers in my hand as I sit and push them to her. “What is this?” she asks with doubt

“Read them, it’s all the information we gathered on how to fix it. It seriously is growing individually” I said a bit breathless. She looks at me and then the papers, grabbing them to read.

I only watch how her eyes scan one by one the pages, digesting the content. She gives me the last two papers that, ironically, have the treatment.

“I don’t want to keep reading them” She says with her eyes closed.

“Want me to read them for you?” I ask, grabbing her shoulder for support. She nods, and I start reading them.

“The darkening experimental treatment in the 50 test subjects agree that the only way for the subject to be better is reversing the state of the person to the core trauma. If multiple experiences made the darkening grow, than it’s better to go back step by step so the support of those it loves can help but..”

“Of course there is a but” She interrupts sighting, placing her hand on mine. I continue reading

“But if the trauma was caused by a loved one, as demonstrated on 18 of the subjects, the best way is growing out of the relationship and talking again after 12 months had passed, as to prevent loose ends to intervene and make the darkening a recurring problem” I look at her, feeling crushed at her tearful face.

She chokes a sob and stands up, walking to the door without muttering anything and leaving me alone. I wonder if she actually wants us to help her. I’m sure she doesn’t, but Suki adores Sokka, so if leaving him is the best way he can recover, she will definitely do it.

* * *

I think I’m having a panic attack.

I tumble across the halls trying to reach my room, that thanks the spirits is close to Zuko’s. I open it and close it, falling on the floor as soon as I do it. My breath is erratic and my armor a bit too tight.

Control yourself Suki, it is not true. You do not have abandonment issues…right? Right?. Sokka is not your family, they will not leave you. These are different people. Open your eyes.

I open them, I’m in my room, I can smell…I smell wood. Wood… pain. My hand hurts, it’s the hand I used to punch Sokka’s door. My throat feels….i feel like I want to puke.

“Breath…” I say to myself as my hands reach the back of my armor. Suki, you are on duty, control yourself. If you don’t you might be too late to save them, just like when the ship broke.

That day…

_“Just finish the mission!” I yell as I see their ship crash other, their bodies far away from me._

_I touch the ground to steady myself, I can’t panic right now, I need to find a way to reunite with them. I see other ship by my left, a bit too far for me to jump. I stand up finding my balance._

_Breathe in….breathe out. Is now or never. And I don’t see any other ship afloat. I see a piece of metal that can help me launch me a bit farther._

_“Okay Suki…one…two…THREE” I yell giving myself courage. My feet ran faster than I have ever run in my short life, then I fly. I fly and focus on landing on the ship. It’s too far away._

_I am falling. I look below and see fire and a rope. My body is light as I continue falling, hoping my arm is strong enough to lift me._

_I yell in pain, grabbing the rope. I knew this would hurt but I can’t stop. This ship is still alive and I need to make an use of it. I prop myself up with my other arm, feeling numb, both feet are around it as I climb it._

_Floor, finally._ _I climb up to it and see I’m in the lowest part of the ship. Is the same route I have to take, the same way I infiltrated with Toph and Sokka. I don’t see their ships, I don’t even know where am I._

_“Kyoshi please, help me” I say silently praying before speeding up, ready to infiltrate and fight them bare handed. I won’t let them down, not after how far we are into this. I’d rather die._

_I silently walk to the control room. I need to kill them. I haven’t kill anyone myself… just imagine Suki, I’m the unagui, eat them._

_I touch my chest, my heart is beating so hard. Do this for your family, do this for the Avatar, do this for Sokka. He needs you._

_I knock twice on the door and hide. Nobody comes out. I kick it instead, soon enough I can hear them how fast they open it._

_“Who do you think you….” He saw me. He prepares to launch fire. I will burn. I ran towards him and move his arm to the inside of the control room._

_“Who was…AAAAAAAAAAA”_

_“What the hell is going on?!” I hear the captain say. She is a woman. She is the enemy._

_Burned flesh. It’s all I’m smelling. He stops firebending and tries to grab me, I pull off his face shield and grab both sides of his head, staring at the emptiness of the captain._

_“Girl, you don’t know who you are dealing with. Leave him” She is trying to distract me. I can see he is trying to bite my leg. I need to do this quick and fast._

_Snap. He is dead. He drops to the floor next to the other firebender burning on the ground, still screaming. I prepare myself, horse stand. She starts bending, I grab the shield and throw it to her head. She is stunned and I take the opportunity. She is on the floor and I remove the helmet, one blow to the head and that’s it._

_She is a girl. Like me. She is no older than fifteen. She however, is not scared. She pulls out a knife and tries to stab me, I break her wrist and she screams dropping her knife. I grab it and I’m unable to stab her._

_Sokka._

_Toph._

_Katara_

_Zuko_

_She tries firebending again at me, I barely dodge screaming. I could feel the flame closer this time. My face is in a frown, but I’m scared._

_Aang_

_Iroh_

_Kyoshi_

_“Scum. You will regret killing them!” She says getting out fire daggers. Wrong choice. I use her force against her and slit her throat. She is gagging, I dig it dipper, this time in a vertical motion, this will make her bleed out. She drops to the floor._

_My hands are full of blood. No time to do anything. I close the door and search for something in these cabinets that might help me feel better. Water. I drink first and then wash my hands, I’m bloodless._

_Might as well use Sokka’s same joke. I put the helmet on and speak. They fall for it again, I’m sorry, I need to save my friends._

_I take the ship alone._

_I hope to find them and I only see one ship flying in the air. I quickly change the direction towards it, they must be there. As I get closer I see…_

_Toph!_

_I motion the ship to crash with it so I can get out and help them gain control again. I climb out as fast as I can, taking the side of the airship and directing them to where she is dangling. Sokka is there too!_

_They are finally in my control._

_“Did boomerang come back?” I hear her voice surprised. Did Sokka lost her boomerang? Is a good sign if she is asking something to him._

_He turns to see me as I maneuver the ropes to climb where they are._

_“No…but Suki did!” He is happy. He is alive. I finally land on the top where they are and run towards them. I grab Toph’s face with both hands._

_“I’m okay!” Toph says grinning. Of course she is not, she was about to die. I finally fall to my knees and hug Sokka tight._

_“I will always come back to you” I say chocked in my feelings. He hugs me too and I can feel his heartbeat racing too._

_“C’mon, we need to check your leg” I said pulling him up._

_“I’ll help” Toph says making a whole where we can fall. I dive in first and then Sokka passes me Toph. He sits on the border and jumps, I barely catch him._

_“Oof” He is in pain. I recognize this way, is close to the control room. I think I saw some bandages there._

_“C’mon big guy” I say trying to be as laid back as possible, even if I didn’t feel that way. “This way” We finally reach the room and Toph just rips out the door so we can enter and cure him._

_I look back again at the mess I made. 3 dead bodies, with my own hands. Sokka is shocked, he is looking at the girl._

_“Toph can you…”_

_She makes a metal table and I lay Sokka in there. His face is pale. I ignore it and search for more water and bandages. I swore I saw them…_

_“You killed them?” Sokka asked me. What a stupid question. I continue searching until I find them, an emergency kit. I quickly put the things on the table and Toph sits on the corner of the room. I go to the navigation panel and redirect ourselves to the earth below. I come back to Sokka and he is looking at me in awe._

_“Suki…”_

_“Let me heal you” I whisper, touching his boot. My hands are suddenly shaking, why is that? We are alright, we will land on the mountain I found. There we are safe. I look up to him and he looks at me worried, he nods and I pull off the boot, he wails in pain._

_Exposed luxation, great. I start cleaning the area, kyoshi warriors are trained for short fixes, so this must do until we go towards Katara and Zuko. Kyoshi, please protect them too. I bite my lip, hearing him muffle his screams is not something so easy to ignore._

_“This will hurt you…please hold on” I whisper with all my strength as I grab part of his exposed bone and flesh. I look at him and he has the boot on his mouth, biting it, his eyes closed. I fix the bone back to its place and he screams so bloody loud._

_I unroll the bandages and start cleaning with water the last of blood that’s going out._

_“Shit” I mutter forgetting we need something to stop the bleeding. Metal. Yeah, that can work._

_“What?” Toph asks standing up. Perfect._

_“I need, something thin and pointy Toph, made of metal.” She does her best and manages a curved piece._

_“Is this okay?” She asks concerned._

_“No. I need something in a U form” I grab her hand and do the form. She notices my hands are shaking, I still have some of Sokka’s blood. “I need multiple, not too big” I say closing her hands the size I need._

_She nods and do multiple ones. I grab them and pull them in the table. Sokka is looking at me wide eyed._

_“Thanks Toph” I say grabbing her shoulder in appreciation. She goes back to her corner and pulling up the charred body on the floor gently rolls it out of the room._

_“I’m sorry, it smells strong” She says looking at nothing, or everything._

_“It’s okay” I turn to Sokka, who looks in fear at the metal binding I’ll use. I go close to him and kiss him, putting back his boot on the mouth. “This will hurt you more, is until we can properly fix it”_

_“Suki” He muffles, looking at me with fear and worry. I go back to his leg and look at him, he nods. I start piercing the skin and he screams._

_Ground, we are on the ground. Sokka supports himself with me and Toph as we touch the grass._

_“Finally” Toph says as she sits. Sokka is in the middle of us._

_I feel numb._

_I can see Sokka looking at me, he is crying. We did it. We are alive._

_We did our part._

_He hugs both of us, his face in my shoulder, silently crying. I can’t cry, I need to be strong for him just a little more until we win this._

_Blue and red light shot in the sky. Sokka and I stand up, gasping. Red…red?_

_“Who is Aang? I hope is red” Sokka says scared, as the sky is that color. Blue. Everything is blue._

_“No.. we won” I say, excited._

_“We won!” He says pulling me in his arms, we laugh like crazy people. “Suki!”_

“Suki! Suki please!”

Sokka?

My breath is still erratic, Aang and Sokka are looking at me shocked. I feel my skin cold and wet, I’m shaking.

“S…kk..” I can’t say his name, I can’t breathe.

“Help me, her armor” Sokka says as he lets Aang sit me up, supporting myself in him. He slashes it with his sword and Aang pulls it out. I still can’t breathe.. .the…

“Bindings” Sokka says laying me on the floor. I feel as if I’m watching from outside my body, he is already undressing my top half, searching for the start of my bandages. “Fuck”

He is stressed and I feel dizzy. Air suddenly reaches my lungs, Aang is bending it inside me.

“Hold on Suki, we almost got it” He says to me. “Let me go for Katara” He grabs his glider and flies.

“Stay still please Suks, I will rip it with my sword, I don’t want to hurt you” Sokka says to me with the most lovely voice he has. He rips it and my chest is free. I finally breath.

He closes my kimono and looks at me worried. He sits me to hug me, and Katara and Aang come back to the room.

“How…” I ask, my breath barely coming back.

“You didn’t lock the door…you could be heard from the outside…Suki…” Sokka was… was crying? I hug him back, I feel a bit numb. How they want me to get away from him?

“Suki, where you having an attack?” Katara asks me, looking at me seriously. I can’t tell, I think so.

“I can’t leave you.” Sokka says “I’m not going to the Northern Tribe” He looks at Aang and I feel like a burden.

“You must go” my voice comes out raspy, I look at him seriously. “I have to go too”

Sokka is about to say something but decides against it, I knew what he wanted to say. _Don’t go._ His eyes tell me everything.

“Can we be alone?” Sokka asks Katara and Aang, both nod.

“Yell if you need something” Katara says stepping out and closing the door.

Both of us are silently looking at each other. I wonder if the news to him were easier to digest?

“What happened?” He asked, stroking my loose hair. I gulped, gathering courage to talk about it.

“I remembered…the airships…” I speak soft and raspy, unsure why.

“Oh Suki…” He gets closer and hugs me, and since a long time ago, I don’t feel strong enough to be away from him. “We are here…we are alive.” He repeats into my air, as I smell his perfume.

I close my eyes and let myself relax with him, matching his respiration. He kisses my head, making sure not to touch my headpiece. He opens his legs so I can merge myself with him and I do, my back against his chest. He scoots to the side of the bedframe and he relaxes.

“Can we…have our last date here?” I ask, turning around to face him.

“Of course, what do you want to do? It’s not our last” He says smiling. I don’t and he worries.

“Aang told you...right?” I ask and his smile fades a bit.

“Yes. That doesn’t mean we won’t be together. I trust in us. In what we have gone through and our love. 1 year is practically nothing. We can write each other letters. I’m sure I will send you three times a day” He says brushing my hair.

Give it to Sokka to find loopholes in almost all of the laws and rules in the world. I smile at his intelligence.

“See! It’s not forever, and this time, my heart is all yours. I don’t want anybody else. I am not searching, I won’t. Ever.” He kisses my cheek and I blush.

“Okay” I say a bit cheered up, let’s make the most of this last date we will have in a while.

“So what do you want to do?” He asks me smiling “Want some tea and cookies? Want to spar? I feel a bit rusty if I’m honest”

I kiss him instead, catching him off guard. My hands go down to his pants and he stops me, looking confused.

“Are you sure?” He asks me, what a gentleman he is still.

“Never been more sure in my whole life” I say kissing him again. “Let’s lock the door first” I say standing up, moving my hips with exaggeration so he can take a good look. I lock it and turn around to him, who is looking at me like a goddess.

I love you so much, Sokka.

* * *

I hear them lock the door. I can only wonder what will go on for the rest of the day.

“We should go” I say grabbing his hand. Aang looks puzzled and then giggles, getting the idea. We made our way towards my room so I finish packing everything left. It’s not that much, but Zuko gifting me some of the Southern Water tribe laws will help me when I go away with Sokka.

“What are those scrolls about?” Aang asks me, sitting on the bed besides the bag. I hand him one and he opens it.

“The story of the Southern Water tribe, laws and customs..Oh! I didn’t know Zuko had this ones!” He says excited, continuing reading silently.

“He has of multiple cities too. There was some of the air temples…” I say looking at him. He looks a bit nostalgic, rolling the scroll to put it in my bag.

“It’s alright, I’ll have time to study it later. I wanted to tell you something” He stands up and gets closer. I feel a bit nervous, I thought we already had discussed everything?

“Okay. What’s going on in your head?” I ask. He grabs one of my hands and kisses it.

“We need to discuss how to help your darkening. I remember you telling Zuko how you felt made you feel a bit lighter” He says, waiting for my response.

Oh. Right. I almost forgot I did that. Zuko was so professional when we talked about the treatment, he has grown up for sure. We all have grown.

“It…did” I say, the feelings towards him settling to a friendship. “It did help”

“Okay” Aang said without doubting me. “If I ever make you feel ignored or neglected…tell me. Please. I will drop everything and listen to you.”

I think about that for a minute. There is actually a way I can feel better about myself. That I can feel my own person…Katara. The last waterbender from the south.

“Actually…there is something” I say smiling. He looks excited and mirrors my face, listening to me.

Okay Katara, here goes nothing.

“I want to go with Sokka at the Northern Tribe. I want to help reconstruct our tribe” I say a bit more excited about the future. He looks a bit taken back but immediately shares my desires, hugging me.

“I’m sure you will do an amazing job” He says stroking my hair. I hug him back tighter. We stand some minutes like this until Aang gets away and kisses my head. “You have all the heart to make it a great place, and…Sokka still needs support” he tells me giggling.

“I’m sure he does” I replied excited, looking at him. He didn’t hesitate to give me the freedom to be my own person, apart from the avatars girl. I’m not that anymore. The air in the room is a bit romantic, our breaths following similar breathing patterns.

It also meant this was our last time together until he returned from the earth kingdom. I put both arms around his neck, pulling him closer again. This time felt different from the courtyard. This time I feel connected to him, I feel truly viewed as a myself and not as an object.

Our faces get closer and our noses play with each other, both of us smiling. It is the moments like this that makes our life easier and more meaningful. At any point in the close future, we will marry. And hopefully, without any doubts in my love for him.

Maybe it was time for a more intimate demonstration.

Our eyes lock for a few seconds before I decide to get closer. He follows my lead and we both kiss. This time it is different.

My heart doesn’t dance between anybody. I chose to love him again, after all that has happened.

My hands go from this neck to his shoulders, admiring his physique. I venture to explore what many times I dreamed about, his hand also caress my lower back, unable to completely give in what we both have thought.

I have been waiting for him, and today is the day. I have been saving myself to the perfect moment when I realized you just need the perfect person. And although, he is not perfect, he is just what I need.

I push myself closer to him, so he doesn’t fall, he steps backwards, holding me still. I continue walking until we are on my bed, beside the bag with the scrolls. As I am on top of him, he blushes and gives me that half grin that I recognize as being too nervous or too excited.

“We need to put this away so…” He says without losing that grin. I smile at him, almost standing up before I see him gently putting on the floor the bag.

“That was smart” I say, as I admire his blushed face.

“Thanks, anything to help” He says sitting too, now holding me in a more intimate way, his hands still avoiding my lower back.

“Aang…”I say in a whisper, locking eyes with him. “I want this”

He looks at me with a straight face and grabs my hands. “Are you ready? I can wait you know is not…”

I opted to kiss him, a soft peck that then turned a bit more passionate.

“I am ready Aang.” I answer with the heat on my face rising. He does that lopsided grin and carries me a bit further in the bed, so we are both completely inside.

“I can’t risk you falling” He giggles and I smile. I am already falling for you.

I want to remember us this way after I’m gone. This moment.

We close more our space and start kissing like we used to do before. I let him roll above me so he takes his time exploring ourselves and the pace where all of this goes. We are both still new thought.

I wish I have asked someone for tips. Suki would be a bit too gross, but Ty Lee could have helped! I decide to deepen the kiss, pushing him to do the same. His hands are by my sides so his weight doesn’t fall completely on me. I really like this.

Ironically, he gets out of air, breaking our kiss and breathing. I open my eyes and see his face is flushed, looking at me adoringly. I touch his face, feeling a bit dreamy. My hand decides to do a trial from his face to his shoulder, where his robe is held. I ask for consent, and his hand helps me put it away, unveiling half of his toned body.

I can’t imagine if he actually ate meat how he would look! I blush as I see myself staring a bit too hard on his torso. He grabs my face and we continue kissing, I can feel how he is grinning a little bit and I smile.

He carefully touches my shoulders, as if doing it too fast would break the spell. His hands are a different type of warm, the one that melts my heart so it can we can share it. He breaks the kiss again and starts giving me soft kisses in me neck, almost as if his mouth is a flower petal touching me.

I hold a breath as he get’s closer to my chest. He stops as his hands roam through the belt that is holding the front part.

“Are you sure?” He asks me, his eyes letting me know he was asking for consent again.

“Yes” I say grinning, he looks at my chest and slowly unbinds the belt. This anticipation is killing me! As the dress opens his eyes never leave my chest. He looks so _into them._ I feel the blush and I turn away my eyes from him.

He looks again at my face and his hand makes me look at him, he gives me a quick kiss.

“You are so beautiful, Katara” He says adoringly.

“And you are so handsome” I reply winking, he blushes and kisses me again. He gets to work now licking and biting softly my neck down to my chest. If the room wasn’t hot, now I think it is. His fingers touched the bottom of my breasts, carefully gripping.

My breath became more hitched than before, making me a bit more anxious of doing this. I am ready, but Tui I’m nervous! Aang’s hands travel to my undergarments, making me hold a breath. I put both of my hands on his head, that’s still in my chest, so he continues.

This is it. He readjusts himself and I help him kick his undergarments too. I try not to peek as I still feel shy about this. His eyes lock on mine, a shine and bliss on them. I nod and get close to him so we can kiss. He follows me and prepares himself.

“I love you Kat” He says, afterwards kissing me very slowly. I can’t help but feel pain at first, he goes slow and gentle, just like I imagined. Then it hits harder the pain, making me cringe my nails at his back and whimper.

“I’m sorry” he says as he gives me more kisses. This seems to help, his kisses have always made me feel a bit dreamy. He stays put so my body can gets used to him. I buck my hips a bit, moaning with a mixed feeling. He starts slowly moving.

Oh my, now I g _et_ why they spend so much time in their rooms.

* * *

Our heavy breaths is the only sound in the room, as I lay besides him, his whole face showing pleasure.

“Suki…damn” He only says and I snort. He slaps a bit my shoulder, quickly hugging me and spooning.

“We should really get out and do our jobs.” I say trying to get away from him, he kisses my back and I just sigh. I am going to miss this.

“Just a bit more…If they needed us they would have already laid down the door” He answers.

I just laugh and he follows.

“I…I wish you luck on the trip to the North” I say to him, he stops kissing me and hugs me tightly.

“I can’t wish you luck because you are the most skilled warrior I have met.” I smile a bit “ But please, be careful. Even if I won’t see you I want to hear from you” His voice is worried, I hug his arms, unable to look at him.

“Do you think it will work?” I ask now turning to him, he grabs my face and kisses my head.

“I hope so. I want you to be happy. With or without me…” What? I hate it when… “But I will give my all so it’s with me”

“You are dumb, of course it is” I reply with a fake pout. He kisses my lips and we just look at each other. This is our goodbye. I grab his face, my hand touching all the features in his face. One last time before this is forbidden. He smiles and his eyes water a bit, I’m sure he doesn’t want to do this either.

“I love you, Suki. You will be forever in my heart, it doesn’t matter what happens in the next year.” He says with a single tear rolling down his face. How it hurts me seeing him cry.

“I love you too, Sokka. I am proud of you, you always search for ways to be a better person. You will be always in my thoughts” I say holding back tears, my voice getting in that annoying tone that I hate so much.

He sits up and stretches, I admire him for a bit before he stretches his hand to me so I can sit. I grab it and he drags me out of the bed so we take a shower.

“Let’s get ready before the last dinner” He says now carrying me as I let him pamper me.

We decide to walk hand in hand to the dinning room, our last time being this public about us. I am doing this for her and for me, so in the end we are together. Down the hall I see Aang and Katara being love birds too, almost mirroring how I use to be with Suki the firsts months on the road.

“How are you feeling?” Katara asks Suks, she smiles and bows her head a bit.

“Thank you for worrying about me. I just had a bit of panic” she said to both of them, Aang bowed back.

“You are part of the family Suki, you don’t have to thank us for nothing” He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Suks smiles more and I just can’t believe we are now getting send to different parts of the world because of growing up.

Replublic city will be the best thing. She and I will get to be together and do our own stuff without feeling like we gave up something important in our life.

“Snoozles! We are waiting for you!” Toph startles me from my thoughts, seeing how my sis, Aang and Toph are almost down the corridor and Suki is in front or me, her arm extended as she tried to move me. I grip her hand harder and run towards them, she follows with no problem and we are finally by the dreaded door.

“Wow…this is the last time that we will be together” Aang says before opening the doors. Zuko is by the other side already waiting for a feast for each of us

“It will only be half a year, the teashop and my palace are checkpoints until the city is properly constructed” Zuko said with a hearty smile. Suki’s hand tightens mine, making me gaze at her with so much love.

I want this woman in my life, truly.

Ty Lee greets us with Uncle Iroh, the latter already serving us tea.

“Hurry and sit, I don’t want your tea to be cold!” He says winking to us, while Ty Lee is seating already.

We take our places and the room is vibing. Suki and Ty discussing some parties they went together and how she can dress when touring ba sing se, Toph and Katara talking about breaking laws in that fire nation city while Aang smizes besides her. Zuko and I are left to chat, I rise a fist and he follows me, smiling.

“You are my closest friend, did you know?” I say while he feigns thinking about it.

“Right, and you are just the meat and sarcasm in my life” He laughs as I fake bark at him. I still need to tell him so my mind can be with a bit more of ease.

“Zuko” I say whispering to him so Suki doesn’t listen.

“Mmm?”

“Please keep your word. Protect her.” I say, he looks at me a bit sad and nods.

“With all I have, I will. You have my word” He says placing a hand on me for comfort. I laugh as the main dishes are brought in.

“So let’s be clear, Suki, Aang, Zuko and I will go to Ba Sing Se and you and Sokka will go to the North?” Toph clarified addressing everybody.

“Ow, are you going to miss me?” Katara said squeezing her cheeks, Toph moved her chair and made Aang laugh, similar of how she did it to him.

“Nah, it just weird. I hope you write to me something” Toph said grinning. I know where this is going!

“Of course I will! I will even send you a postcard so you…”Katara shuts and looks annoyed at her, Toph giggles. “Ha ha, real original!” she scoffs and Aang laughs.

“Why do we always forget she is blind?” Zuko says while laughing.

“Because she is so good at everything you don’t even notice” Suks said with a smirk as Toph blushes.

“The only thing she is bad at is at hygiene” I joke and we all laugh. Toph is laughing too!

“Oof! Hey! It’s in good heart!” I say as the spoon hits my forehead, leaving a mark. It was worth it thought.

We talk about our old days and Toph talks at how she wants to go compete again in the underground tournaments. The feast goes so good I almost forget the next day our lives will be completely different. A week ago I would never imagined the group as strong as it is today.

Hopefully, until we meet again, the bond will be stronger.

The night ends and Suki escorts me to my room. We walk still hand in hand as we reach my room. She hesitates in leaving and looks at me, questioning.

“We…can spend the night together.” I say blushing. I don’t mean it in a sexual way! She gets me, as she blushes and decides to turn back to me.

“We can do anything you want” She says entering and jumping to the bed, bending herself in a really unnatural manner. I close the door and my mouth is still open.

“How can you even do that?” I ask and try to imitate her. I’m sure she will say Ty Lee taught her.

“You know how! Practice makes perfect” She winks at me and my inner savage is on.

“Big mistake, you have lowered your guard” I reply growling at her. She giggles.

“Come and get it then”

I know tomorrow we will feel like shit for not sleeping but _damn_ will it be worth it.


	14. When All is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye. Bon voyage to our favorite group of friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts and self harm. If you want to skip it it starts at the flashback and ends there.

I feel somebody nudge me and I immediately smile. I open my eyes and I see my beautiful Suki, already dressed, waking me up. She smiles less enthusiastic than I would hope so.

“Good morning beautiful” I say sleepy, my eyes a bit closed from the tiredness I feel. 

“You mean good night. You are going to loose your ship if I let you sleep more” She scolds me playfully. I sit and admire how fast she manages to do her war paint. She looks at me through the mirror and smiles.

“You want some too?” She asks me, lifting the paintbrush. I go towards her and paint my lips red. She tries to get away from me but she is too late, I grab her by the waist and plant a big hard kiss on her cheek.

We both laugh but she still punches my arm, going to the bathroom for a wet towel. I smile and sadly realize that this will be the last time in a year I will be able to be like this with her, it reminds me a lot of the day we broke up the first time, only today we are more sad as is not our decision.

I grab a new pair of clothes and quickly change, Suki looks at me funny and throws me the towel.

“Get a shower! I bet you in the Northern tribe you’ll wish you did it back here” She says as she finishes her lips.

I laugh and hug her one las time form the back, smelling her, keeping this memory close to my heart.

“I will miss you” I say, not wanting to look at her. It will remind me this is real. Duty comes first, then health then love. My head goes with her shoulder as she does a deep sigh.

“I will miss you too. We will be together, won’t we?” She asks me controlling a lot better her pitch this time. I open my eyes and see hers are closed too. I turn her around and kiss her, a goodbye kiss.

“We will” I say parting away from her. Our eyes saying everything we are too afraid to say. She walks to the door and hesitates to exit it. She does another deep sigh and turns around to smile at me.

“See you at the port, try not to be late or Katara will kill you” Suki says before getting out.

I struggle a bit to move towards the bathroom. Doing all of this slower might help me a bit to get over it. But get over Suki?

I whistle. Ignore it for a while, just like when we traveled saving the world. We will reunite later.

* * *

“I will miss you a lot” My fiancé told me as we walked hand in hand. I kissed his cheek for comfort.

“Not for long! I know the time will fly. And you can always come visit for a short time before actually staying” I suggest, he nods and we continue.

“You know, if we are taking this really hard, how do you think Sokka and Suki will deal with this? I had to deliver the news to him and well…it didn’t end that well” Aang says while playing with the charm I gave him.

“I’m sure they both will be fine in a few months. Didn’t they do the same all this time before they broke her out of prison? I’m sure if her other warriors weren’t in jail she would have probably went to them” I say remembering how she just one day appeared with my dad and Sokka.

“Well, yeah. Suki is really independent.”

We continue in silence but the doubt is planted. How will Sokka deal with that? He was just starting to get mildly better and now…

“Sweetie”

“Yes?”

“Should we… kind of watch out for them? You could tell me about Suki and I could keep an eye on Sokka. Write how the symptoms are, if they increased or haven’t been there.” I ask to him, while he only nods.

“Sure, this is a great idea for the study too” He tells me as we reach closer to the docks. My heart flutters for an instant. I am really lucky to have someone as loyal as he is to me.

“Aang” I say more serious, the present getting finally through my head.

“Yes?” He ask me again, a bit more curious.

“I love you” I hug him, staying there until it is time to go. He hugs me back and we do a slow dance. I’m sure in no time the others will come, after all, dancing with him always make me loose track of time.

“I love you too Katara.” He says “I’m so proud of you and how you will go back again to the place where they once tried to hold you back.”

I can feel my eyes water a little bit, I still remember how I had to fight through everything for them to take me in seriously.

“Your voice really does matter, I’m glad you are using it for a change” He finishes, playing with my hair loopies. I sigh and smile.

“Thank you for your kind words Aang. I wish you a lot of patience, even if you already manage most of the part” I reply winking, he rapidly kisses my cheek.

“You got that right” He says laughing. We continue embraced until our friends meets us and we board, although we are mostly waiting for Suki, Sokka and Zuko so Toph and my fiancée can go.

* * *

“Suki!”

I turn around and see Ty Lee cartwheeling her way towards me. I wait as she arrives and pulls me in a hug, I hug her back, feeling lucky at times of having a machine free hug.

“Are you ready?” I ask her, the first time one is leader of a clan is a tough experience. I’m sure it won’t be different for her, but of course she will manage.

“I am a tad nervous, but hopefully we all be great friends!” She tells me excited. I adore this enthusiasm. “C’mon, I’ll escort you to Zuko’s room, I want to say goodbye to him”

Argh. My stomach turns a bit inside as we walk towards his room. Being his personal bodyguards makes it easier to just barge in the room without announcing us, being a bit funny how we would catch him. Ty Lee always saw it as an opportunity to laugh hard.

Some days he would be only sleeping, other ones he would be writing down on scrolls or furiously dancing alone. It was always fun to go look at him after a heavy day because for sure he would be either under his bed or behind a curtain eating flameo chips.

Today he was writing something on the table, probably scrolls that need to be actualized or for Ty Lee in case of emergency. He turns around and greets Ty with a sweet smile, she runs to hug him.

“I’m for sure going to miss you! Playing pai chao without you raging for losing won’t be the same” She said winking to him as I waited for them on the frame of the door. I honestly got no intention to have an amicable conversation. I see Toph is already heading down to the main gate to go to the port and I cough, breaking their chat.

“I’m sorry Ty, but we need to get going, our ship is going to sail if we don’t hurry” I said with a sad smile. I don’t think anyone could take care better of Zuko than us, the kyoshi warriors, but having this duty sure could be cursed at times.

Specially when the leader gets involved in a stupid triangle. I feel like a child, playing stupid games and winning stupid prices. Maybe if I hadn’t been too egoistical I wouldn’t have shown this darkness bull…

“Suki?” I heard him say my name as both are now on the door. I stand straight and start walking down the hallway, not too fast so I don’t leave him behind me.

I try my best to ignore him, I do. But I can’t be mad at him forever. After all we will share a lot of time together and he is really trying to be a friend for us. I stop and wait for them to catch up, both of them continue talking and I just tag along, hearing their conversation about Azula and Mai.

“I do miss them. It was the good old days were we fought and played in the garden” Ty said with a bit of nostalgia. Zuko only nodded, the conversation turning a bit more somber.

“Yeah. I miss them too. I miss us being kids” He said looking at her with compassion. She hugged him a bit and I felt a bit out of place. The conversation seems to be more intimate than I previously thought.

“Remember how hard Zula and I tried to pair you up with Mai? It was obvious both of you loved each other” She said giggling. This is interesting.

Zuko coughed a bit uncomfortably and I smiled. Of course he wouldn’t want me to be near them discussing his love life.

“I will go ahead at the docks” I said to them. I bowed and both of them continued chatting for a bit until Zuko screamed at me again.

“Can we talk before you get at the docks?”

I turned around again and only bowed. “Sure, I will wait for you before reaching them”

Ty Lee chirped and continued talking about their little group. As I walk alone in the halls I do wonder if sometimes, they wished they could go back in time. Maybe their group would still be together, they would still be friends, I’ll probably still be in jail, screaming for either pain or anger about not being able to protect my girls.

War still is really present in my mind. Let’s hope in my friends is a bit less than the nights I’m alone and replay every single mistake that led me to this path in life. Destiny sure is a funny thing, never in my life I would have thought that sexist _water tribe_ boy would make my world turn around like crazy.

I’m already close to the docks, thanks the spirits nobody ever tried to approach me because I would probably been caught off guard. The world isn’t exploding but a single misstep can make it get dark again real quick.

I cross my arms and wait at the cross post, focusing in all the people that are hurriedly boarding boxes full of supplies for the long journey. Everything has changed but somehow, some things won’t nudge. I hum to myself the last song my dad ever sang to me.

I do miss him, how would he react to me dating Sokka? I take a deep breath, I just hope wherever he is, he takes care of all of us. I don’t want our group to part ways like Zuko’s did. Not that we are similar, but time and duty can really mess up relationships.

* * *

I arrive earlier than Suki to the shore, as I note that their ship is still and literally waiting only for Zuko to go on board. I see my sister and Aang waiting but I don’t really want to be third wheeling, better look around and see what I can distract myself with.

Shopping surely helps me ground my head when I feel this way, not that it’ll be an addiction! But lately I’ve been feeling really not so good. Most of the shops on the shore sell the same things: Clothes, food, sea shells. I’ve never took Suki to shop sea shells, I wonder if she even likes them that much, I mean, she grew on an Island.

“Hey snoozles! Shopping for another bag again?” A fist punches my arm and I yelp, been caught by surprise.

“Sort of, trying to have a clear head space. What are you doing? Buying new shoes?” I joke flatly. Of course I’m not that well, joking might help me from time to time but right now I’m dry.

“Nah, following jerks like you so they don’t spend all their money on stupid things” She replies grinning, I roll my eyes and leave the bag alone, walking by her side.

“Gonna miss me?” I nudge her and she blushes a bit, making me giggle.

“Not that much, only for the laughs I could get out of you”

“Righhhht. You already changed me for that new guy…what was his name again? Nubu?” I say mocking him by doing bad earthbending stances, Toph gets a shade more red and lifts a bit of the ground, startling me.

“Noburu is his name. Your feet are wrong and your core is weak! Have you not been training with Suki?” I drop my face at Suki’s name. I think she notices as she whistles. “Sorry”

“It is… it is fine I think. I’m waiting for her so I can say goodbye” I admit walking to a bench nearby and sitting, the new memories of us replaying on my head, opening more the wound in my brain.

She sits by my side without pulling up her feet, looking at the ground in front of us.

“What do you mean it’s fine? Yesterday you went together to your room” She asks and the wound deepens. We did spend the night, I lost myself in her, forgetting today we would part our own ways.

“Yes. We broke up this morning”

“Oh…” She only managed to say that. “That’s..rough”

I giggle at her choice of words, gentle Toph is funny Toph.

“Already catching on phrases from the firelord” I joke and she punches me again.

“Shut up, I’ve not finished”

“That was the start?” I ask laughing, she places a hand on mine and my heartbeat flutters.

“How are you feeling? I mean..everything happened…” She trailed off, I stopped her talking.

“I’m not feeling well. I don’t feel as that day were everything just drained itself to the trash, but…”

“But?” She interrupted me, worried.

“I don’t feel sure of staying apart that long from Suki” I admit, a bit of guilt because maybe, _maybe_ they are right about me not being able to be alone.

“Why?” Toph continues asking, I dwell on what I feel and why do I feel like that. Of course it has to do with the fact I almost lost her the day we all talked again. She was _dying_ in front of me, and part of that was my fault.

“…The darkening. I am afraid I might loose her too, again” I say with my heart imploring me to stop talking about her and the situation. Toph’s hand gripes mine and I do it back. I feel supported by her now, or at least I hope so.

“I worry too, for both of you. I will take care of her if I see something sketchy going on. Please take care of _you_ ” She says letting me go. I look at her and see her anguished face.

“I wish this could be different” And I do, maybe this long journey would feel more exciting. I wouldn't worry for her.

“You deserve to be healthy and protected too. You already did that for us on war, we can all manage to take care of you, both of you” She relaxes me a little bit with her words.

“Come here, give me a hug” I open my arms and she hugs me. If I knew I wouldn’t see Suki again right now I would have cried. I still need to look presentable. We pull apart and I stand up, she follows my lead and we start walking to the port again.

This better work or else I’d feel my time was lost, and with that, my will to love again.

* * *

I look at the water. Is calm and shines a beautiful light all across the place. It still reminds me of home. Or the home I knew in Kyoshi Island. It’s been a long time since I visited there.

“Don’t overdo your work! I’ll make sure to chi block you for days if Suki tells me you overdid it again” Ty said as both pals got close to where I was. I look at them and straightened myself. Ty hugged me goodbye and I returned her embrace too. She is a small ray of sunshine, even if I don’t properly express it to her.

“Good luck Ty” I said with a smile. She bowed and started walking away from us.

It’s again the two of us alone.

“Suki, are you ready?” He asks me. I look at his eyes and feel something turn in my stomach. I can’t hold him accountable for something I did to myself.

“You already know me, of course I am” I reply in my best playful tone I have. He smiles and bows to me. It still doesn’t feel right for me to talk to him and he notices.

“I’m sorry I had to be the bearer of the bad news about…””

“Yes” I interrupted “About breaking up. Did that already. I’m just..” I stop talking. This type of _closeness a_ nd vulnerability puts us through this mess in the first place.

“Just?” He asked me, his golden eyes looking worried.

“N-Nothing. Let’s get going” I say breaking contact and stepping in the docks. He follows behind me without saying anything. Thanks the spirits. Our ship is by the other side of the docks and we don’t have to do anything but say goodbye to our friends.

I see his blue eyes skimming through the sea of people in here and he finally sees me, his smile lighting up his face. But we promised we would try it. So this time he doesn’t scream my name in that adorable way he does.

We finally are close to the siblings and the avatar, ready to pick him up and say our lasts goodbyes.

“Well, it is my displeasure to announce we are here to capture the avatar” Zuko jokes making Aang and Katara laugh at him. Sokka snorts and I can’t help but smile.

“I will go! But don’t hurt them” Aang replied standing in front of the siblings, making Katara push him out of the way and step forward.

Oh. I feel her hugging me. My body still tenses at her touch but still, I quickly hug her back. Don’t want to raise more suspicion.

“I will miss you! We didn’t have a lot of time to catch up” She says pulling apart. I shrugged.

“We can always write to each other. Now we both will have more stories” She smiles and gets to Zuko, hugging him a bit less time than what she hugged me.

“Good luck Katara” Zuko says.

“Good luck to you too, try to stay alone this time” Katara answers in a playful tone and Zuko laughs.

“I’ll try my hardest, thanks Agni I don’t have a fan club”

As Katara goes to say goodbye to Aang, Sokka reaches a palm to bid his farewell to Zuko. Both boys laugh hard and then stop. He pats his shoulders and Zuko only does a thumbs up, walking away from us.

Us, again. My eyes can’t stop focusing on his, feeling as if I blink maybe he will disappear. He grabs my hands and carefully tries to pull out a glove. I pull away fast from the touch and see his surprised expression. I put my hand again on his and blush. I feel so stupid.

“Sorry” I whisper, looking away from him.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t ask” He replies grabbing my hand now. His other hand grabs my face and makes me look at him. We just stare at each other for what felt like minutes. He is starting to fill in, his cheekbones are even more pronounced.

“I’ll miss you, I’ll miss us” He clarifies, blushing a bit. I tip toe to kiss him and I can hear how he holds a breath. Instead, I kiss his cheek, making him growl a bit upset.

“It’s not forever” I reply smiling and pulling away from him. I want to say more, he surely looks as if he doesn’t want to get away. We both don’t move and just stare. Oh fuck it, it’s the last time. I turn around and he gets closer to me.

We hug and time stops for a few minutes. I can’t cry here, anybody can watch and I’m supposed to be on duty. We pull apart and see his actually crying.

“Don’t be so upset” I try to cheer him up, grabbing a hand and kissing it. His mouth does a twitch and he sniffs.

“I can’t. Why is everybody so invested in trying to pull us apart? Why can’t we be happy together?” He asks me with more tears and I feel cold sweat in my face. Instead I close my eyes and kiss his hand again, three times. I wish his hand was his lips.

“We will be okay. Calm down” He pulls me in a hug again and I can hear his soft mumbles.

“I love you Suki. Wait for me, _please.”_ He begs. I don’t like how he begs, not in this conditions. I kiss his cheek again and clean his tears. His mouth is curled down and his teeth are clenched, doing his best to not break down.

“I will wait for you. I’ll write you, remember? Go on, we will be okay” I lie. I don’t know how this will end, I for sure want to be with him, to love him, not because of codependency. Funny thing I never thought we had because most of the time we are apart.

He only nods and kisses my cheek too, saying a very hoarse bye and walking past me. I take a deep breath and walk towards Sokka goes too, were Zuko and Toph had to be, we are almost ready to board now.

* * *

Beef, Jerky, Sea prunes, Turtleduck, Flying boar.

Thinking about that as if it were the only 5 words in my head helps me not break down in the crowd again, even if tears are falling down my face. I know she is following the path behind me, our decks are a bit close to each other.

I fasten a bit more my pace. Beef, jerky, sea prunes, turtleduck, flying boar.

Aw shit, fuck this. I can’t go. Not like this, I need to try harder. I want to be with her in the northern tribe, watching the sky and freezing ourselves.

I turn around and see she is close to me, looking upset too. I glance at her and timidly wait for her to look at my eyes. She does and I can see her hurting the nearer she gets. She is now by my side and pats my back, making me move forward.

“Move big boy or you are going to drown in the ocean!” She says as she turns to the right, not bothering to look back at me. Her pitch was higher, she is uncertain. I go behind her and grab her hand, she tenses and doesn’t attack me. That’s not as good as I thought, she is distracted.

“Suki” She turns around with glossy eyes.

“Yes?” Her pitch is still high. I grab her other hand and try to remove the glove, she lets me as I pull both. Her hands are warm and a bit sweaty, they are not delicate, they are rough and a bit calloused of all the training she does.

I wouldn’t change them for anything.

“Marry me” I spit out. She widens her eyes and a single tear rolls down her left cheek. “Marry me when we see each other again”

My whole sentence came out in a desperate tone, breathless and rushed. I don’t know if it’s her armor or her nervousness, but my hands are dripping in sweat too. She holds my hands and looks down.

“Sokka…”

“No. Suki. I know what you are about to say. This is not a spur of the moment. I have known this since I let you go in the Serpent Pass. We both are…”

She kisses me, her hands are tight on mine and I can see she is still trying to hold back. We pull apart and I get more confused as she grabs her gloves and starts putting them on. She finishes and cleans her tear.

“Let’s wait for this to end, then I could answer to your proposal” She says a bit unsure. My hopes fall completely. I grab the back of my neck of the humiliation I’m feeling. Suki looks at me distressed and shocked.

My collar! I quickly unclasp my necklace and shove it towards her, she looks at it.

“T-take this, a token that I truly mean it. I know this is _NOT_ the proposal I would have done, please accept it. When we meet again you can wear it on if you accept it or give it back if you don’t feel the same”

I can hear how loud my heart is beating amidst the crowd around us. Her hands grab the necklace in slow motion in my eyes.

“…Okay” She says confused “I really have to go now. I wish…this was different” Sweet, her pitch is now that adorable high when she is really smitten. I smile confident that she will accept me as she tries to not smile.

“It will be. Take care” I finally let go of us for now and she looks at me blushing. She goes on her own path and I take my own too, recognizing where I saw Katara earlier go to.

This is a test for both, but I’m pretty confident I have already passed it. I reach the ship and board it, seeing Katara already waiting for me.

“How did it go?” She asks me about Suki, of course. Aang probably told her.

“We are on good terms, don’t worry” I smile as the air touches the skin in my neck.

“Okay, I’ll tell the captain we are ready to go now, everyone is in. You know already your way” She says dismissing herself and going to the captain, like a true commander would do. My baby sister will marry one of my best friends someday next year…

What a time to feel alive and happier than ever. The ship starts to sail and I sigh, welcoming the warm water breeze and the smell of the salt in the ocean. I cross my arms and go to get a better sight of the port we are leaving.

I can see a small black ship they will probably use to go.

“Already missing?”

I’m out of my thoughts and see Electra is looking at me, her back on the border of the wood. She has a long white sleeve dress with a high neck, tight at her chest and flowy on the rest of her body. I doubly blink.

“Of course, half of my friends will be at other parts of the world. We spent like 2 years together” I reply finally reclining by her side. She is not as stuck up as I thought she would be.

“I see. Hope the Northern Tribe can help you get over the blues for some time, I’m excited to already go home” She says looking at the sky with a smile. Her hair is in a single braid hanging off the border.

“I imagine, first time in a boat?” I ask with interest, I do need something to make me forget about Suki and my proposal.

“Indeed, I’m used to hunting but not that far away from shore” She explains putting both hands on her pockets. Huh? Her dress has pockets?

“What? They let you hunt in there?” I ask amazed.

“No, but I’m the daughter of the great commander, I won’t be a lazy girl learning how to heal and be a good wife” She replies smirking, her tone a bit more playful. I blink fast.

“Wait a second, you mean to tell me nobody taught you how to fish with a spear?” I ask unable to believe her, something so difficult and important to the tribe can’t be done without some guidance.

“Yup. Took me some time but I managed to do fine” The smirk is still in her lips and her eyes are now looking at me with curiosity.

“What else can you do that is not allowed?” I ask intrigued. Someone who likes to break outdated rules sure can help me reform the laws for both tribes.

“I’ll tell you more later, I’m getting a bit seasick standing here. See ya Sokka!” She says waving goodbye and looking behind her shoulder at me. Her eyes have a small sparkle, perhaps of finding the men of the sister tribe are not as closed minded as in the north.

Or maybe that we are officially friends. I smile in appreciation, a pleasant conversation with someone new is always welcome.

* * *

I focus on the last orders I give to several of my warriors who are already waiting for me on the deck, we split and I go to Zuko’s room, so I can let him know how the rounds will be held in the ship.

I knock first and hear Toph get mad at Aang for something, so it’s safe for me to enter. I see Aang and Zuko playing pai sho on the table while Toph is sulking on the other chair, unable to see what they are doing.

“Zuko, I have finished my duties of the day. I excuse myself” I say without waiting for a greeting and excusing myself out. I hear them mumble but I don’t stay so they can ask me what’s wrong.

I quickly enter and lock my room, pulling out Sokka’s necklace and placing it on the wooden table. As I sit on the chair staring at it, I can’t help but touch it, as if it was some strange token.

My fingers grace the borders at it as I remember how decided he was to let me know he is in. He is wanting this for the long haul. I hear the door being pick locked and hide it in my chest, pulling out my fan.

“Chill, it’s me” Toph calls me as she enters the room. I relax and sit again, my emotions being a mess, of course she can do that, the lock is made in metal. Toph sits at the other chair and places both arms on the table, waiting for me to talk.

“What?” I ask, a bit annoyed of not being able to brainstorm alone. Toph chuckles and sits in silence. I bark even more angered. “Seriously what?”

“I don’t know, look at you. Being all angered for me being here” She replies smiling. I just sigh and cross my arms, remembering I have the necklace tucked in.

“Well, the door was locked for a reason” I respond rolling my eyes at the obvious.

“And that’s why I barged in” She answers as if was nothing. “Are you okay?”

“No Toph, I’m not okay” I say a bit louder than what I wanted

I silence myself after admitting how confused I was feeling. Toph’s eyes momentarily widened and then returned to her usual expression. She sat there in silence too, waiting for me to say something else.

“Sokka proposed to me” I whisper and the tension grows in the room.

“Sokka did what? Didn’t you…”

“Yes” I interrupt “We both broke up.”

Toph shifted from her place and her face contorted in confusion. I smile as her face describes my own feelings.

“Then why did he do that? Wasn’t the whole point is being separated and in no contact?”

“Yes”

“So…did you accept? How is the carving?” She asks me standing up to feel the room. I pull the necklace out of my chest and place it on the table. She grabs it and her face becomes more confused. “Hold on…”

“It’s not an official water tribe necklace. He gave me his as a promise of his feelings for me” I answer blushing at how…lovely that sounded. Toph giggles and sighs.

“Sokka sometimes is stupid. How do you feel about _this?”_

I gulp, still unsure if in a year I will accept this compromise. We both want a family, we both want to be happy, but I don’t want to keep…making these same harsh decisions. I need to think it through.

“I am confused. We are not…well. How can I explain my feelings for him without attaching it to this sickness?” I say out loud what I have been thinking since he gave me the necklace.

“We only have to wait and find out” Toph says in the most casual way. I frown.

“Of course, because patience is my best virtue” I cross my arms huffing. She laughs and the silence in the room lets my imagination fly even further.

Sokka has always taken care of me, even if I have complained or told him that I can actually take care of myself, which is the thing that has impressed me the most. He takes care in a way I can trust him with certain things of my past and he doesn’t push for any more information.

Unlike Zuko. The moment he notices something wrong with me he keeps trying and trying to know what happened. He wants to know the reason, he listens and then brings a solution forward. Probably of what Iroh has taught him.

Maybe that’s why I like going to talk towards my problems with Zuko, at least the deep rooted ones. He knows I have issues with abandonment but still doesn’t know why that happened. Sokka is aware of the fact and that my dad is the reason, but doesn’t imagine the extent of how I knew of his death.

I hung me head backwards and try to think about how my dad would have fixed this. He would have probably made a good and bad list to compare, but that wouldn’t be very fair, would be? Is Sokka ever change that playboy attitude he has had since the first time I saw him at home?

We changed a lot in a week, we even both made a living hell of our lives to an extent that our friends had to intervene. What kind of new fights and explosions will our married life give us? Would he be strong enough to get through it with me? Am I strong enough?

I focus back on the necklace, wondering were I could keep it safe from anyone’s view. I decide to do it where my head piece is usually stored, maybe out of sight out of mind could be helpful to let me decide.

Or not, but I don’t want to mess up any mission and let our friends be attacked or worse.

“Suki, you know Aang and I can still see where you hid it right?” I turn to see her and she is smiling. I sigh and ignore her, opting to lay in bed instead.

Does he even know me apart from what we talked in the tent that night? I drift into sleep remembering how we both had our first time that night, our breaths rushed and soft whispers of love in our ears.

_I can feel how red my face is, my skin is burning from his kisses on my shoulders as his arms hug me tightly. What a nice way to end this first time. We are a sweaty entanglement in sheets, trusting in each other._

_He stops kissing me and heads up to my lips, slowly making me melt in him. We pull apart as we both are exhausted and look at the glee in each other’s eyes. I have never seen them so…well…drunk. He was drunk in love and his whole face reflected it, I suspect I look like that too as his eyes study my features._

_“You look so gorgeous” He says, my eyes focus on his chest that is heavily trying to reach air from the small space._

_“I know” I reply like he would and he giggles, trying to be as quiet as possible. I feel in heaven until I remember something I wish I hadn’t in this precise moment._

_My dad. I promised I wouldn’t make love with a boy without bringing him home first, but oh well, can you blame me? Is not like I just picked him up to do this._

_“Suki?” He asks me and I can feel the chill in my body and how cold the night is. My erratic breath is not from love making and he notices this and sits up to watch me. “Suki, I’m here”_

_His voice, as sweet as it is, makes me feel a bit more guilty of thinking about a dead person after making love. This moment is supposed to be one you carry in your memories and that stuff, girl stuff I haven’t been properly introduced as I tended to skip those talks to keep training and training._

_“I’m sorry” I hear him apologize and my eyes open quickly as I sit up, his face looking down in regret._

_“Don’t be. I’m sorry I just…remembered something” He looks at me curiously and cups my cheek._

_“Hey, I’m here for you. I can listen to you if it makes you feel better” My eyes wander on how his hair makes the light in his face pop more, even if it’s really dim. I should keep this to myself, not even my sisters know about my issues._

_“I…”I trust him. I do. “Can we make a pledge?” I ask, trying to not raise my voice or tone._

_He blinks twice and nods with his head, listening carefully to me._

_“ I, Suki from Kyoshi Island, make this pledge to my dearest, in front of me”_

_“I, Sokka from the Southern Water tribe, make this pledge to my dearest, in front of me”_

_“Whom I will trust, love and most of all, respect him”_

_“Whom I will trust, love and most of all, respect her”_

_“My fears and my feelings are yours to keep, helping me carry them on their way to our of me”_

_He faithfully repeated, even interlacing his hands on mine._

_“Don’t bottle it up because the body reacts to it. Us warriors must stick together and help nurse each other out of this feelings of despair, hurt, anger or sadness….” My eyes watered a bit as I tried to finish my pledge, his eyes grew in concern but continued repeating the pledge._

_“And as I finish this, you, Sokka of the Southern water tribe, will hear my deepest secret, who I blindly trust will keep safe”_

_“And as I finish this, you, Suki of Kyoshi Island, will hear my deepest secret, who I blindly trust will keep safe” He gets closer and wipes tears I didn’t notice were rolling down my cheeks until his warm fingers touched my skin. “I can start first to make you feel better. Ever wondered how we don’t talk a lot of what happened after my mother died?”_

_I blink at how dark this turned but only nodded. “Well, it was because I almost killed myself a night before we found Aang.”_

_I can feel my heart stopping at the realization that I could have never met Sokka. His blue eyes are sad and sorrowfull, water slowly forming on them_

_“I…felt like a complete failure after finding out Katara was a waterbender. She could probably hold much better against fire nation soldiers in hand to hand combat. My boomerang and cub were accessories that once gone, my strength decreased significatively”_

_He talked without looking at my eyes, I brushed his hair out of his face and he looked back at me to continue his story._

_“I had it all planed, I was not honorable nor what I had promised dad… but I…I was selfish and felt... The responsibility of fishing, building, watching, it was something my sister could do better and faster than I did. I couldn’t even teach the little boys how to fight” My face probably was fully showing how worried I am because he smiled and caressed my face._

_“It…is not how I am used to being. That night I was close to the water, tempted, looking at it. I thought our father was dead…I thought the war would never end”_

_He opened his arms and traces his finger to his forearm, where a faded scar is._

_“This was my first cut, some type of adrenaline through my body went away as I cut there. I sat, with the freezing snow in my body, as I didn’t want the parka to be dried in blood in case Katara wanted it”_

_My hands immediately reached his forearms and my fingers explored the scar. He giggled at how fast I reached for it._

_“I thought of my grandma, the small girls in the village…what would happen to them? Katara…what would they do with her? My mother…died…as they searched for the last waterbender. Then I decided I would rather die trying to protect, even as useless as I was, than die right there, without fear, with only a peaceful night and bright stars”_

_My heart hurts at his story, that must be the reason he tried so hard to feel the best warrior, it doesn’t excuse anything else he said, but his insecurity now had a big cause._

_“That night, the sky was full of lights and colors. It looked…beautiful. Not as you do right now” He smiled at how I giggled, his blue eyes never leaving my face. “I want to take you to my home, to that spot, so you could see how…how calm you get after watching the sky.”_

_“I’m sure we will go together” I reply as our foreheads touch each other. I do owe him honesty after the pledge we both made. “Thank you for trusting your burden to me”_

_He sighs, brushing some strands of my hair. “I wouldn’t trust anybody else for this. You are my equal, I think it’s natural”_

_I give a shaky sight, remembering why we pledged. I give him a peck and instead turn my back to him. He welcomes me in his arms and we both lay down on the blanket._

_“I remembered my dad too. He died a week after I started training as a warrior” the images of how the news were delivered and his lasts objects found flashing through my eyes. I swear I felt how his heart stopped for a minute._

_“I always wanted to be a force, my dad encouraged it. He didn’t like boys who made women less, as my mother was a warrior too. I never met her, he only told me she was from far away from our island” I laugh at how he told the story, his hands doing some type of movement and standing hunched because of how short he would say my mom was._

_“I promised him the first boy I would love he would met him first, not to play some type of dominance over me, but to get to know him, get to know us as a couple and give us his blessing. He said I always had an amazing gut feeling and intuition” I close my eyes for a moment, remembering running to the side of the dojo, where to women waited for me with a letter and sad eyes._

_“At first I didn’t believe it! My graduation ceremony was still too far away, he promised…he promised he would be there, he promised me he would return to the island real quick, with a fire nation gift.” I laugh at myself, how stupid I was as a kid to believe that?_

_Sokka kisses my head, hugging me harder. I shed tears, finally talking about this…at least a part of it._

_I don’t think I could ever bring myself to tell him a waterbender killed him. Or at least that was what the letter said, the lady was kind, was a former prisoner that escaped, one of the boys saw how she killed him in an unnatural way._

“ _Sorry for ruining the mood first” I say still a bit numb. He kisses my head again and we cuddle._

_“It’s alright, I am here for you, I’ll always be. As we pledged, remember? I will keep your darkest secret…”_

_“Deepest secret” I correct as he giggles_

_“I’ll be always with you. You can always count on me to care for you” He finishes. I get comfortable with him and his breathing relaxes me. I am almost asleep and I hear him mumble something with my name. I just smile and let myself sleep a little before getting out of the tent._

I can hear Toph say my name too, in a less lovely way than Sokka did.

“Suki, can you at least not ignore me as I try to get you to talk?”

I sit up and feel dizzy, not sleeping yesterday was stupid.

“I feel really tired Toph, I’m sorry” I do my best to not get mad at how persistent she is becoming with me, before she couldn’t care less of what we did or didn’t do. I’m sure is the way she cares.

“Oh I guess I know the reason of that tiredness” She smirks and I blush, I roll my eyes again and walk towards her.

“What were you saying?” I ask, ignoring her spicy comment.

“Right. As I was saying, these past months both of have you been really unstable. I even asked you what would have happened if Sokka never came back, and you said you wouldn’t be with Zuko.”

I am not sure what point she is trying to cross so I just go along with her until she finishes and I can sleep for a little bit.

“So let’s try to be away from boys, indefinitely. Not because you want Sokka to be your boyfriend but…”

“But because of what I am as an independent woman, I am aware of my value and how I see myself, thanks Toph but I honestly think that’s useless” I interrupt annoyed at this type of these pseudo inspirational quotes.

Oof

“What the..”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Toph scolds me as I nurse my head, the pot on the floor broken. “even your guard is low”

I have noticed I am not as focused as I should be, but I just need to sleep it away and I’ll be fine. Out of sight, out of mind.

“But unless you want to try an open relationship and convince them so the three of you are a couple, it will not work. You keep running back and forth and I see you try to hide from Zuko and your feelings, that’s not good either. He is your friend.”

I reflect on that. I am risking my comfort for the wellbeing of the group and my friends. Zuko doesn’t deserve to be played or to be with somebody so unstable, Sokka needs comfort without being in someone’s arms.

And I…I do need to be stronger alone. Not relay so much in someone so close.

“I know…I just don’t want to hurt more people” I answer and see her walking towards me, punching me.

“Someone will always be hurt. Love and life is like that” Toph said before leaving me alone again with my thoughts.

I rather sleep so I don’t think about anything for some time. So I can wake up again and see myself clean, happy and ready to fight.

Even if that won’t be possible for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start now the seasons until the year had passed :)


End file.
